Trágico Amor
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Una relación, un evento, un amor, envuelto en sufrimiento
1. Capitulo I

Personajes de clamp (gracias por prestarlos jajajaja)

Historia mia =)

P.D: Lo que esta en cursiva es flasback, por si no le entienden, ^^'

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Que chica no sueña con ese evento, que chica, no añora ese momento. Que chica no esta completamente feliz ese día. Y el hecho de saber que en un par de semanas seré la esposa de Shaoran Li, me tiene anonadada y nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa.

- Hey pequeña.- Esa voz, ese apodo mimoso, era Eriol el mejor amigo de mi prometido

Gire mi rostro hacia el , y le sonreí.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu novio te esta buscando.- Me guiño el ojo y salio del salón donde yo estaba observando donde seria perfecto colocar a los músicos

Solté un suspiro y decidí levantarme, a mi encuentro con Shaoran, el solo pensarlo mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y como no hacerlo, mi novio de mas de cuatro años, es un adonis, el es tan perfecto, aun con sus malos hábitos, por que aclaro, se que tiene sus virtudes como sus defectos, pero aun así amaba todo de el

Di unos cuantos pasos, y recorrí el pasillo con la mirada, y una pequeña sonrisa salio de mi, recordando las veces que me había perdido en esta inmensa mansión, cuando apenas llevaba unos meses con Shaoran.

He de decir que mi prometido es de un clan muy importante en todo Hong Kong, y tristemente me temo que no son por cosas muy legales, y es algo que llevo enterada hace aproximadamente un año.

Sentí un brazo rodeándome mi cintura, no tuve miedo, sabia perfectamente quien era, removió mi cabello castaño a un lado para dejar expuesto mi cuello, como me mataba cada vez que hacia eso, besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo

- Te he extrañado mi linda flor.- Su voz tan varonil, fuerte, segura, era hermoso, me pego mas a el, sintiendo su excitación, solté un pequeño quejido

- No debiste haberte ido entonces.- Le conteste lo mas tranquilamente posible, aunque sabia muy bien que no había sido así

Escuche su risa angelical.- Si no fueran tan inútiles.- Fue su respuesta, y sabia a que se refería, me tense, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, pero yo sabia que esos defectos suyos eran atroces, yo sabia que mi Shaoran podía matar a sangre fría

-Ssshhh tranquila.- Me susurro al oído, y decidió voltearme, para así por fin su mirada chocar con la mía

Sus ojos ámbar, en ellos notaban deseo, pasión, amor, y sabía que los míos reflejaban lo mismo

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y el me apretó un poco mas, levantándome hacia su altura. Pego su frente a la mía y su suspiro de cansancio

- ¿Quieres ir a dormir?- Le pregunte

- Si tu estas a mi lado.- Y me sonroje, a pesar de haber compartido la cama tantas veces, en esas noches, y que no solo dormíamos, aun sus propuestas me hacían enrojecer

Me coloco de nuevo en el suelo, y tomo mi mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y empezamos a caminar directo a su habitación.

…

…..

…..

Cerro la puerta tras de el, su recamara, era grande, tenia un escritorio, donde tenia en perfecto orden documentos de alguno que otro negocio con el cual aparentaba su clan el ser una familia con un negocio fidedigno. Tenia también un librero, estaba lleno de escrituras antiguas, eran del legado del clan Li. Estaba también un par de sillones enfrente de un televisor, una buena comodidad que nunca en estos años juntos he visto que las usara. Y ahí estaba su cama, cubierta por una colcha de tonalidades verdes, en realidad su habitación destacaba ese color, siempre fue su favorito desde que era pequeño, me había comentado alguna vez.

Se recostó en ella, y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho, estaba realmente cansado, tuvo que viajar hasta Londres de un día para otro, fue todo lo que me conto, y también no quise saber mas. Odiaba lo que hacia, tenia también mucho miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar, y se que debería alejarme de el, para no estar expuesta, pero lo necesitaba tanto, mi vida no existía si no estaba a mi lado.

Le quite los lustrosos zapatos.- Gracias.- Me dijo y yo le sonreí aunque el no me veía

- Quieres que te haga algo de cenar.- Le empecé a desabrochar la camisa

- Para eso están las sirvientas, Sakura.- Su voz era pasible, y aun así me sonroje

- Ya se, pero me gusta prepararte la cena, Shaoran.- Y una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro, esas que solo me da a mi

La mano que cubría su rostro fue directo a mi mejilla, y sus ojos ámbar me veían intensamente.- Mi dulce prometida.- De nueva cuenta estaba mis mejillas a punto de ebullición.- Te amo.- Y me fue acercando a el, para darme un beso en los labios

Algo tan tierno, tan único, Shaoran solo se comporta así conmigo cuando estamos solos, y no con eso digo que alrededor de otras personas no demuestre su amor, pero es mas meticuloso, ya que decía que era por mi seguridad, como el tener gente alrededor de mi casa, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba cuando supe el verdadero trabajo de Shaoran.

Su lengua pidió permiso y yo se lo concedí, su otra mano recorría mi espalda, me quitaba el aliento cada vez que me tocaba, sus labios bajaron hasta mi clavícula, mis caderas se pegaron a el, y el sabia con eso que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Me recostó y el fue bajando poco a poco, quitándome la blusa y besando cada parte que dejaba expuesta, desabrocho mi pantalón, así para destapar mis piernas, tocándolas de una manera tan magistral, que me hacia desfallecer.

Se coloco en mi intimidad, y su reparación me estaba volviendo loca, beso ahora mi vientre y estiro uno de sus brazos, para que así su mano apretara uno de mis pechos y yo soltara un gemido, levante mi cadera, que no entendía cuanto quería que lo hiciera y luego no sentí nada, solo vacio, me levante un poco para saber que estaba haciendo, y me sonroje. Se estaba desvistiendo.

Aparto su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado cuerpo, después fue el pantalón con su ropa interior y todo seria maravilloso, como siempre que sucedía en su casa, en un hotel, en mi habitación, en donde fuera.

Se volvió a acercar a mí, proporcionándome besos en cada parte de mi cara.- Mi Sakura…. mi hermosa Sakura,….mía,…. solo mía.- Y estaba segura que eso era mas para si mismo

Bajo con su mano mi prenda intima, no supe donde la dejo, solo sentí como sus dedos se introducían y era subliminal lo que hacia

- Yo te quiero a ti.- Le hable de manera suplicante y el beso mi frente

Su peso estaba arriba de mi, y lo empecé a sentir, como iba entrando, como me llenada de completa felicidad

Y todo se fue a la borda, cuando escuchamos golpes, mis ojos se abrieron y note como el semblante de Shaoran era de frustración

- No hagamos caso de acuerdo.- Le decía mientras besaba su hombro

Y tratamos de regresar al mismo ritmo pasional en el que nos encontrábamos, pero esos sonidos de golpes volvieron y más fuertes

- Es urgente.- Escuchamos la voz fría de Meiling,

- Con una mierda.- Y me beso con furia

- No estoy bromeado si no sales, tiro la puerta de un modo u otro.- Volvió a hablar su prima

Note como su mandíbula se tensaba.- Perdóname.- Beso mi frente y con pesar se separo de mi, y ese vacio regresaba a mi

- Vete de aquí Meiling, salgo en unos cinco minutos.- Su voz era dura

Respiro para tranquilizarse, y empezó a vestirse, quería llorar, pero esperaría a que el saliera de la habitación

- Sakura.- Mire sus ojos.- Te vas a quedar hoy verdad.- Asentí

Y antes de salir me dio un beso en los labios.- Ya quiero casarme contigo.- esperaba una respuesta a eso

- Yo también.- Y su sonrisa floreció al instante

…

…

…

**(Shaoran)**

Salí de la habitación, odiaba dejarla, odiaba no hacerla mía, trataba de no exaltarme por lo menos no enfrente de ella, por que se que la asustaría y podría incluso a llegar a tenerme miedo, a no querer que estuviera junto a ella, y no podía permitir eso, la amo tanto, que es algo inexplicable, ese sentimiento que nunca creía encontrar, ella lo es todo para mi.

Recorrí un par de pasillos, hasta llegar a lo que es la sala de juntas del clan, y ahí se encontraba mi prima Meiling, su cara denotaba que estaba molesta, también se encontraba Eriol, y aunque no era un Li, ha sido uno de los mejores compañeros en todos estos trabajos realizados

- Tráelo.- Soltó de repente mi prima

Y gente que trabaja con nosotros, se introdujeron a la habitación trayendo consigo a una persona amarrada y amordazada.

Me tense, y no es por el tipo, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo esto, estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas peores, era más bien, que no me agradaba la idea de hacer algo así, sabiendo que estaba Sakura

- Este era el que se nos había escapado de Londres.- Dijo jubiloso Eriol, era un maldito enfermo que le gustaba asesinar a gente, yo lo hacia por obligación, lo suyo era un placer que hasta la fecha no entiendo

- Así que tu y tus aliados, nos robaron mercancía.- Notaba las lagrimas del tipo, tenia miedo, sabia lo que pasaría

- Te la hare muy fácil, muchacho, me dices donde esta lo que nos pertenece o serás el saco para golpear, para el, (le indique donde estaba Eriol), como para mi.- Sus ojos se abrieron.- Y créeme estoy demasiado molesto.- Y le di un golpe en la cara

Eriol se paro con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Oh déjame a mi Shaoran.- Y me aparte

El tipo ahora era golpeado brutalmente por la única persona que considero amigo, Meiling observaba, sabia que ellos dos mantenían una relación, aunque solo se tratara de sexo, por que ninguno de los dos se amaban, ninguno de los dos aun llegaba a eso, con nadie, y a veces lo envidio, el vivir sin preocuparse de alguien, pero todo se va a la basura, al recordar a Sakura.

Me enamore de ella, desde el primer momento que la vi

"– _Que se siente.- Era lo primero que me decía Eriol, cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas, del restaurante_

_- Se siente nada.- Fue mi respuesta_

_- Que... estas demente.- Parecía molesto, y no me importaba. La verdad es que me sentía mal, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien _

_- Buenas noches, Mi nombre es Sakura, yo los atenderé.- Escuche a la mesera, y su voz me proporciono calidez, pero no la vi, solo note como dejaba los menús.- Regreso en unos momentos, para anotar su orden.- y mi mirada se dirigió a Eriol, la estaba viendo de forma lasciva, asquerosa, y me moleste mas de lo que habría imaginado_

_- Es preciosa.- Dijo en un susurro alcanzable aun así de oír.- Dan ganas de violarla sabes.- Y saco su estúpida sonrisa_

_-No lo harás.- Y esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia mí, levantado una ceja _

_- Ja, pero si el heredero Li, no le agrada mi idea.- No conteste, y eso le agrado mas.- Siempre dices que tengo buenos ideas, Shaoran.- Llamo a la chica para que nos pidiera la orden._

_Mi respiración se estaba descontrolando.- Que se les ofrece cenar.- Era tan linda_

_- Tu podrías ser mi cena.- Y maldije por dentro a Eriol.- Te vez tan deliciosa.- Estaba a punto de contestarle, que la dejara en paz_

_- No se que cree usted señor, que es esto, ni que clase de chica soy, pero espero que a partir de ahora, se comporte como debe ser, o llamare a mi jefe y a quien deba llamar para que no haga esa clase de comentario.- Y ese fue el punto, para verla._

_Su ropa de mesara, le quedaba perfecto, su cuello se veía tan perfectamente mordible, su rostro aunque molesto, era hermoso, esos labios que me llamaban para besarlo, su fina nariz, la caída de su cabello castaño claro, y esos ojos verdes, furiosos y decididos, ese verde intento, ese color que había amado desde muy pequeño y nunca supe la respuesta, hasta ahora, algo en mi broto"_

-Shaoran.- Salí de mis pensamiento y mire a Eriol, que estaba sudando un poco y sus puños estaban rojos y cubiertos de sangre del tipo que nos había robado.- aun no ha hablado, así que es tu turno

Me puse enfrente de el, realmente se veía muy mal, ya tenia muchos golpes en la cara, así como la sangre que no dejaba de salir

- De verdad quieres que sigamos.- Y no hubo respuesta.- si así lo quieres

Y empecé a golpearlo, en el rostro, en el estomago, en la cabeza, hasta matarlo si así fuera.-

Dure un par de minutos así.- Po…r….fa…vor.- Su voz estaba apagándose.- me detuve.- ya no.-y lo tome de los cabellos para dejarlo expuesto y tratara de verme.- Entonces dime donde esta lo que robaste.- No decía nada.- Así que empezaría a golpearlo de nuevo.- Yue.- Me quede callado esperando saber mas.- Esta, por llegar a el.- Meiling y Eriol se acercaron mas para escuchar.- ¿Que vía?.- Necesitábamos saber

Esta cerca de Shunyi, mañana saldrá para Japón.- Lo solté

- Maldito Yue Tsukishiro.- Era la voz molesta de Meiling.- Me las va a pagar el desgraciado, robarnos a nosotros, no tiene consideración, voy a matarlo, voy a…- Cállate Meiling.- Le grite, necesitaba concentrarme

- Sabes que hacer.- Me dirigí hacia Eriol.- No te preocupes.-

Y antes de salir los tres, fijamos la vista hacia el pobre infeliz cubierto de sangre.- Lo hago yo, si quieres.- Eriol saco su arma.- No quiero que hagas ruido, fue lo único que mencione, dejándolos solos, y yo retomar mi rumbo hacia mi prometida.

…

…..

….

**(Sakura)**

Trataba de dormir aun sin lograrlo, y es que después de que Shaoran se fue, mis ganas de tenerlo en mi, eran exageradamente que no podía tranquilizarme así de fácil.

Después de un hora, de concebir el sueño que era imposible, vislumbre en mi mano izquierda la muestra del compromiso máximo que estaríamos teniendo el y yo, en menos de tres meses

"–_Por que pasan este tipo de películas.- Le cuestione mientras el solo me pegaba mas a su lado, para tratar de tranquilizarme _

_- Sakura, no existen los fantasmas.- Lo vi con coraje.- Mmmm tal vez los espíritus si.- Me dijo tranquilamente, y su risa se escucho en toda mi casa estaba segura.- Serás tonto.- Bufe molesta_

_- No te enojes.- Pero no se la dejaría fácil, el estaba consiente lo miedosa que soy con ese tipo de cosas_

_Le dio pequeños besos a mi mejilla, pero no, ni con eso lograría que lo perdonara.- Estoy tratando de ver la película, Shaoran.- Trataba de sonar molesta.- Y volvió a reír_

_- Vale, princesa.- Y se paro.- Hey a donde vas.- pregunte nerviosa.- Su sonrisa estaba marcada, sabia que tenia miedo, y se largaba así.- Tranquila, solo voy al baño.- Ah ok, no hay problema.- Dije.- Y el me respondió con un gracias por dejarme ir, por lo que me sonroje_

_Fije mi mirada hacia la televisión y trate de no ponerme nerviosa con la escena que estaba viendo, me sujete las piernas con fuerza, algo malo pasaría, faltaba poco, solo un poco mas y una mano se poso en mi hombro, grite y salte de miedo_

_Vi directamente a Shaoran que estaba atrás de mi.- Se notaba que no quería asustarme.- Tranquila.- Se puso a un lado mío, y quito las lagrimas que me salían.- Esta bien, búrlate, soy una vil miedosa.- Y me abrazo_

_- Cualquier cosa, siempre estaré para ti Sakura, aunque deba protegerte de fantasmas inexistentes.- Me dio un corto beso en los labios.- lo hare siempre.-volvió a repetirme.- todos los días, todas las noches.- le sonreí.- hasta que seamos tan viejos, hasta que dejemos este mundo.- Volvió a besarme_

_-Sakura te amo, eres lo único que quiero en mi vida.- Tomo mis manos, y las beso.- Quiero que estemos juntos.- Lo estamos.- le respondí pero el negó con la cabeza, yo lo mire extrañada.- No quiero que nadie mas se te acerque, te quiero solo para mi.- Una de mis manos se poso en su mejilla y el se apoyo en ella.- Solo soy tuya.- Y ahora yo lo acerque a mis labios para besarle su boca _

_Vi su rostro, y como se formaba esa sonrisa que tanto amo.- Cásate conmigo.- Mi mente estaba procesando esas palabras.- ¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida_

_- Cásate conmigo, por favor.- Me lo volvió a pedir_

_Mi corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal, y de mi boca solo salía quejidos, estaba sorprendida, me tape la boca con una de mis manos, ya que el tenia una de ellas junto a el.- Por favor.- No podía articular ninguna palabra, solo meneé la cabeza en forma de afirmación, el lentamente fue quitando mi mano.- Dímelo.- Me suplico.- Acepto Casarme contigo Shaoran.- y nos besamos"_

Aun contemplaba el anillo, era realmente hermoso, me dijo que lo había mandado hacer especialmente para mi, también sabia a lo que me estaba enfrentando al aceptar esta unión, pero no me arrepentía, nunca lo haría.

No me había dado cuenta cuando que Shaoran había entrado, hasta que lo sentí atrás de mi y me rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegaba mas a el, Me mordí el labio, eran a veces tan posesivo.- Ya no, nos molestaran.- Aunque no estaba segura de eso, vi sus manos, tenia pequeños cortes, como si, hubiera pegado a algo, o a alguien.- deslice mis dedos en esas heridas, tratando de curarlas de manera mágica, era algo imposible lo sabia, como las otras veces que lo había visto mal, aunque al principio yo creía que era por tantos deportes extremos que hacia.

"_Escuche el timbre, me levante presurosa de mi cama, debía ser Shaoran, me coloque en el espejo y me inspeccione, mi cabello estaba suelto, como a el le gustaba, traía un short de mezclilla ya que al, le enloquecían mis piernas, y una blusa negra un tanto pegada, me coloque los tenis y salí a recibirlo con entusiasmo._

_Pero toda felicidad acabo cuando al abrir la puerta lo encontré tumbado en el suelo y había sangre.- Shaoran.- Trate de levantarlo, pero era pesado para mi, aunque yo hiciera ejercicio, no podía superarlo en estatura, fuerza, complexión.- Shaoran.- El se apoyo en mi, haciendo un poco mas fácil el llevarlo a la sala, cerré la puerta como pude, y lo deje en el sillón, note como se estaba sujetando en el abdomen. Tome el teléfono, tenia que marcar a una ambulancia.- Espera.- Su voz era una agonía en estos momentos.- Lo necesitas.- le cuestione.- Eriol o Meiling, solo ellos dos.- No son doctores Shaoran.- estaba marcando al hospital.- Con un carajo, hazme caso.- Era la primera vez que me hablaba tan frio, no era una petición, era un mandato. Escuche la voz de la recepcionista y colgué_

…_.._

…_.._

…

_Había transcurrido un par de horas, en lo que Eriol y Meiling se había llevado a Shaoran a no se donde, y yo me quedaba asustada y sola en mi casa, viendo las manchas de sangre que mi novio había dejado, que había sido todo eso, un asalto.- pero por que no quiso ir al hospital.- Me dije a mi misma_

_El teléfono de mi casa empezó a sonar, y rápido lo tome.- ¿Diga?- Estaba nerviosa_

_-Hola pequeña.- Eriol, que paso, donde esta, esta bien verdad.- Era urgente que supiera, me estaba volviendo loca la espera_

_- Ya esta bien, solo fueron un par de rasguños.- Y escuche su sonrisa cínica.- el te vera mañana de acuerdo, tu tranquila vale.- Pero no le respondí_

_Me creía idiota, un par de rasguños, que el me vería mañana, esa noche no, solo lloraba, estaba frustrada, molesta, agobiada, me mataba el no verlo, el no saber de el, después de cómo llego a mi_

…_._

…_.._

…

_Escuche como llamaban a la casa, me había quedado dormida en el sofá, me levante, aun estaba afligida, al abrir la puerta, Shaoran estaba ahí parado, como si nada y yo era un desastre, entro sin pedir permiso y me tomo de la mano, cerrando así también la puerta, seguía sin habla que había pasado, era como si lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás no fuera real_

_Nos sentamos en el sillón, se notaba la sangre, eso significaba que si había sucedido todo, que no era producto de mi imaginación.- Aun así te vez hermosa, sabes.- Su voz estaba cargada de coquetería, y fruncí el seño.- Eso es lo que me dirás. Minutos de silencio.- No me dirás, que paso ayer.- seguía sin respuesta, me exaspere.- ¿enserio, nada?- su rostro mostraba nerviosismo_

_- Sakura, si te digo, me dejaras, y no quiero eso sabes.- Mostro una sonrisa triste_

_-Necesito saber la verdad.- Me acerque un poco mas a el.- Confía en mi.- y bese su frente.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_Fui acorralado por dos personas, y aunque me defendí, me hirieron, traían navajas.-. Te robaron.- Dije.- Pero el negó_

_-Sakura.- Nuestras miradas se juntaron.- El clan al que pertenezco es uno de los mas grandes de Hong Kong, mas influyentes.- Lo se.- Todo el mundo lo sabia, los Li, eran de armas tomar_

_Continuo.- Los rumores que hay alrededor de mi familia, son ciertas, cada una de ellas.- Y sabia exactamente de que me hablaban, siempre se había dicho que los Li, no eran tan bueno como aparentaban, eran traficantes, eran asesinos" _

Aun tallaba sus manos, su respiración era tranquila, estaba dormido, y con sumo cuidado gire para quedarme contemplando su rostro, era demasiado lindo verlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, sin ningún peso de su clan

"_Trate de alejarme de el, pero Shaoran lo impidió.- Me haz mentido, todo este tiempo lo haz hecho.- Me zafe de el, me dirigí a la puerta_

_- Espera.- Escuche su voz.- NO.- Grite.- vete de aquí.- lo mire con recelo.- Que te vayas te he dicho.- Me dolía hablar así, con el, pero tena que irse, dejarme sola y antes de salir, me miro.- Perdóname.- Cerré los ojos, y mis lagrimas salieron.- No espero mas, y se fue._

_..._

…

…_._

_Había pasado una semana, solo eso, en el cual Shaoran me había confesado a lo que realmente se dedicaba el y su familia. No había ido al restaurant a trabajar, sabia que el estaría ahí todas las noches esperándome, tampoco había contestado las llamadas de Tomoyo, solo le había dicho que estaba bien, que necesitaba un descanso._

_En todos estos días de soledad, trate de odiarlo, no solo por haberme ocultado algo así en estos años, si no por lo que el era, lo que el hacia, pero todo se iba al carajo, cuando lo recordaba, su cuerpo, su forma de hablarme, su forma de ser conmigo, sus locuras de amor, sus celosos innecesarios, su forma a veces de ser un niño pequeño que necesitaba que lo consintieran, lo había extrañado a pesar de todo. Sonreí, y tome las llaves para dejar mi casa cerrada, y dirigirme a verlo, ahora yo debía hablar con el._

_Camine hasta llegar a la mansión del clan Li, estaba brisando , pero no me importo, antes de tocar el conmutador, la puerta se abrió, me habían visto por la cámara de seguridad, entre decidida_

_- Señorita Sakura, buenas noches.- Me hablo el mayordomo de toda la vida de Shaoran- Hola Sr. Wei, necesito verlo.- Y el me mostro el camino hacia donde se encontraba_

_Se alejo y aunque aun tenia dudas, toque la puerta, espere unos segundos y ahí estaba el, sorprendido al verme, se notaba que no había dormido mucho en toda esta semana, me llegaba ese olor a alcohol, era un completo desastre.- Estas aquí.- Dijo con alegría a mi parecer.- Me abrazo con desespero.- Estas aquí conmigo.- Shaoran, me separe de el, como podía_

_-Te amo Sakura, por favor, no me dejes, no puedo estar sin ti.- Era una agonía el escucharlo y verlo _

_- Se que todo el mundo diría que me alejara de ti, de tu familia, de tu mundo.- Estaba atento escuchándome.- Y tendrán razón, yo misma he pensado eso, pero yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti, Te amo, a pesar de todo.- y mi llanto broto y me sujeto de nueva cuenta, logrando con eso, saber que jamás de dejaría ni yo a el, siendo lo que fuera que es, por que para mi Shaoran no es ningún asesino, ningún delincuente, el solo es mi alma gemela, mi único amo_

_

* * *

_Notas Nuevas:

No pude resistirme x) ... esta es la historia que me esta consumiendo mi cabeza =) ... todos los dias escribo, y todos los dias algo nuevo se me ocurre, haciendo que cambien algunas cosas, o agregue mas, espero no realizar muchos capitulos (?), eso si, son mas largos como se daran cuenta xD (quien a leido ya otras historias mias).

No tiene mucha explicacion de que trata la historia, seria dramatico ya saben, como que eso me motiva, como los lemmon jajajaja eso que xD.

Espero que me sigan con esta nueva historia :D que dejen comentarios si creen que lo vale :) ...

De mi anterior historia que aun no termino, debo decir que sigue en stop :S enserio que solo tengo inspiracion en estos momentos para este fanfic, y para mi ceneval jajaja ^^'

Nos leemos pronto espero :S

Peace ;)


	2. Capitulo II

Cosas que deben saber:

Personajes creados por Clamp (Gracias)

Historia de Sakurita-Rock (yo misma ^^')

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que note, fue el rostro angelical de mi prometida, era feliz, a pesar de todo, lo era, por que ella aun seguía conmigo, lo haría por siempre, Sakura me acepto aun siendo el peor ser humano, y yo compensaría todo ese gran amor que no me merecía, haciéndola feliz, que nada ni nadie le causara algún daño.

El timbre de mi celular sonó y lo tome rápidamente del buro, Sakura, solo se movió un poco, dándome la vista perfecta a su espalda

- Eriol lo logro.- Fue lo primero que me menciono Meiling

- ¿Estaba Yue?- Mi voz era fría, como la mayoría del tiempo, solo mi flor de cerezo, derribaba todas esas barreras

- No, el maldito no estaba, lo más seguro es que este en Japón, ya mandamos gente para allá.- Me quede en silencio pensando en Yue.- Nos vemos en unas horas, acompañare a tu prometida y a su amiga a ver los vestidos para la boda.- colgó

-Nuestra boda.- Me regocije, al saber que pronto nos casaríamos, que ella seria oficialmente mi mujer

"_-Gracias Sakura.- La bese con desespero.- Gracias.- volví a repetirle.- Tranquilo me decía, pero inevitable, ella me había dicho que si, que se casaría conmigo, no importando que, lo haría._

_-No sabes cuanto Te amo.- nos quedamos abrazados, pensaba en tantas cosas, sabia que podía ponerla mas en peligro, había gente que estaba tras de nosotros, siempre, mafiosos, policías, era egoísta lo sabia perfectamente_

_- ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?- su voz me saco de mis temibles pensamientos_

_-Hoy mismo.- Le sonreí abiertamente y su cara fue de sorpresa.- La volví a besar.- Yo me casaría hoy mismo, pero se que una boda debe planearse, y quiero que sea inolvidable para ti.- También será tu boda.- Me dijo y sus mejillas eran de un tono carmesí adorable.- Con que tu estés diciéndome que si ya es inolvidable.- Y me dejo ver esa sonrisa encantadora, que me desarmaba por completo_

_-Estamos en octubre, que te parece que sea diciembre, se que es un poco frio, pero me encanta el invierno, ¿suena descabellado?.- Me pregunto tímidamente_

_-Es perfecto.-Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, yo la seguía con la mirada.- Le tendré que decir a Tomoyo que me ayude, a Meiling tambien.- Escuche su risita.- A mi prima, quieres ayuda de mi prima.- Le cuestione, y es que Meiling me sacaba de quicio rápidamente_

_- Shaoran, ella es una linda persona.- bufe, y eso le causo gracia.- Ella te quiere y tu la quieras también, solo que su forma de demostrar su cariño es un poco.- ¿Un poco que?- Espere su respuesta.- Troglodita.- Y se rio de su comentario_

_Me acerque a ella y le bese el cuello, ella se quedo callada y quieta, siempre se pone así, cada vez que hago eso.- Su espalda daba a mi pecho, la rodee con mis manos y le mostré una cajita, ella lo tomo, le susurre al oído.- No creerías que no tendrías un anillo_

_Se giro hacia mí y pude ver como estaba su rostro enmarcado por ese color rojo, que me gustaba, era tan tímida a veces que me encantaba._

_Tome la joya y la deslice en su dedo anular, después le tome el rostro y la bese con delicadeza y amor"_

Ya estábamos a mediados de noviembre, no faltaba mucho para dar nuestros votos. También mas que nunca debía cuidarla, sobre todo de Yue Tsukishiro, ese maldito, el robo hecho hacia nuestro clan, era solo un indicio de lo que podría ser capaz, pero no cometería otro error, y menos con el. El cree que es el peor, pero realmente no conoce a un ¨Li, protegiendo lo que mas quiere. En eso decidí tocar suavemente la piel desnuda de Sakura.- Mmm.- Hizo un pequeño sonido como protesta, pero no me importo, y la volví a tocar, respingo otra vez, era divertido.

- Shaoran Li.- Y aunque no me veía, le sonreí, se estaba molestando era seguro, si no, no usaría mi apellido.- Sakura Kinomoto.- Era agradable hacerla rabiar

-¿Qué haces?- Me cuestiono, y es que debo decir que mis manos dejaron solo de tener ciertos roces a su piel, era un llamado a terminar lo que habíamos comenzado hace unas horas

Me acerque mas a ella.- Que no es obvio.- Y su trasero fue a dar en mi excitación, gimió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Aun dándome la espalda, coloque una de mis manos en su intimidad y le proporcione el mayor placer que pudiera, pero no he de negarlo, hacerlo, también me era un elixir en mi vida. Volví a apretarla introduciéndome en ella lentamente, era una agonía para los dos, pero también quería que durara todo el tiempo que fuera posible, por que, estar en Sakura, es la mejor experiencia en mi vida.

"_Habíamos terminado de cenar tranquilamente, después de que la mesera de nombre Sakura, había puesto un alto a Eriol, solo hubo una disculpa, aunque presiento que no fue sincera, por parte de mi amigo._

_Estábamos por retirarnos, ya habíamos salido del restaurante.- iré por el coche.- Menciono Eriol, y decidí esperarlo en la esquina de la calle_

_No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando alguien se pego accidentalmente conmigo, y antes de que cayera, sujete su brazo, haciendo un poco de presión.- Auch.- Fue tan corto, lo que dijo, pero sabia exactamente quien era_

_- Discúlpeme.- Era Sakura, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes"_

Ese recuerdo, esa primera vez que tuve contacto con ella, estaba mas que nunca excitado y llegando a mi orgasmo

Moví un poco a mi flor de cerezo, para que yo pudiera estar encima de ella, aunque seguía dándome la espalda, volví a levantar un poco sus caderas, para introducirme de nueva cuenta, cada vez nuestro ritmo era mas rápido.

Minutos, solo bastaron esos, para que yo llegara dentro de mi prometida y después de mi, Sentí como Sakura se tensaba, una embestida mas y ella había terminado también.

Se dejo caer en la cama, y yo junto con ella, a un lado, note como mordía su labio apenada, enserio Sakura es adorable, toda una experta en complacerme en la cama, pero a la vez tan niña, tan inocente. Tome un mechón y se lo coloque atrás de su oreja.- Me hablo Meiling.- Le mencione, y ella hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.- Hoy irán a ver lo de tu vestido.- Se sonrojo.- Es verdad.- Dijo y le di un corto beso en los labios.- También ira Tomoyo.- Le sonreí

Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, confidente, estaba seguro que Sakura, no le había mencionado nuestro verdadero trabajo, pero debo decir que la chica a de sospecharlo, además de hermosa, es inteligente, y si realmente se enterara, haría cualquier cosa, para que Sakura se alejara de mi.

Mi camino seria más fácil si ella no estuviera, pero eso destrozaría a mi futura esposa, y no podría con esa culpa, Tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con Tomoyo, por el bien de Sakura, el mío y sobre todo el de ella.

-Shaoran.- Escuche que me hablaba Sakura, y fije mi mirada en ella, le sonreí a modo de disculpa.- Hoy estaré en mi casa.- fruncí el ceño.- Llevo una semana aquí, debo ir.- No me gustaba que se fuera, además que era mas difícil el cuidarla, ya que ella no le gustaba los guardaespaldas, apenas y había accedido que hubiera dos personas custodiando su recinto.- ¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche?- Me pregunto tímidamente.- Claro que si princesa.- Y sin mas me abrazo.- Gracias.- Si, ella era mi vida

…

….

….

**(Sakura)**

- Te vez preciosa Sakura.- Me decía felizmente Tomoyo, mi amiga de toda la vida, la que me dio tantos ánimos para que saliera con Shaoran, que pasaría si le contara la verdad de el, si se lo que haría, pero se que, si tratara de que me alejara de Shaoran, nuestra amistad acabaría, por que lo amo, es el todo lo que me importa en este mundo.-Creo que ese que traes puesto es mi favorito.- Le sonreí- ¿Qué te parece Mei?.- La prima de Shaoran, pese a veces de ser muy fría, creo que entiendo que es por el clan, es una simple chica queriendo ser normal, divertirse, comprar, reír, vivir.- Realmente te envidio.- Vi su mirada nostálgica

-¿Llevaras a alguien a la boda?.- Le pregunto Tomoyo, y Meiling hizo un gesto negativo.- Yo iré con Eriol.- Comento alegre mi mejor amiga.

Y confieso que me sorprendí, y note que Meiling estaba igual.- Iras con Hiraguizawa.- Cuestiono la prima de Shaoran, y no es para menos, tenia entendido gracias a mi prometido, que ellos dos mantenían una relación, no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, pero se atendían de cierta manera. También la preocupación llego a mí, pues sabia que Eriol, también estaba involucrado en todos los asuntos oscuros de ese clan

-Hiraguizawa es un idiota, Tomoyo, tu mereces alguien mejor, que esa basura.- Dijo tajantemente Mei, y la expresión de Tommy era de sorpresa y pena, busco apoyo en mi, para que dijera algo bueno, pero nada se me ocurrió, solo le di una sonrisa, por demás falsa

- Realmente te gusta.-

-Mucho.- fue su respuesta

No podía hacer nada, no era quien para hacerlo, véanme, yo me casare con uno de los hombres más peligrosos de toda china

"_Corría con todas mis fuerzas, era tarde, demasiado tarde, tenia que alcanzar el autobús, y así llegar a mi casa._

_Tan apurada estaba que no me fije que había a mi paso, o quien, hasta que el choque con algo fuerte hizo que estuviera a punto de caerme, pero fui sujeta un poco fuerte de mi brazo, para no darme un golpe al llegar al suelo, auch, fue lo único que alcance a decir, muy elocuente de mi parte debo agregar._

_Mi mirada fue a dar, directamente a esos ojos ámbar que había visto horas atrás, esos ojos que desde el momento que se toparon con el mío, al ponerle un alto a su lascivo amigo, me habían hipnotizado_

_-Discúlpeme.- El seguía sin decir nada, creo que trataba de hacer memoria, de recordarme, y eso me dolió, mucho, mas de lo que yo creía_

_-Sakura, cierto.- Hablo con un poco de dudo o nervios, tal vez, no estaba segura, pero moví la cabeza en afirmación, no se por que no podía hablar, ese hombre me ponía emocionada, pero a la vez me intimidaba, su porte, su belleza, su forma de verme_

_Cuando quería decir algo inteligente, el sonido de un clacson nos sobresalto un poco, giramos la mirada, y ahí estaba su amigo, guiñándole un ojo, volvimos a vernos, pero yo note cierta presión en mi brazo, su mano aun estaba ahí_

_Se dio cuenta, por que en un dos por tres, la quito, como si mi piel le quemara, me sonroje.- Sakura.- Me hablo tímidamente y lo volví a ver .-Por que tenias tanta prisa.- y reaccione.- Ay no, el autobús.- Estaba perdida ya, no lo alcanzaría, y no sabia como regresaría ahora a mi casa_

_Empezaría d nueva cuenta, a correr, pero una mano me detuvo.- Te llevo.- Vi como su rostro estaba enrojecido_

_-Bueno,… yo… no se, si este bien eso.- Y desde el primer momento quise decirle que si, tampoco lo conocía, aunque me causaba mucha seguridad, era algo extraño_

_-lo entiendo.- Me sonrió, ¿coquetamente?,.- Pero yo no soy como el idiota de mi amigo, yo me portare bien.- Y un regocijo se inundo en mi cuerpo"_

…..

…

….

**(Shaoran)**

Seguía observando los papeles de la navegación que se había usado como transporte a la mercancía y que Yue, nos había robado antes, ahora más que nunca, debía asegurar que nada saliera mal

Vi de reojo a Eriol, su porte ingles y desinhibido, era todo un caso, noto que lo miraba.- Tranquilo Shaoran.- Lo mire cortante y el saco su risa.- Confía en tu amigo.- El amigo que quería violar a mi prometida.- Lo fulmine con la mirada.- Hey en ese momento no llegaba a ser ni tu amiga.- Me respondió sin ningún sentimiento de culpa.- solo gruñí

- Como va la seguridad para la boda.- Tenia que tener mucho cuidado, Yue, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, para joderme

- Todo estará rodeado, y algunos meseros serán parte de nuestro personal, así como cocineros, se tiene cámaras de seguridad, vigilancia al máximo.- Comento feliz, a veces odiaba que todo lo tomara como una broma

- Por cierto debo decirte, que iré con Tomoyo.- Deje los papeles, y mire su rostro enmarcado por esa sonrisa cínica, eso no estaba bien

- No vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez.- Trate de advertirle, pero sabia que ni así lo detendría

-Que también quieres a la amiga en tu cama.- Di un golpe seco al escritorio.- Hey es solo un chiste, se que solo tienes ojos para Sakura.- Y me guiño el ojo, idiota, eso es lo que era

- La verdad es que, me gusta, y mucho.- Su semblante había cambiado, era serio, era raro verlo así y sobre todo por una mujer, pero poco duro esa mirada, pues empezó a reír.- solo me gusta, no estoy enamorado como otros

- Solo no le jodas la vida, de acuerdo.- Sabia que le decía, por que yo mismo me había dicho esas palabras, cuando empecé una relación con Sakura

"_-Tenia un mes cortejándola, todas las noches iba al restaurante donde trabajaba, le sonreí, me sonreía, cada vez que traía mi orden, trataba de rosarle mis manos en su piel, la esperaba, para dejarla en su casa, le enviaba flores, era extraño, que yo hiciera cosas así, pero por Sakura, haría lo que fuera, para que se fijara en mi, era una necesidad._

_Estacione el coche afuera de su casa, era un lugar bastante modesto.- ¿Quiere entrar?.- La vi, y estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.- Me encantaría.- Salí del coche y me dirigí para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, sentí su mano posar en la mía, tan suave._

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?.- La escuche tímidamente preguntarme_

_-Chocolate.- Amaba el chocolate, era un vicio para mi, y no me daba vergüenza decirle a Sakura, cosas como esas.- Voy a prepararlo esta bien.- Y me dejo solo en el pequeño saloncito que tenia, la casa era un solo piso, no tenia comedor, suponía que entonces era parte de la cocina el lugar para comer, del otro lado, estaban dos puertas, donde lo mas seguro es que uno fuera el baño y el otro su recamara._

_Cuando tenia la idea de sentarme en el sofá, note varias fotografías enmarcadas en una pared, me acerque, y una sonrisa se formo en mi._

_En la mayoría estaba Sakura, en diferentes edades. Mire una donde estaba ella, junto a dos hombres, debían ser su padre y su hermano, ya me había contado de ellos dos. Pase a otra, donde tenía que haber tenido unos diez años, y estaba con otra niña de cabellos oscuros, abrazadas. Había otra donde estaba sola, sujetando como una carta, vestía formal, debía ser su graduación, me había dicho que no tenia mucho que se había titulado, pero que aun no conseguía ningún trabajo en su rama, por lo que aun estaba trabajando de mesera. Mis ojos quedaron fijos al ver otra imagen de una mujer, muy hermosa, de cabello ondulado, de una preciosa mirada de color verde_

_- Mi mamá.- Escuche detrás de mi su voz.- Es realmente bonita, Sakura.- Me fije ahora en ella, traía dos tazas espumosas y podía oler el chocolate que contenía, me acerque a ella y tome los dos recipientes, ella me sonrió agradecida, nos sentamos, y coloque las tazas en la pequeña mesita.- No la recuerdo bien, murió cuando yo tenia cinco años.- Vi su mirada nostálgica, me mataba verla así.- Yo no recuerdo mucho a mi padre.- Aunque era un poco de mentira eso, si recordaba cosas de el, pero no eran buenas, y prefería olvidarlo.- Suena feo, pero tenemos algo en común.- Me brindo una sonrisa, llena de tristeza_

_Me acerque mas a ella.- Tu y yo, tenemos otra cosa, mas en común.- Mire su cara sorpresiva.- Puse mi mano en su rostro, y lo toque, el calor empezaba a surgir.- Nos gustamos.- Y mi cara ahora estaba a milímetros de la suya_

_- Como estas tan seguro que me gustas.- Quería jugar lo sabia.- _

_Cerro los ojos, y humedeció sus labios, quería hacerlo, en verdad que si, pero solo me acerque mas a su oído para hablarle.- Se mi novia.- y la bese lentamente"_

…..

….

…

**(Sakura)**

Había llegado a mi casa sola, ya que Meiling tenía asuntos del clan por atender y Tomoyo, había quedado con su mamá e ir a pasar un tiempo juntas.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, donde a un lado, deje el que seria mi vestido de bodas, me recosté en la cama, probarse vestidos y vestidos, y tener a mis dos amigos, con gustos diferentes al mío, era un poco agotador.

Solo permanecí acostada por quince minutos, hasta que sentí el vibrar de mi celular, y lo saque de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, lo abrí perezosamente.- ¿Diga?.- Y nada.- ¿Bueno?.- Seguían sin contestarme.- Cuando iba a ver el numero, la llamada se corto.- Ahora permanecía sentada en mi cama, cheque los números recibidos.- Numero privado.- Me dije

Y trataba de recordar a alguien, que pudiera llamarme, pero era a la vez ilógico, conocía a mucha gente, el sonido de mi celular le alerto, era el mismo numero.- ¿Diga?.- No hubo respuesta.- Deje de estar jugando.- Tenia un poco de miedo lo acepto, pero no me quedaría callada.- Y escuche algo, como una risa, pero no duro mucho, y después de eso, colgó

- Que fue todo eso.- Trataba de recordar ese sonido, la risa de un amigo, un bromista pesado, debía ser eso. Pero todo termino cuando escuche unos golpes a mi puerta

Y antes de saludarlo siquiera, me tomo de la cintura levantándome un poco y poder besarme frenéticamente, todo lo que había pensando hace unos segundo había acabado, su lengua, sus labios, me enloquecían

-Como extrañaba esa hermosa boquita.- Me dio una pequeña mordida.- Shaoran, solo fueron unas horas.- Es insoportable.- Me beso el cuello y con una de sus manos toco mi pecho.

Me pego a la puerta, mientras el bajaba lenta y placenteramente, yo trataba de sujetarme aunque fuera de la perilla, y la pared, era una agonía sentirlo así.

Me había quedo en ropa interior, mientras el disfrutaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, me abrazo, y me llevo a mi cama, se había quitado la corbata, el saco, y la camisa, le di un pequeño empujón, para yo quedar encima de el, moví mis caderas, para que su excitación fuera mas grande, reí, si, a veces yo podía ser la que dominara.

Mientras estaba quitándole el cinturón, mi celular volvió a sonar, pero poco me importo, para mi nadie existía en estos momentos, solo mi prometido y yo

-Bueno.- Escuche la voz de Shaoran, el había tomado mi celular, me mordí el labio, y vi que estaba serio.- ¿Quién era?.- Estaba dudosa

-Nadie contesto.- Dijo tajante.- Ha de ser un bromista nada mas.- quería que no tomara tan enserio lo sucedido

- Cuentas veces te ha pasado.- Me vio , estaba tenso.- Hoy fue la primera vez.- Me quito con cuidado.

Y se coloco su saco, y salió de la habitación, suspire hondo, y tome su camisa, para salir y ver que diablos le pasaba

-Oye, ¿estas bien?.- Puse mi mano en su hombro, pero no hubo respuesta.- Shaoran háblame por favor

- Te dijeron algo Sakura.-

-No.-

- ¿Nada?.- Lo note nervioso

- Creo haber escuchado una risa, pero no estoy segura.- Se tenso.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Estaba completamente rígido

- No dejare que te hagan daño.- Shaoran estaba en otro mundo.- Hey, mírame.- y así lo hizo

- Estoy aquí, contigo, no me va a pasar nada.- Trataba de tranquilizarlo, y me abrazo con fuerza

….

…

….

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba en el salón de la casa de Sakura, aun permanecía dormida, y aunque después de que ella me aseguraba que estaría bien, yo presentía otra cosa, esas llamadas no eran solo para jugar, era una amenaza, sabían de ella, sabían de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, tenia que pensar bien las cosas, como protegerla mejor

Espere a que Eriol me contestara el teléfono.- Shaoooooraaaan.- Estúpido Hiraguizawa, debía estar en un antro

- Hola primito.- Ahora era Meiling.- Como podrás escuchar Eriol, no esta ahorita nada bien para recibir tus órdenes, así que mejor marca más tarde

- Me importa un carajo, que este cogiendo, bebiendo, fumando, o haciendo pendejada y media, o me habla en cinco minutos todo lucido, o realmente me vera enojado.- Colgué

No me interesaba que estuvieran haciendo ellos dos, Sakura es, y será mi prioridad.

Sonó mi celular.- Vez como si nos entendemos.- Le mencione fríamente.- Que quieres ahora, heredero Li.- la voz molesta de Eriol

- Sakura, recibió unas llamadas, y presiento que fue Yue.- no escuche respuesta.- Quiero que mandes a mas hombres a encontrarlo, lo quiero antes de que sea mi boda.- De acuerdo.- No dijo mas

Trate de tranquilizarme y regresar con mi prometida, sin que ella se diera cuenta que había salido. Abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba ella, acostada boca abajo y una de sus manos caía a un lado de la cama, su espalda descubierta, y parte de sus cabellos le cubría el rostro.

Me recosté a su lado, veía el techo, Yue Tsukishiro no me la arrebataría

"_- La hiciste tu novia, que eres un idiota acaso.- Me gritaba molesta Meiling, caminaba de un lado a otro, Eriol estaba sentado en uno de los majestuosos sillones de la mansión en la que vivíamos, no decía nada, solo veía su sonrisa burlona que le provocaba Meiling_

_- Quieres que la maten.- Me moleste.- No digas estupideces.- Rio.- yo, no, ese eres tu, que le propusiste a esa chica que fuera tu novia.- no tenia que contestarle_

_- Tu bien sabes lo peligroso que es todo esto.- Me fulmino con la mirada, pero no retrocedí.- Y tu crees que cuando se entere, no te dejara.- Ella no va a enterarse.- Aplaudió mi prima.- Bravo Shaoran, trátala como una tonta a tu ahora novia, y miéntele desde un principio.- Coloco sus manos en su cintura.- Termina con ella o le diré todo.- Y no aguante mas, la sujete del cuello y la azote contra la pared, escuche el golpe seco, y su voz quejándose, pero poco me importo_

_-Shaoran tranquilízate.- Eriol ahora estaba a mi lado, tratando de quitar mi mano del cuello de mi prima, si debía matarla lo haría_

_- No vuelvas a amenazarme Meiling.- La solté, y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación, no importándome los reclamos hechos por mi prima"_

-Duerme.- Vi que Sakura ya estaba abrazándome.- No iré a ningún lado, no te preocupes.- Le di un beso en la frente y dispuse a hacer lo que me pedía mi flor de cerezo.

Por que estos momentos eran especiales, abrazados, juntos, y nadie me lo quitaría, mataría a quien fuera, solo por que Sakura y yo permaneciéramos juntos para toda la vida.

…..

...

* * *

Notas De la Escritora Frustrada:

Segundo Capitulo =) yeeeeehhhhh :D...

Debo agradecer a esas personitas que me dejaron comentarios diciendo que les gusto mi nueva historia, :D espero que este cap. tambien les motivara para seguir leyendo y comentando jojojo ;)

Ohh si a mi tambien me gusta que Shaoran sea posesivo jajajaja =)

Espero esta vez no se tenga faltas de ortografia, por que segun yo checo antes de subir, y cuando veo, hay errores y yo de joder ¬¬, pero bueno aun asi se entiende :D

Cualquier duda, o aclaracion haganmela saber ajajaja

Las leo la proxima semana ;)

Peace...


	3. Capitulo III

Como siempre ;)

Personajes del grupo CLAMP

Historia de BECKYTA

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Le estaba preparando el desayuno a Shaoran, no tardaría en despertarse, ayer había sido extraño, las llamadas, y ver a mi prometido actuar de forma rara

-Quieres que engorde, Sakura.- Voltee para verlo, solo traía sus bóxers, estaba apoyándose en la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que sus músculos sobresalieran, Shaoran a pesar de ser un chico delgado, era notorio ver como su cuerpo había sido trabajado por horas de entrenamiento, y no me quejo, era apetecible, me sonroje por todas las ideas enfermas que se me acumulaban por mi novio, el se acerco rápido a mi y me beso en la mejilla.- Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- Le conteste.- ¿Dormiste bien?.- Le preguntaba mientras le serbia un poco de jugo

- Cuando estas tu, claro que si.- Dio un sorbo del vaso que le había entregado.

Estoy segura que nadie ha visto ese encanto de coqueto que tiene, esa sonrisa tan mágica que me atrapa, y quería que siempre fuera así, ser la única de esos cambios suyos, que solo yo pudiera provocarlo

-Hoy será mi ultima noche en el restaurante.- Le comente un poco triste, y es que, aunque tenia pensado que el trabajo fuera temporal, hasta que encontrara algo de mi profesión, había tomado cariño a todos.- Lo seguirás viendo.- Y sonreí a modo de agradecimiento

- La próxima semana ya estamos en noviembre y al siguiente mes, usted tiene un compromiso muy importante conmigo.- Se soltó a reír, y verlo tan tranquilo, disfrutando esa paz que nos envolvía me ponía feliz

- Ocho de diciembre.- Asentí.- Si lo anote en mi agenda.- Y ahora yo reía

- Te Amo, Shaoran.-

-Y yo a ti.-

Yo era feliz, solo con saber eso

…

…..

…

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba viendo en los espejos, como la modista hacia unos pequeños ajustes a mi traje, a un lado mío estaba Eriol, también llevaba puesto su ropa para mi boda

- Aun nada de Yue.- Y es que había pasado una semana después del incidente con el celular de Sakura, pero yo aun sospechaba de que había sido el

- Nada.- Estaba molesto, ese maldito era bueno.- No arruinara el día que te cases con Sakura.- Respire profundo, debía dejar de atormentarme pero no podía

Yue Tsukishiro era uno de los mafiosos de Corea, que querían ganar mas terrenos, y esos incluían los que pertenecían a mi clan. Hemos peleado, muchas veces, en las que siempre salimos mejor librados nosotros que el, pero no podía aun así confiarme, sobre todo estando Sakura.

- Dos semanas.- La voz de Eriol, me regreso a este mundo.- Aun quieres casarte.- Bufe, que pregunta tan mas estúpida me estaba haciendo.- Vale, con esa cara me dijiste todo

- ¿Qué a pasado con Tomoyo?.- No quería que la lastimara, por que sabia que eso haría sufrir a Sakura

- Nada. Solo salimos una que otra vez, nada formal.- Vi su mirada, sabia que estaba pasando con el.- Idiota.- Le dije y me vio directo a los ojos.- Lo se.- No me dijo mas

Conocía a Eriol, en cierto modo, y en la mayoría de los aspectos, y aunque si realmente estuviera interesado por Tomoyo, no haría ningún compromiso con ella, en eso, el era mucho mas fuerte e inteligente que yo.

- Nos permite.- Le dije fríamente a la modista y ella solo se inclino un poco y aceptando mi orden y se fue

- Es una gran chica.- Me hablo.- Y si no fuera un gran hijo de puta, que le encanta matar personas, tal vez intentaría algo mas serio con Tomoyo.- Se acerco a mi y nos vimos los dos en el espejo

-Somos escoria.- dije y el asintió, solo que el es capaz de no llevarse a nadie, para no hacerla sufrir, yo realmente era el hijo de puta, arrastrar a la mas bella flor de esta mundo, solo por amarla de una manera enferma, una que solo Sakura compartía conmigo.- Y siempre seremos eso.- Fue lo ultimo que me dijo mi amigo de toda la vida, cuando se volvió a sentar y me dejo viéndome solo en el espejo.

…..

…

…..

**(Sakura)**

-Todos te extrañan, Sakurita.- Era la voz de Rika, había quedado con ella, con Naoko, dos amigas del restaurante donde trabaje y con Tommy, en un café cerca de la casa de Shaoran, para terminar algunas detalles de la boda

-Yo también lo hago.- Sonreí, y es que si fue una despedida un poco triste

"_Cada uno me abrazaba, eran pasada ya mas de las once de la noche y habíamos cerrado ya el lugar_

_- Aun vendré.- Les decía, mientras Naoko no dejaba de abrazarme_

_-Lo sabemos, pero ahora cuando vengas, serás una clienta de re-nombre.- Reímos al unisonó_

_-La señora Li.- Y me sonroje"_

-Así que mañana viene tu Touya.- Escuche el nombre de mi hermano y vi que lo mencionaba Naoko.- Tu haz de estar encantada, no es así Tomoyo.- Dirijo mí mirada a mi amiga, y se notaba su sonrojo

Sabia que ella quería a mi hermano, y que se le había declarado, y este la había rechazado, por que tenia una relación con una chica llamada Kaho Mizuki y aunque eso tenia ya su tiempo, Tomoyo aun sentía ese gran cariño por el. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que mi hermano se interesara por mi amiga, por que así vería a dos personas que quiero felices, y Tomoyo, no se fijaría en Eriol, pero a veces, las cosas no resultan como uno quiere.

-¿A que hora llega?.- Me pregunto Rika .- Pasando medio día.- Touya era mi hermano mayor, el que siempre me cuidaba, y me protegía de los muchachos, como de Shaoran, seguía sin agradarle mucho, aunque lleváramos ya mucho tiempo el y yo de novios

"_-No estés nerviosa.- Trataba de decirme Shaoran, aunque su tono, me indicaba que le causaba gracia la situación_

_Lo fulmine con la mirada.- Tu no entiendes.-Me mordí un poco el labio, y respire profundo.- Tenia años de no venir a Japón, y ahora vengo y tengo novio, y mas que eso, ese novio me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte.- Ahora me estaba mordiendo una uña_

_Detuvo el coche.- Es esta tu casa Sakura.- Mire el lugar que estaba a un lado. Dos pisos, color amarillo, el pequeño jardín, viejos recuerdos venían a mi mente, extrañaba mucho mi hogar, a mi padre, a mi hermano, vi de nuevo a Shaoran y asentí_

_Toque la puerta, estaba hiperventilando, mi novio, apretó un poco mas mi mano y la persona que ahora se encontraba enfrente de mi, era Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi padre, sonreí.- Papá.- Habían sido ya mas de cuatro años sin verlo, solo nos habíamos comunicado por teléfono o correo electrónico, sentí su abrazo, su calor, su cariño, y no pude evitarlo, lagrimas brotaron, pero eran de felicidad, el estaba ahí conmigo_

_-Sakura, hija.- Lo escuche hablarme, pero yo estaba solo viéndolo, su amable rostro, su cabello color castaño como el que le herede, su porte.- ¿Hija?.- _

_-ahh perdón.- Me sonroje.- Es que hace tanto que no te veo.- Me sonrió como cuando era pequeña, me permitió entrar a la casa junto a mi prometido, fuimos a la sala, aun estaba igual como cuando me había ido_

_-Iré por unas bebidas.- pero lo detuve.- Papá, el es Shaoran, mi prometido.- Tenia las manos sudándome, los dos se quedaron viendo_

_- Es un gusto joven Shaoran.- Dijo mi padre, mientras estrechaba la mano, junto a la de mi novio, respire con calma_

_Solo había pasado una hora, cuando le platique como Shaoran me había pedido matrimonio, así como la fecha que queríamos, cuando la puerta se abrió._

_Ahí estaba, su cabello oscuro, su cejas pobladas, su altura.- Touya .- grite de emoción y fui a abrazarlo_

_El parecía un poco sorprendido.- Monstro.- Escuche su no tan lindo apodo hacia mi, pero no me importaba esta vez, sus brazos se cerraron a mi cintura. Levante mi mirada.- Hola.- Me beso la frente.- Ven.- Tome de su mano y lo dirigí hacia donde estaba papá y mi novio. Se detuvo, note que su mirada estaba hacia Shaoran_

_- Quien es el mocoso.- Hablo molesto.- Touya, el no es ningún mocoso, es el Shaoran, mi novio_

_-Tu novio.- Su voz parecía molesta.- si no te hagas el sorprendido, que ya se los había contado_

_-En realidad.- Ahora Shaoran estaba hablando.- Soy su prometido.- Y mis ojos se abrieron como los de Touya_

_-QUEEEEE.- Grito mi hermano.- Vas a casarte, con ese mocoso.- Tranquilízate, por favor.- Pero no me hacia caso, estaba en otro mundo, decía cosas sin sentido"_

Ese día fue un caos, después de que Touya se entero, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, mi papá lo tranquilizo, y eso me alegraba, necesitaba de ambos para esto poder realizar esto

…..

….

….

**(Shaoran)**

- Así que debimos venir por tu querido cuñadito.- Bufe, y es que no era para menos, Touya Kinomoto, era otra de las personas que me sacaban de mis casillas, diciéndome mocoso, o queriendo apartarme de Sakura, maldito hermano sobre protector

-No entiendo por que no te querrá.-Vi a Eriol, y como este se divertía con toda esta situación, odiaba que se burlara de mi.- Quieres callarte.- Y ahora su risa se escuchaba en toda la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Solo esperamos unos minutos más y el hermano de Sakura estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, nos acercamos

-Touya.- Dije fríamente.-Mocoso.- Me contesto y mi enojo empezaba a florecer.- El es Eriol.- Mi amigo y mi cuñado, se estrecharon la mano. Después de eso, nos dirigimos hacia el coche

-Iré a casa de mi hermana, mocoso.- Yo estaba conduciendo.- Te instalaras en la mansión Li.- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.- A casa de mi hermana.- Apreté la mandíbula, y desvié el coche, para ir a casa de Sakura y no a la mía

Todo el camino fue en completo silencio y se sentía todo el ambiente tenso, por lo que al salir del coche, trate de tranquilizarme, sobretodo por mi novia, ella quería que su hermano y yo, nos lleváramos bien, pero era imposible, el tipo me odiaba, y bueno, a mi tampoco me agradaba

Tenía las llaves de la casa de Sakura, pero sabía que su "hermanito" daría el grito en el cielo, por lo que me dispuso a tocar el timbre.

En eso apareció lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, su carita de sorpresa, ella no traía ninguna gota de maquillaje, y bueno ni lo necesitaba, una pantalón de mezclilla pegado y una blusa de tirantes, estaba descalza.- Me estaba arreglando, para ir a verlos.- Y cuando estaba a nada de contestarle, su hermano, me quito para así abrazar a mi Sakura y ella le correspondió feliz, escuche la risita de Eriol

Solo era aguantarlo dos semanas, solo eso, podía hacerlo, tenia que, nada arruinaría mi boda, ni siquiera el hermano de mi prometida

…

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

Solo había pasado dos dias, y Touya y Shaoran no podían verse, era algo frustrante, y sobre todo hoy por que era el ensayo de la boda, y mi papá no estaba, el llegaría la semana entrante. Respire profundo, quería que todo saliera bien, y sin ningún contratiempo

-Jovenes.- Era la voz de la organizadora, nos habia regañado ya, unas tres veces o tal vez mas, y es que Yamazaki el novio de Chiharu, otra amiga del restaurante, se habia vuelto un buen amigo, de Eriol, en un par de minutos, y contaban historias poco ciertas, o eso creo, la verdad es que eran buenos inventando todo tipo de cosas.

Senti una mano que entrelazaba la mia, gire un poco para ver a mi lado, a lo mas perfecto que mi vista ha captado. Iba a decirle que guapo se veía, sobre todo hoy, pero mi hermano me tomo por los hombros jalándome hacia el, tratando que Shaoran me soltara pero fue imposible, ahora yo estaba en medio de ellos, y sonreía nerviosa, no podía hacer mas

- Sr. Li, usted ya sabe su lugar, asi que espere allá, por favor.- Le dijo con un tono desesperado la organizadora, y vi su cejas fruncirse, no quería dejarme, conto tres, me dio un beso en la mejilla no importándole que mi hermano estuviera casi acaparándome toda y se fue cerca del altar.

Ahora el resto estábamos atrás.- El orden será asi, la Señorita Rika junto a, disculpe y su pareja.- Le cuestiono.- El no pudo venir, pero estará ese dia, te lo prometo Sakura.- Me vio con ojos suplicantes.-y asentí, sabia que el novio de Rika, era el Sr. Tereda, un tipo mucho mayor que ella, pero era una buena persona.

-De acuerdo.- Era la voz de nueva cuenta de la organizadora.- De ahí seguirá la Señorita Chiharu, junto con el joven Yamazaki.- Y ellos se colocaron atrás de Rika.- continuaremos con Naoko y Touya.- Vi a mi hermano fruncir su ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, y sobre todo por que Tomoyo estaría con Eriol, y eso no le causaba ningún pizca de alegría

"_Abri la puerta, y ahí delante de mi estaba Tomoyo, habíamos acordado un par de horas antes que pasaría a mi casa , y de ahí, irnos a la residencia de Shaoran y ver a mi hermano, pero los planes habían cambiado un poco._

_Cuando entro Tomoyo, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Touya y Eriol juntos, y no era para menos, digo uno era su antiguo amor y bueno el otro, y es que no quisiera decir que estaba enamorado de el mejor amigo de mi prometido, pero como la veía, creo que lo estaba-_

_-Touya.- escuche hablar a mi amiga, mi hermano se levanto, la beso en la mejilla, y escuche un hola de parte de el, la tomo de la mano y la sento a su lado. _

_Yo me coloque junto con Shaoran, el me beso cerca de mi ojo y me sonroje.- Te vez tan linda Tomoyo.- Le dijo mi hermano, y note como Eriol, los observaba detenidamente"_

-Me entendió.- Sali de mis pensamientos.- ¿Si?.- Le dije a la persona encargada de mi boda, y ella me vio un poco molesta, por que no le habia puesto atención otra vez.- Esperara un o dos minutos, en lo que sus damas de honor se colocan a un lado del altar, y su padre y usted empezaran a caminar.- Moví la cabeza en forma de afirmación

…

…

….

**(Shaoran)**

Estabamos en la recepción de la casa del clan, habíamos ofrecido Sakura y yo una pequeña cena a nuestros amigos, y eso de amigos, me refería a los de mi prometida, por que la verdad es que yo solo tenia a Eriol y Meiling, aunque ella era mi prima.

Tenia en mi mano un vaso de vodka y veía a todos, estaban contentos, divirtiéndose, platicando, y Sakura estaba feliz, abrazaba a su hermano y reia por algún comentario tonto hecho por su amigo el tal Yamazaki

Senti la presencia de Eriol.- Necesitamos hablar.- Era seria su voz, y de un sorbo termine de tomar el liquido que estaba en mi vaso.

Nos movimos tratando de no llamar la atención y cerramos la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la residencia.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Fue mi pregunta hacia Eriol.- A llegado otro de nuestros barcos, con las armas y la droga, paso sin ningún problema.- Y es que nosotros ya teníamos años en esto, sabíamos como era la policía, sabíamos como extorsionar a algunos, pagarles a otros por su silencio, era algo tan fácil.- La distribución será como siempre.- No.- Le dije.- Cambia algunas cosas, Yue ya a de saber todo esto, y no quiero que intente robarnos otra vez, entendido.- Y Eriol acepto sin ninguna queja mi orden

Estaba a nada de salir.- Oye.-La voz de Eriol me detuvo.- Nunca te lo dije pero.- Mi amigo se acerco.- Me da gusto el saber que pronto estarás con tu chica.- Y me palmeo la espalda como si yo fuera un niño, y le iba a decir un par de cosas, pero note, su semblante melancólico aunque fueron segundos, el paso a mi lado.

Lo vi caminar, sabia por que había sido todo eso

"_Había acompañado a Sakura a la pequeña cocina de su casa, mientras su hermano se refrescaba un poco en el baño, asi que aprovechamos para poder besarnos, como un par de adolescentes a escondidas, Touya creía que estábamos en la sala con Tomoyo y Eriol, idiota pensé._

_Reiamos cual tonto, pero cuando estábamos a nada de volver a besarnos, la voz de mi amigo nos hizo detenernos.- Se nota que te interesa.-nos quedamos extrañados y nos acercamos un poco mas para escucharlos.- Lo quiero mucho.- Ahora era Tomoyo la que hablaba.- pero yo te amo a ti.- Sakura dejo salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero la calle colocando una de mis manos en su boca. Pasaron unos segundos.- Yo no te amo Tomoyo.- Sakura me estaba mordiendo la mano, pero no me importo.- Me gustas, y te aprecio, pero no puedo ofrecerte mas.-_

_Mi novia estaba furiosa, y quería salir, pero la detuve.- Shhh tranquila amor.- Le dije, y creo que mis palabras surtieron efecto, por que dejo de moverse.- _

_-Lo se Eriol, y no me importa.-Las lagrimas de Sakura, empezaban a caer, lo sentía.- Quédate con Touya, por que yo no te podre valorar como tu te lo mereces.- Y de ahí volvió el silencio"_

Entiendo a lo que se refería, en verdad que si, y cerré la puerta tras de mi, dirigiéndome hacia mi única prioridad, hacia mi Sakura

…

…...

...

* * *

Notas Tardías:

Un poco mas corto y diria que este cap, tambien es de "relleno", para lo que se viene :D ... tarde en actualizar por que tuve muchos problemas con mi lap, y estaba a nada de perder toooooda mi informacion, pero gracias a mi novio no fue asi (mmmuaaaackkk=)***), ya por fin podre escribir mas y subir cada semana como tengo pensado.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, que como dije esta mas tranquilo, solo los preparativos, el triangulo amoroso que se aproxima entre Eriol-Tomoyo-Touya, y no podia faltar que Shaoran y Touya no se llevaran jajajaja :D ... y como ven ya pronto es la boda (comente que no queria hacer muchos capitulos de esta historia).

En fin ya me proyecto de mas xD... Saludos a todas las personas que me dejan comentarios (que espero que esto siga asi), y pronto tambien espero contestarles mas "personal".

Mmmm por cierto, que aunque no me deja comentario ¬¬ siempre lee mis historias, y pues este fin de semana, es especial, pues cumplimos dos años 5 meses ;)...Gracias por seguir soportandome ;)

Peace =)


	4. Capitulo IV

Como cada Capitulo:

Personajes creados por CLAMP

Historia creada por Mi

Disfruten :D

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Tenía ya los ojos abiertos, veía el color del techo blanco, tan blanco como el vestido que hoy en la tarde luciría, mi corazón palpitaba rápido, y podía escucharlo. Hoy era el dia, hoy era nuestra boda

En un par de horas, mi casa, estaría llena de vestidos de mis damas de honor, así como las esperaba para maquillarme, arreglándome, y es que aunque Shaoran me dijo que podía darme especialistas para eso, no lo quería, tenia a mis amigas, quería compartir esa experiencia con ellas.

Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba ducharme, que el agua me refrescara. Pero antes fui a la cocina, ahí ya estaba mi hermano y mi papá, el habia llegado dos días antes, el también quiso quedarse en mi casa.

-Buenos días.- Hable, y los dos voltearon, recibiéndome con una hermosas sonrisas.- Hoy es el dia.- Y abrace a mi papá y este me recibió con todo ese amor que me tenia y Touya me revolvió mi cabello, estaba contenta.

**(Shaoran)**

-Estaba sentado en mi cama, viendo una foto de Sakura, la tocaba con sumo cuidado, como si ella estuviera ahí conmigo, en un par de horas mas, ella seria mi esposa

"–_Voy a ducharme, prometido.- Era la primera vez que me decía así, y es que hace un par de horas le habia propuesto matrimonio y ella acepto, era tan irreal._

_La segui, y ella reia, le rompi la blusa.- Oye.- Me reprocho.- Ya te comprare otra, prometida.- Se mordió el labio y la bese con pasión, y Sakura me correspondió._

_Toque sus senos, y ella abrió mi cremallera, y en ese proceso, daba placer a mi máxima excitación. Con algunas dificultades entramos a su baño, aun llevaba puesto su falda y yo la camisa, pero abri la regadera, bañándonos por esas gotas, Sakura se quejo un poco, pero la volvi a callar con un beso._

_Lami su cuello, su pecho, lo mordí levemente mientras los dos nos causaba una placentera tortura, bese su abdomen plano, y le quite su falda junto con su ropa interior, me quede ahí, lamiendo, y sintiendo ese liquido que me volvió loco de ella, puse su pierna encima de mi hombro, para que mi lengua entrara mas, oh si quería que llegara, quería que se derramara, pero me aparto y vi que negaba, le sonreí. _

_Me quite mi camisa mojada y completamente mi pantalón como todo lo demás, la levante, y ahora Sakura estaba apoyándose en la pared, no tenia escapatoria, me beso el cuello, dejándome marcas, que la verdad no me importaba, si quería marcar lo que era suyo, por mi feliz._

_Fui entrando en ella, con paciencia, aunque quería embestirla lo mas rápido posible, pero era tan mágico sentirla asi de caliente poco a poco. Gemía y yo estaba igual. La penetre. No me cansaria, nunca, siempre era algo nuevo, algo puro, estar con ella, Su voz pidiendo mas, suplicándome que la amara asi, cuando decía mi nombre, me enloquecía, cuando me tocaba en cualquier zona, pidiendo que no parara._

_Se apretó mas a mi cuerpo, Sakura estaba llegando a su orgasmo, pero no lo permitiría aun no. Sali de ella, y la coloque dándome la espalda. Tome su mano con la mia, y la puse en su intimidad, mientras mi miembro le causaba placer por atrás de ella, y bueno eso a mi me excitaba mas._

_Otra vez sus gemidos eran la gloria, su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, y la bese con desespero, yo tambien estaba llegando al clímax._

_-Un poco mas.- Dije, pero era imposible, tenerla asi tan expuesta para mi, no resistía, y mis movimientos fueron mas rápidos, Sali de ella, y algo de mi broto, cayendo en la parte baja a su espalda y recorriendo su hermoso trasero como sus piernas. En mi mano habia pruebas de su propio placer alcanzado y no dude en probarlo, era lo mejor que probaría siempre, aunque eso a ella le causaba total timidez"_

Note como una parte de mi cuerpo sobresalía debajo de las sabanas –Mierda.- Me dije.- Hoy en la noche, después de la boda.- Ahora solo necesitaba un baño con mucha agua fría.

…

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

Habíamos decidido que en la misma residencia de Shaoran se llevara la ceremonia, puesto que tenia un hermoso jardín, y era perfecto para casarnos y de ahí pasar a uno de los mas grandes salones que puede haber. Y aunque yo hubiera querido una boda mas sencilla, y con menos gente, tambien sabia lo importante que era Shaoran, y necesitaba aparentar con la sociedad, y que mejor con nuestra boda.

"_-Creo que aquí seria perfecto, poner las sillas con los arreglos florales.- Le decia entusiasmada a Shaoran, aunque note claramente que el no era de los chicos que les interesara esas cosas, le di un codazo_

_-Auch.- Se quejo y lo fulmine con la mirada.- Sakura, tu sabes que no se nada de eso, que quieres que te diga.-coloco su frente al mio.- Yo solo quiero casarme contigo _

_Y con eso me desbanco.- Ya se, pero.- Me sonroje.- Tu invitaste a tanta gente que todo debe tambien debe ser agradable para ellos_

_Se separo de mi, y eso no me gusto.- Realmente no queria invitar a todas esas personas.- veia hacia un punto irrelevante, tome su mano y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.- Entiendo Shaoran, de verdad.- Eran los detalles de ser la pareja de alguien como el"_

- Te vez tan hermosa.- Era mi padre el que me hablaba, y le sonreí atreves del espejo.

"_Tomoyo, llego a mi casa, junto con Rika y Naoko, y es que las dos ultimas, estaban contentas por que hoy les enseñaria mi vestido de novia_

_-Pasen.- Les dije contenta.- Y se fueron directo al pequeño saloncito que tenia_

_Entre a mi habitación, donde encima de mi cama se hallaba mi vestido, ese vestido que usaria en el momento mas maravilloso que pudiera tener._

_Respire profundo y sali con el puesto, escuche los pequeños gritos de exclamación de mis amigas, y me sonroje más_

_El vestido era de un hermoso staple, de línea A, con un sencillo bordado, nada ostentoso, y para mi eso era perfecto_

_-Sakura estas mas que divina.- Hablo Rika, mientras se paraba a un lado mio y tocaba parte del vestido blanco que traia_

_Un flash me sorprendió, y era Tomoyo con su camara.- Tengo que Sakura, estas cosas son para la posteridad.- y como siempre, mi mejor amiga me hizo sonrojar"_

Sonrei al recordarlas, al darme ese apoyo, esa motivación, mi padre se acerco y me beso la frente y cerre los ojos, recibiendo ese hermoso afecto de su parte.

-¿Estas lista?.- Me pregunto y lo mire a los ojos.- Lo estoy.- Despues de eso tomo mi mano para acercarnos a mi nueva vida.

…

…

….

Las puertas del jardín se abrieron, pude notar que habia mucha gente, de la cual estaba segura que no conocia. Caminamos lento, y en cada paso que daba recordaba momentos vividos con Shaoran, en todos estos años de noviazgo, lo amaba, desde siempre, no importándome que fuera que hiciera, lo amaría

Yo solo quería estar a su lado, hacerlo tan feliz, como el me hacia feliz, por que yo habia nacido para estar con el, no importándome nada mas, no importándome la gente a la que tuviera que enfrentar para estar siempre a su lado.

Otros pasos mas, y me sonreían las personas, hablaban y no me intereso en absoluto, yo solo quería llegar a el, que me tomara de la mano y consumar este acto. Lo quería a el, solo a el.

- Cuidala.- Le dijo mi padre, y Shaoran asintió, coloco mi mano junto a la de el, y su sonrisa me tranquilizo, por que el era mi bálsamo, mi refugio, mi casa, mi todo.

Nos colocamos enfrente del padre y empezó la ceremonia.

**(Shaoran)**

Sakura estaba a lado mio, escuchando atenta lo que el sacerdote nos decía, la verdad es que yo no creo en nada de eso, tal vez, por lo que hago, yo se que mis actos, ni dios perdonaría, entonces para que buscarlo. Solo la veía a ella, a mi vida, a mi amor.

Cuando caminaba hacia el altar verla con ese vestido, que le quedaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, brindado un panorama de ternura como de deseo, solo ella podía ser tan perfecta.

Era el momento de los votos, habíamos decidido escribir los nuestros. Tomo mi mano

-Shaoran no necesito prometer que te amare, por que lo hago y siempre será asi, Tu eres lo único que necesito para que yo viva, estare a tu lado, en todo momento, en cualquier situación, por que Te amo, y no me importa nada mas.- sabia a que se refería.- Y coloco la argolla en mi dedo anular

- Sakura, Te amo desde que te vi, y te hare feliz, siempre, por que es lo único que quiero en esta vida, cuidare de ti, vere por ti, nunca te faltara nada.- Estaba sonrojada.- Nunca creí poder amar a alguien como lo hago por ti Sakura, eres mi luz, mi angel, mi vida, y nunca te dejare.- Ahora yo le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, recordando, y atesorando ese momento. En ese recinto no habia nadie mas, solo ella y yo, nos sonreímos

-Puedes besar a la novia.- Escuche al padre y no repare en mas, y bese a la que ahora es mi esposa.

…

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

Salimos del recinto, y antes de proseguir con la fiesta, tuvimos que ir a otro salón donde tambien estaban ya, mi padre, mi hermano y mis amigos, era ahora pasar a casarnos por lo civil, solo que habíamos decidido Shaoran y yo que eso seria solo con nuestros familiares y amigos.

Mi felicidad no cabia en mi, sonreía sin tapujos, y aunque Shaoran parecía mas calmado, yo sabia que no era asi, además del agarre que tenia en mi mano

-Bueno señores, necesitamos que los testigos firmen primero.- Y paso Tomoyo, luego mi hermano asi como mi padre, para de ahí segur Eriol, y Yamazaki y Meiling

-Señor Li.- Shaoran se acerco y firmo.- sigue usted.- Me dijo el juez, tome el bolígrafo, y sin dudarlo firme

Abrace a Shaoran.- Eres mía.- Me susurro al odio, y me mato con eso.- Tuya.- Le conteste

…..

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

Nunca me gustaran las fiestas, y aunque yo solo quería tener a Sakura e irme con ella, y poder hacer mia, ahora a mi esposa, debía seguir un poco mas, por el bien el clan, aparentar la buenas personas que no somos.

-Me honra presentarles por primera vez, al Señor y la Señora Li.- Entonces los dos decidimos entrar, la gente aplaudia, y aun asi me mantuve lo mas serio que podia

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, y entre en pánico, odiaba decirlo y admitirlo, pero era malo bailando

-Tranquilo.- Me susurro Sakura.- No te soltare.- Y vi como me guiñaba el ojo y me colocaba mis manos en su cintura y ella ponia ahora las suyas en mi cuello, y solo a mi esposa, le sonrei, por su comentario

Nos seguiamos mirando, como si nadie mas existiera- Soy tan Feliz.- Me hablo de repente.- Siento que estallare de todo este hermoso sentimiento.- Mi sonrisa se ensancho.- Yo tambien lo soy Sakura.- Y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ella se acomodo en mi pecho, ahí pude visualizar gente de las otros clanes que eran alianzas que teníamos, y no podíamos dejar de perder, y a ellos tambien le convenia, odiaba hacerle eso a Sakura, pero tambien era por su seguridad, cuidarla, eso me pidió su padre, y eso haría

-En que tanto piensas esposo mio.- Me hablo seductoramente Sakura y la vi.- En cuantas ganas tengo de verte sin este vestido puesto.- y ahora ella se sonrojo, tan hermosa.- ¿No te gusta mi vestido?.- Y tan inocente.- la bese en la sien.- Es lindo, sobre todo cuando tu lo traes .- sonrio.- pero me encantas mas cuando, no traes nada puesto.-Y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo.

La estreche y ella se abrazo a mi.- Gracias por todo esto Shaoran.- Puse mi mejilla en su cabeza, si yo era aun mas alto que ella.- No, Sakura.- Sonreia, como solo lo hago cuando ella esta conmigo.- Gracias a ti, por dejarme aun seguir contigo, aun siendo el monstruo que soy.- Me abrazo mas fuerte.

Y era verdad, aun sabiendo que era un asesino, un mafioso, ella me acepto y era algo de lo cual nunca dejaría de agradecerle, por que Sakura, me hacia querer vivir, aun con toda la mierda que me rodeaba.

…

….

…..

**(Tomoyo)**

- Seguia sentada desde que que la fiesta empezo y es que el hecho de venir con Eriol, mi idea era muy diferente a lo que pasaba ahorita

-¿Y tu pareja?.- Sonrei un poco melancolica

-No tengo ni idea.- Le conteste y esta vez dirigí mi mirada a Touya

Debo decir que desde que el llego, me di cuenta de que lo que sentia por el, ya no era amor, era un gran cariño, y aunque no dejara de gustarme como a cualquier chica, mi interés era hacia alguien mas, alguien que desde que Sakura me lo presento, entro rápido a mi corazón, volviendome adicta a el, aunque el no me quisiera

- Si no esta el, yo puedo ser tu pareja si quieres.- Me sonrio de una manera diferente, una de la que no estaba acostumbrada, y eso me extraño

-¿Quieres bailar?.- Me pregunto y le sonrei

Tomo mi mano y cuando nos dirigimos a la pista donde habia gente, fuimos interceptados por Eriol

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder, se veía tan hermoso

"_Cuando abri la puerta de mi casa, se encontraba con un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa un poco menos formal, que lo hacia verse desaliñadamente sexy_

_-Niña bonita, me deja entrar.- Me coqueteo.- Prometo portarme bien"_

Y es que el era asi, tan sexy, tan desinhibido al hablar, me mordí el labio

Sus miradas iban de Touya hacia mi.- Solo me invito a bailar.- Fui la primera que hablo

-¿Te molesta?.- Escuche la voz de Touya.- Debo decir que si me molesta.- Le contesto Eriol

-Tomoyo.- Me hablaron los dos, y ahora yo los veia, El semblante de Touya era de enojo mientras que el de Eriol, mostraba tranquilidad.- Bailamos después esta bien.- Y esperaba que el me entendiera

…..

…

…

**(Eriol)**

-Gracias Tomoyo.- Le sonrei y ella se habia sonrojado mas, dios como queria estar en ella, me estaba matando

-Deberia haberme negado sabes.- Y seguia sin verme, después de que nos adentramos a la pista de baile

-Lo se, he sido una pésima pareja.- En verdad esperaba estar este dia con Tomoyo, pero tambien debia cuidar la seguridad de todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta

-¿Siempre eres asi?.- Me cuestiono, y solo le sonreí

"_Ahí estaba yo, dentro del coche y la ventanilla abierta, fumando, recordando con gracia como habia matado a un tipo que no nos habia pagado por la mercancia que le entregamos, y es que para mi esa sensación era inexplicable, escucharlo suplicarme, que parara, era divertido_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y sonrei más, tal vez era que tambien estaba un poco drogado, creo que ese medio mas valor para estar ahí, queria entrar, besarla, arrancarle lo que tuviera puesto, y tomarla una, dos, miles de veces, reí por mis malditos pensamientos_

_Salí del coche y con mi zapato apague el cigarro, atravesé la calle y toque el timbre de la puerta_

_Solo espere unos segundos y ahí estaba la pequeña amatista que me atormentaba, sorprendida por verme_

_-Niña bonita, me deja entrar.- Le coqueteé- Prometo portarme bien.- Y me dejo pasar"_

A veces mi delirio por ella era mas fuerte, que mis deseos por que me odiara.- ¿Entonces?.- Su voz me regreso de mis pensamientos

-Siempre.- Le dije

-Eres todo un misterio Eriol Hiraguizawa.- Y si lo era, y asi seria para ella

…

…

…

**(Sakura)**

Habia pasado ya mas de dos horas, de nuestra boda, y algunos invitados se habia ido, por lo que le dije a Shaoran que era tiempo que nosotros tambien nos fuéramos, y el no dudo ni un segundo.

Dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Eriol como a su prima, yo mientras abrazaba a mi hermano, a mi papá y mis demás amigos como despedida.

Un par de minutos, y Shaoran ya estaba a mi lado, tambien despidiéndose de todos.- Nos veremos en una semana ¿verdad?.- Me dijo Tomoyo.- Si, Shaoran tiene algunas ocupaciones.- no iba a dar mas detalles.- Me sonrio hermosamente mi amiga.- Lista.- Me hablo Shaoran por lo que yo le dije que si

Abrio la puerta del carro, y entre, era un gran coche, y enfrente de mi estaba el chofer, después Shaoran entro cerrando asi la puerta del vehiculo y me beso con locura, me rei.- Espera.- Le dije y el negó con la cabeza.- Te deseo.- Y me sonroje.- Tanto.- Y volvió a besarme

Shaoran apretó un botón, para que una ventanilla se levantara entre nosotros y el chofer, para asi nosotros tuviéramos mas privacidad.- No quiero esperar.- Me dijo y le sonreí, entro su lengua en mi boca, explorándola sin tapujos, coloco su mano derecha en mi seno, masajeándolo, dándole placer, yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, tambien lo deseaba.

El coche se detuvo, Shaoran se aparto de mi y de nueva cuenta el carro empezó a moverse, tomo una de mis manos y yo me quede extrañada, saco de su bolsillo un celular, y con su otra mano me dijo que no hablara, apretó un numero del teléfono y colgó.

Ahora de su saco, sacaba un arma, estaba asustada, me tape la boca con mis manos, y trataba de no llorar, cerre los ojos, y Shaoran me tomo ocultándome un poco entre su cuerpo, iba a matar al chofer, y no sabia por que, que estaba pasando.

**(Shaoran)**

No quería hacerlo, no cuando estaba Sakura, pero tenia que, presentía algo malo, cuando el carro se detuvo, no tenia que detenerse, esa era la orden que le dije a Eriol para el chofer, algo malo pasaría lo se.

Habia quedado con mi prima y Eriol, que ellos me seguirian, por lo que decidi marca al teléfono de Meiling para que se apresuraran, rogaba que no tardaran y cuando estaba dispuesto a soltar el gatillo, sabiendo que con esto, el carro, tal vez chocaría, pero era mi única forma de proteger a Sakura de cualquier otra cosa mas grave. Pero hubo un repentino freno que hizo que nos fueramos hacia adelante Sakura y yo, solte el arma y hubo disparos, trate de cubrir a Sakura, que no la dañaran.

No nos habían dado, pero la puerta se abrió y vi, gente armada asi como en la puerta del otro extremo que abrían.- Salgan.- Nos ordenaron, tome a Sakura, pero el tipo movio la cabeza en negación.- Ella sale por el otro lado.- Sude frio.- Me estaba matando el verla asi.- Ahora.- Y dos tipos me tomaron a mi, y otro a Sakura, separándonos.

Recibi un golpe con la pistola, que me hizo caer.- SHAORAN.- Sakura me gritaba, pero tenia al mismo tipo que me habia golpeado apuntándome directamente en la cabeza

Vi como la metieron a un coche, el sujeto me tomo de los cabellos.- El Señor Yue, dice que cuidara a su esposa, como debe ser.- Y volvió a golpearme, dejándome inconsciente.

….

…..

* * *

Notas Largas:

Hi =)

Espero que anden genial, bueno este capitulo fue intenso no?... la boda donde se supone todo deberia ser felicidad y madres que pasa eso xD, ya veremos que pasa en el proximo capitulo, esperemos que la salve muahahahaha

Apeticion de la mayoria (si, no es que de todas), puse ahora pensamientos dados por Tomoyo y Eriol sobre su relacion, ya que si queria poner de ellos, pero no tanto, solo que no se, ustedes me inspiraron a colocar ahora a esta pareja un poco mas, aunque no crean que Touya se dara por vencido muahahahaha

En fin, ya saben comentarios son recibidos, aunque sea un "chido tu fanfic" jajajaja digo no?...ya que lo lees ¬¬ hahahaha naaa es broma...espero que aun disfruten mis locuras

Y ya para la proxima semana subire, como los prometi... de una semana no pasa :D

Saludos :D y buen inicio de semana...


	5. Capitulo V

Buenas =)

Para que no me demanden (?)

Personas hechos por CLAMP

Y bueno para que yo no demande hahah si claro ¬¬ la historia creada por MI

Disfruten =)

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Dicen que cualquier novia recordara su boda, su dia especial, que será inolvidable, recordaba esas palabras dichas por mis amigas. Y si seria inolvidable pero no por haberme casado con el, si no por lo que me esta sucediendo en estos momentos.

"_-Shaoraaaaan.- Gritaba, varias veces, pero vi como un sujeto lo golpeaba y el caia al suelo, pegando su cabeza directamente con el pavimento, estábamos acabados._

_Me metieron al coche violentamente a mis dos lados habían unos tipos armados y encapuchados. Estaba entrando en shock. Que podía hacer, tenían armas, y yo estaba sola, estaba perdida._

_-Por favor.- Suplique al que estaba a mi lado derecho.- Por favor.- Es lo único que podía decirle, note que sus ojos se abrían un poco mas, que dudaba, pero después me vendo los ojos._

_En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el coche, solo pensaba en Shaoran, rezaba por que no lo hubieran matado._

_De pronto sentí unas manos sujetándome fuertemente de mi brazo, me sacaba del coche, y trataba de caminar a su par, pero me era imposible. Trate de escuchar todo, para saber donde estaba, pero mis latidos eran mas fuerte, mi miedo era mas grande_

_-Quieta.- me ordenaron, y no pude hacer nada, tan solo estar ahí, sin moverme, tratando de no llorar, tratando de ser fuerte._

_Unos segundos y unos brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura, trate de zafarme.- Noo, dejame.- Me besaba la espalda, y quería quitarlo.- Noooo.- Volvi a repetir, y escuche una pequeña risa, una que ya habia escuchado hace semanas, y que me despertó temor_

_Me solto y me quito la venda, trate de ver algo, pero era borroso y estaba un poco oscuro el lugar. Enfrente de mi habia un hombre, era igual de alto que Shaoran._

_Su mano toco mi rostro, pero yo lo aparte de golpe, volvió a reir, y después un golpe a mi rostro, cai del impacto.- Eso es para que aprendas a no levantar la mano, Sra. Li.- Escupí sangre"_

Habian pasado ya varias horas de mi secuestro, me encontraba recostada, estaba sola en esa habitación, que solo consistía en un colchón, una ventana con barrotes, una silla y una mesa, no habia mas.

El tipo que me habia golpeado no regreso, pero presentía que en un par de momentos mas, estaría ahí, y solo tenia fuerzas para llorar

…..

…

…..

**(Shaoran)**

He enfrentado tantas cosas, tantos altercados, tantos golpes, pero nada de eso se comparaba a ese terror, ese miedo, que me estaba consumiendo al no saber nada de Sakura

"_Un olor extraño se apoderaba de mi, abri los ojos con dolor, tratando de ubicarme, enfrente de mi estaba Meiling y Tomoyo.- Por fin.- dijo mi prima_

_Me levante de golpe, mareándome al instante.- No seas tonto Shaoran.- Me regaño la amiga de Sakura, pero muy poco me importo._

_Sakura no estaba ahí conmigo, yo deje que se la llevaran, yo deje, que el maldito de Yue, la secuestrara, no sabia que le haría, y entre en pánico, debía encontrarla, debía salvarla, cuidarla como lo prometi._

_-Eriol, donde esta.- Sali de la recamara, sin importarme lo mareado que me encontraba.- La esta buscando.- Mire a mi prima.- ¿Cuanto tiempo?.- Ahora estaba a unos pasos de salir de la mansión.- Una hora.- Mierda pensé, una hora, y aun no sabíamos de Sakura, ese maldito lo tenia bien planeado._

_Y cuando abri la puerta, alguien me sujeto del hombro jalándome a un lado, y recibi otro golpe en la cara, otra vez, me iba a golpear, pero Meiling trato de impedirlo.- Touya espera.- Hablo suplicante Tomoyo_

_Lo vi directamente a los ojos, enojo, furia, impotencia, sabia lo que sentía, yo tenia todas esas sensaciones al triple. Y si sabia que todo esto era mi culpa"_

Despues de recordar ese altercado con el hermano de mi esposa, obtuve por hablarle a Eriol, tenia que saber si ya había información de Sakura

Espere a que contestara-¿Qué encontraste?.-

-Aun nada-Esa respuesta me era atroz.-Cuando te encontramos, vimos cuatro coches, tomaron rutas diferentes, pero seguimos buscando a los alrededores.- Me tense.- Si debes entrar a cada casa, hotel, departamento hazlo.-

-Shaoran.- Trato de querer tranquilizarme.- No me importa que tengas que hacer, me entiendes, solo, tráela a mi lado.- Le hable suplicante

Y no escuche mas nada y colgué el teléfono y sujete mi cabeza con mis manos, la encontraría, no la perdería, simplemente no.

Mi Sakura debía estar conmigo, como siempre, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empecé a llorar.

….

….

…

**(Sakura)**

-Buenos días Señora Li.- Levante mi vista, me había quedado unos minutos dormida. Note la ropa del secuestrador, era lujosa, pero seguía ocultándose el rostro, se acerco y me arrincone.

Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto,visualice una pequeña sonrisa de alegría del que estaba enfrente de mi, toco mi mejilla y me dolio.- Esta un poco hinchado.- Dijo.-No quería golpearte sabes.-seguía callada.- pero tengo un temperamento, peor que el que tiene tu esposo.- Escuchaba ahora mi respiración

El tomo fuertemente mi mano izquierda.- Seria divertido, enviarle algo tuyo, no crees.- saco una navaja.-mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso.- Que vea que sigues viva.- Y lo paso por todo mi brazo, haciendo cortes en el, había dolor y mucho, pero no lloraría, no estando el, no le daría esa satisfacción. Llego hasta mi mano, donde también hirió, y donde estaba mi anillo de matrimonio, lo fue quitando pasando la navaja.

-Hermosa joya.- Me hablo y lo vi.- Como usted, señora.- Limpio su cuchillo, en mi vestido, manchándolo de mi propia sangre.

Se levanto y abrió la puerta, hablo con alguien pero no pude escuchar nada, solo un par de segundos mas, y otra vez estábamos el y yo solos.

-Sabes, realmente no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres, y menos a una como tu, tan bella.- Volvio a salir esa sonrisa llena de ironia.- Una flor de cerezo muy especial.- Ese miedo se estaba apoderando de mi

Un paso mas y me sujeto del brazo donde me hizo las cortadas, grite por el dolor, pero poco le importo, ya que hizo presión para asi poder levantarme.- Pero Shaoran debe aprender.- Su voz era fría.- Y debe pagar.- esto era lo que temía, esto era lo que podía pasarme si seguía con el, lo merecería por amar a alguien como el.

Y sentí el golpe de nuevo, y antes de caer al suelo, me sujeto del cuello, asfixiándome.- Duele verdad.- Estaba viendo borroso.- No debiste casarte.- Me lanzo, y fui directo a caer en la colcha, estaba tosiendo

Una patada fue directo a mi estomago, no podía respirar, otra vino, y otra, ahora tosía de nuevo, pero podía ver la sangre salir, se mezclaba todo con mis lagrimas.

- En un rato mas, vendrán por ti Sakura.- No podía verlo.- Se que tu marido te esta buscando, y hay que movernos antes que nos encuentre.- Su voz volvió a ser parco.- Y yo aun tengo mucho para ti.- Y volvió a dejarme sola, con este irremediable dolor

….

….

…..

**(Shaoran)**

Estábamos en la sala, ya había sido casi un dia y aun no sabíamos donde estaba Sakura, mi impotencia, y miedo aumentaban.

Todo era confuso, Eriol aun buscaba en los diferentes lugares cercanos en donde me habia encontrado, pero estaba seguro que Yue, ya no estaría ahí, se habia movido, alejarse con ella y pronto. Pero no lo permitiría, Sakura regresaría a mi, y yo acabaría con ese hijo de puta, de las peores maneras posibles.

-Señor.- Era la voz de Wei y aun lado estaba un muchacho de unos quince años.- Trae un paquete.- Y no espere mas y lo tome, una pequeña cajita, mi miedo creció, todos se estaba acercando.

Lo desenvolví y mis temores se estaban volviendo realidad, era el anillo de Sakura, de nuestra unión, pero eso no era lo peor, la sortija y la caja, estaba con sangre.

Un grito de terror de Tomoyo, me trajo hacia este mundo, la perdería, y no, no estaba preparado para algo asi, mucho menos de esa manera.

Vi al muchacho.- ¿Quién te lo dio?, ¿Dónde fue?. ¿DIME?.- Le exigí, y el me miro con temor, lo sujete de la camisa.- ¿DIME? CARAJO.- Y estaba zarandeando.- Touya me empujo, si debía golpearlo lo haría, el era la única oportunidad de saber donde estaba Sakura

-Unos tipos, me pagaron por que trajera eso, pero no se nada mas.- Hablo nervioso.- ¿en donde?.- dijo Meiling.- cerca de aquí, unas cuadras, yo solo estaba pasando, y me ofrecieron dinero.- Sollozaba.- No se mas, se lo juro.- Y Touya lo alejo de mi de nueva cuenta.

-Dile a Eriol, que coloque en todo aeropuerto, a nuestra gente.- Meiling asintió.- Ella no se iría, no lo permitiría.

…..

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

"_- Sabes que Te Amo.- Me beso la mejilla y provoco un sonrojo a mi ser_

_-Shaoran deja de olerme.- Le decía apenada y escuche su risita en mi oído.- Es inevitable amor mio.- Y otra vez, mi cara me quemaba._

_Nos encontrábamos en el jardín de su mansión, era nuestro primer aniversario de noviazgo._

_El se recostó, colocando su cabeza en mis piernas.- Aun te duele.- Le dije, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y es que hace una semana, habia llegado con un desgarre, producto de que se cayo de la moto.- Descuida, sano rápido.- Rei ante su comentario_

_-Deberias dejar ya todo eso.- Me vio directamente.- Es muy peligroso, y me preocupas.- No me decía nada, su mirada era compleja, quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevía, y solo suspiro_

_-Tratare.- Me dijo y le sonreí agradecida, aun estaba peinando su cabello con mis dedos.- solo que es un poco mas complicado de lo que crees.- Y eso ultimo presentía que era algo mas dicho para el que para mi"_

Recuerdos, eso, era lo único que me mantenía en estos momentos, solo habia pasado una hora o tal vez un poco menos, ya no estaba segura de nada, de que el tipo me habia quitado mi anillo. Vi mi brazo, la sangre estaba ahora ya seca, las heridas hechas no eran tan profundas, aunque mi abdomen me dolia inmensamente, y ni que decir de la cara.

La puerta se abrió, y dos personas entraron, me tomaron y amordazaron, asi como me volvieron a cubrir el rostro. Trata de caminar pero no podía, asi que me sujetaron mas fuerte y me arrastraron.

Otra vez estaba en un coche, era silencio solo eso.

"_-Ya te dije que lo resolveríamos mañana.- Escuche la voz de Shaoran, y me concentre en ella, habia dejado la habitación por que alguien le habia hablado a su celular._

_-Me importa una mierda oiste.- Me acerque mas.- Ese cargamento sale hoy, o te juro que te arrepentirás.- denotaba molestia.- Y sabes de lo que soy capaz.- No escuche mas, pero fue raro, sabia que Shaoran en cierto modo era frio, estricto, pero esa manera de hablar era diferente, era mala_

_-Sakura.- Lo vi, estaba enfrente de el, no me había movido.- Perdón.- fue lo único que podía decirle"_

Ese sonido de voz, era parecido al tipo que me habia golpado dos veces, habia maldad.

Fui devuelta a la realidad por los empujones que me daban para salir del coche, hacia demasiado frio.

-Yo la llevo.- Era mi secuestrador

Me tomo de la cintura, caminamos y subimos unas escaleras. Después el jodido y aterrador silencio.- ¿Te gusta?.- Me quito lo que me cubría la cara, era peor que el cuarto de la casa anterior.- Lo mejor para la Señora Li en su luna de miel.- Me toco el hombro descubierto, y me tense..- También tendrás tu gran noche de amor.- Me dijo al oído, y salió riéndose.

Me tire al suelo, y llore, desgarrándome más la garganta.

….

….

…

**(Shaoran)**

"_¿Con quien hablabas?.- Me pregunto Sakura, y era de esperarse, por que si me había escuchado, mi voz sonaba muy molesta, y no era para menos, habia quedado con Eriol, de mandar los paquetes de drogas ese dia, al cliente, y no quedaría mal, por un par de incompetentes_

_-Un empleado de una de las obras.- Odiaba mentirle.- Hizo algo muy malo verdad.- Le sonreí.- es que bueno.- se sonrojo.- nunca te he escuchado hablar asi, bueno lo amenazaste.- vio el suelo, pero yo la tome del rostro y bese sus labios_

_-Perdóname.- Coloque mi frente junto a la suya.- Es solo que son cosas del trabajo, luego no me mido.- Te creo.- Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, para estar tranquilo"_

Desperté. Me levante de la cama, donde tendría que estar Sakura, la que compartiríamos siempre. Tome mi rostro con mis manos, lloraba, me estaba quebrando, rece, por primera vez en mi vida, lo hice, por que ella no se merecía eso, Sakura no. Si alguien debía pagar era yo, y mi egoísmo. Por no dejarla, como Eriol dejo a Tomoyo.

-Shaoran.- Era la voz de Eriol atrás de mi puerta, trate de quitarme esas lágrimas, no podía verme asi, no en estos momentos.- Pasa.- Grite

El se acerco a mi.- En el despacho hay alguien del clan Matsuyo.- Lo mire.- Tiene algo importante que decirte.- Y me levante rápido, para ir a ese encuentro

…

…

…..

Abri la puerta y ahí estaba sentado Hiro Matsuyo, era un tipo fuerte, inteligente, hacíamos negocios siempre que se diera la oportunidad.- ¿Encontraste algo?.- Era mi desesperación la que hablaba.

Hoy en la madrugada, uno de mis hombres localizo una de las camionetas de Yue, y bajo a una mujer de blanco.- ¿Dónde?.- Era Sakura, no habia duda alguna.- Estan del aeropuerto de Jiayuguan.- Vi a Eriol.- Notamos que estaba muy protegido.- no me importaba, una, diez, cien, las personas que estuvieran, las mataría, hasta llegar a ella, hasta que Sakura estuviera a salvo.

-Gracias.- Hiro asintió, y sin mas, Sali, de la mansión, para ir a la búsqueda de mi esposa.

Arriesgaría a quien fuera, mi vida, todo, pero Sakura, regresaría

…..

….

…

**(Sakura)**

"_Reíamos como un par de adolescentes, Shaoran me guiaba, aunque me tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos. Estaba contenta, teníamos unos meses que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación. _

_-¿Estas lista?.- Me susurro y le dije que si, con ímpetu._

_Y me concentre en ver la imagen de la recamara en la cual estábamos.- Mi habitación.- Me dijo cerca de mi oído._

_Grande, ordenado, exquisito, su aroma estaba ahí.- Es hermosa.- Le dije, aunque moría de vergüenza.- Tu lo eres.- Beso mi oreja, y gemí, al escucharme me tape la boca y me aleje de el, apenada._

_Lo mire con un poco de nervios, su mirada, se fue acercando a mi, con su mano levanto mi cara, para poder besarme lentamente. Ese contacto celestial, que quería para toda la vida, me volvía adicta a el._

_Nos separamos, y volví a centrarme en sus ojos, ver su alma, que el viera la mia, que lo que sentía por el, era algo que nunca lo sentí con nadie y estaba segura que siempre seria asi._

_-Te Amo.- Escuche esas palabras salir de su boca, me lleno por completo, de un sentimiento inigualable.- ¿Me amas?.- Era tan irreal, alguien como el que sintiera algo así por mi.- Te amo.- Dijo seguro, y sonreí._

…_.._

…_._

…_._

_-Tendrás tu gran noche de amor.- Esa imagen volvió a mi"_

Abri los ojos, ya era tarde, el lugar solo era alumbrado por el foco del techo, estaba asustada y débil, no había recibido ningún alimento ni siquiera agua, rogué, para que no me pasara nada ya no mas, pero todo esto, me estaba matando.

Solo unos minutos, y la puerta se abrió, un miedo se apodero de mi, el cumpliría su amenaza, y no estaba en las mejores condiciones para defenderme. Mas lagrimas brotaron.

- Aun con todo esto.- Tocaba mis heridas.- Eres preciosa.- Subió su mano en mi cuello, y me sujeto fuerte para poder besarme.

Asco eso era lo que sentía, dolor, escalofríos, introdujo su lengua, y no dude lo mordí, y trato de decir algo, pero no podía, lo había lastimado.

Me levante lo mejor que pude y me dirigí lo mas rápido que podía a la puerta, pero me sujeto de los cabellos.- Estúpida.- y me lanzo a la pared, mi cabeza recibió el golpe.

Estaba mareada, ya no podía levantarme, y sentí un peso que cayó encima de mi, y este me tocaba repulsivamente.

Tomo mis dos manos y las coloco atrás de mi espalda.- Grita, llora.- Me decía, pero me era imposible moverme, estaba muy lastimada.- Hazlo.- Con su otra mano me tomo por los cabellos, para que asi levantara mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, podía ver su satisfacción, me repugnaba.

Me solto, e hizo que me levantara, yo me estaba sujetando de la pared, respiraba agitadamente.- Vas a defenderte eh.- Trate de recordar lo poco que me habia podido enseñar Shaoran sobre defensa, pero estaba agotada, y herida.- Lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo.- Me dijo cínicamente.

Se abalanzo otra vez, y por mas que lo golpeaba, el no se apartaba de mi lado, me quede quieta, sentí algo que colocaba algo en mi vientre.- Atácame.- Me susurro, solo sollocé y el rio, tenia un cuchillo.

-Ahora vera Señora Li, las consecuencias que tiene el estar con alguien como Shaoran.- Y volvió a besarme, en mi boca, cuello, la mano que tenia libre, empezó a tocar mi busto, no paraba de llorar.

Me puso de espaldas y con el cuchillo desgarro parte de mi vestido, haciendo con esto, que mis piernas fueran más expuestas. Beso mi espalda, dejando marcas, ahora su mano estaba tocando mis muslos, llore mas fuerte.- Déjame.- Suplique, desgarrando mi alma y el solo se burlo.

Cerré mi mano, respire, y no me importaba mas, si me mataba, no dejaría que me hiciera suya, por que no lo era, no lo seria de ninguna manera.

…..

…...

...

* * *

Notas Extras:

Muchachas :D hooooola =) que tal, espero que anden genial ;) y que su lunes haya sido bueno esperando que tambien su semana sea asi=)

Que les parecio el cap?, =O ...que creen que suceda despues? ...Esperemos que Shaoran la salve antes no? muahahahaha ...

Aunque si es mmm triste este capitulo, debia mostrar ese lado, por que bueno como escribi en la historia, es el problema de estar con alguien de bajos mundos como Shaoran ^^' , no todo sera amor y felicidad estan de acuerdo

En fin no me gusta dar muchos adelantos jajaja si que mala no creen xD, pero asi uno sigue con la incertidumbre y las ganas de leerlo jojojo ;)

Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme de la historia ya saben pueden dejarme algun comentario en esta pagina o a mi correo si es que lo tienen xD

Nos leemos la proxima semana =)

Muack =)*


	6. Capitulo VI

Cosas que debes saber:

Los personajes son creaciones de Clamp

La historia es creacion mia

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Estábamos afuera del pequeño edificio que aparentemente estaba abandonado, mi corazón palpitaba en demasía, y estaba nervioso, quería entrar, traerla a salvo, pero tenia que mover mis cartas mejor que Yue

- Se esta rodeado por unos diez hombres, después de eso, hay que entrar con cuidado, creemos que debe haber dos personas mínimo en los cuatro pisos.- Me dijo Eriol, confiaba en el

-Cuando estemos dentro, te avisare.- Nos miramos.- No falles Eriol.- el entendía mi agonía y salió de la camioneta dejándome solo

"_Le quite la chaqueta y note como su respiración sonaba mas agitada.-Le bese el hombro y sujete mas fuerte su cintura, ella se aferro también de la mia.- Me vuelves loco Sakura Kinomoto.- Le hable coquetamente, y mordí su oreja_

_La habia atraído con unas pequeñas jugarretas a mi habitación, y es que esta por demás decir, que la quería toda, necesitaba a Sakura, la deseaba desde el primer momento que la vi_

_Segui besándola hasta llegar a mi cama, fui desabrochando su camisa de cuadros y note su braseare de encaje negro, sus senos eran perfectos, redondos, hechos para mi manos, escuche otro gemido de ella, y se avergonzó de nuevo, y antes de que colocara su mano en su boca, lo impedí.- Me gusta escucharte.- Se mordió el labio, hasta que la bese con ímpetu"_

Ese día había sido mía, ese dia me di cuenta que fui el primer hombre de Sakura, y quería y haría todo por que así permaneciera.

Voltee mi mirada hacia el edificio.- Sakura.- susurre

-Entra.- Escuche la voz de Eriol atreves de los audífonos que traía puesto, no espere mas y Salí del coche, armado, y estaba seguro que no saldría de ahí sin ella.

….

….

…

Visualice a Eriol, y estaba ya enfrente de el.- Tenemos capturados a dos.- Asentí.- Los obligamos a que hablaran con los demás que están del edificio, Sakura esta en el penúltimo piso con Yue.- Me tense, y la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi

-No es el momento de cometer ninguna estupidez.- Me dijo Eriol, y el tenia razón

Nos acercamos sigilosos hacia las escaleras subiendo así el primer piso, y ahí estaban tres hombres, dos dándonos la espalda y el otro hablando con ellos de frente.

Apunte el arma hacia el que nos podía ver y jale del gatillo, y aunque no hubo ningún sonido ya que tenia un silenciador, los otros tipos voltearon rápidamente a atacarnos. Eriol le corto la garganta a uno y yo le dispare al otro en la cabeza.

Subimos de nuevo, estaba mas cerca de Sakura, en el segundo piso, solo habían dos personas, Eriol me hacia señas para que me quedara en mi lugar, el atacaría solo.

Entro y note como ninguno se percataba de el, era como un gato, las dos personas estaban dormidas, resultaba mas fácil. Sin ningún ruido Eriol se acerco y tapo la boca del primero, mientras que le dispara al segundo en la cien. El otro tipo iba a gritar, pero Eriol le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza. Me acerque.- el próximo piso ha de haber mas gente.- Estaba de acuerdo con el.- Disparar es todo lo que tenemos.- Lo se.- Le dije

Vi la puerta, mi objetivo, mi vida estaba en esa habitación, y dispare, sin dar siquiera alguna oportunidad.

…

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

Estaba sangrando, la herida era profunda y ahí permanecía el cuchillo, incrustado en mi, vi al tipo, le había quitado la mascara, tenia el cabello plateado, asi como tenia sus ojos grises, me veía con desprecio.

Y cuando saco el arma, escuchamos algo afuera, algo pasaba y el me tomo cubriéndose con mi cuerpo, veía muy borroso

….

….

…

**(Shaoran)**

Abrí la puerta de golpe y recibiendo esa imagen dejándome paralizado, Yue estaba ahí, Yue estaba con Sakura, Yue tenia a Sakura como protección. Y ella estaba muy mal, su vestido acabado, manchando de sangre, su rostro cansado y golpeado, y ese cuchillo permeancia en su clavícula

-Voy a matarte.- Escupí con odio y Yue rio.- No podras hacer nada, estando ella aquí conmigo.- Tenia que pensar rápido, o moriría Sakura, esa herida podría causarle mucho mas daño

Di unos pasos adelante y Yue hizo lo mismo.- Eres un cobarde Yue.- Le hable fríamente.- Todos los clanes lo sabrán.- su mirada cambio.- Tu manera de querer quedarte con todo lo nuestro, es patética.- Otro paso.- No puedes enfrentarte a mi, sin hacer cosas como estas, eres una escoria.- Estaba a su limite.- Y todo el mundo lo sabrá.- empujo a Sakura, y se abalanzó a mi

Iba a disparar, pero yo pude golpearlo primero en el estomago, haciendo con esto, que soltara el arma, lo tome del saco para levantarlo, y golpearlo directamente en el rostro, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que no pudiera ser reconocido

-Shaoran.- Me tomo Eriol, pero me aparte de el.- Maldita Sea espera.- Iba a proporcionarle un golpe a el también, pero después vi a Sakura, y rápido Solté a Yue y me acerque a ella.

La vi, y mis ojos se cristalizaron, ese nudo en la garganta que pocas veces había aparecido en mi vida, estaba ahí ahora, con cuidado, le quite el cuchillo, e hice presión con mis manos, tome mi saco y lo coloque en la herida. Levante a Sakura, para llevarla rápido al hospital. Vi a Eriol, que estaba sujetando a Yue.- Sabes a donde llevarlo.- el asintió

No espere mas, y Sali del edificio, la camioneta estaba esperándonos, me adentre con cuidado, no quería dañarla, estaba en muy mal estado.- Al hospital, y rápido.- Ordene al chofer.

Empezaron mis lagrimas a salir, ver a Sakura de esa manera, me era imperdonable, yo tenia la culpa de todo, yo tenia la culpa que ella estuviera desangrándose, yo tenia la culpa que ella viviera este infierno, solo yo.

….

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

"_-Nunca haz querido dejar todo eso, Shaoran.- Le pregunte mientras estábamos en una de las salas de la mansión. El aparto la vista del libro.- Siempre.- Fue su respuesta_

_Y volvi a dirigir mi mirada a la laptop, estaba checando los diferentes tours para nuestra luna de miel_

_Note como el se acercaba a mi, y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro.- Quise ser arqueólogo sabes.- Y sonreí.- Como mi papá.- Beso mis cabellos_

_-Hay cosas en esta vida que ya están destinadas.- Su voz sonaba seria, triste.- Este es mi destino, muy a mi pesar, lo será.- Tomo mi mano, y empezó a masajearlo con su pulgar.- Mi destino eres tu.- Le susurre_

_-¿Pase lo que pase?.- Me pregunto _

_Y ahora lo vi a el, y sus ojos ámbar me cautivaron, tome su rostro.- Pase lo que pase.- Lo bese"_

…..

….

…

Abrí pesadamente los ojos

Veía borroso, me concentre lo mejor que pude, para poder ver con claridad, escuchaba un sonido, una maquina, estaba a mi lado izquierdo, un hospital, me dije, eso significaba que ya no estaba con ese tipo, mis lagrimas salían. Trate de hablar pero era difícil, me dolía la garganta

-Abriste los ojos Sakura.- Era la voz de Tomoyo, y dirigí mi mirada a mi lado derecho, ahí estaba ella, sus ojos se veían rojos, había llorado tanto mi mejor amiga, pero aun así me sonreía.- Ire por el doctor de acuerdo.- Se levanto del asiento, me preocupe.- To…mo…yo- dije con esfuerzo, pero ella se detuvo

-Tengo que ir Sakura, deben saber que estas despierta.- Sha…shao.- No podia hablar mas, pero sabia que me entendería.- El esta en la mansión.- Su rostro daba al suelo, y esas palabras me rompieron el corazón, el no estaba aquí conmigo, Tomoyo me beso la mejilla y salió

…

…

**(Shaoran)**

Me coloque de nuevo los guantes , y me adentre a la habitación, enfrente de mi estaba ese maldito infeliz, ese hijo de puta, y aunque lo que yo hacia era mas que inhumano, no me importaba, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que Sakura, estuviera bien

-Estas listo Yue.- Hable con odio, y los ojos de espanto que me dio me hizo sentir vivo

"_Habíamos llegado al hospital, y traía a Sakura en brazos.- Señor Li.- Era la enfermera que me hablaba, y me mostraba la camilla, donde deposite a mi esposa. _

_Era llevada al quirófano, yo los seguía, hasta que otra persona me detuvo.- Tienes que dejarla ir.- La voz de Meiling.- No puedes entrar.- Y vi como desaparecía la camilla cuando entro a otra habitación_

_Tenia una mezcla de emociones, odio, desprecio, agonía, preocupación, no sabia que pasaría ahora, pero Sakura debia ponerse bien, era la menos culpable, ella no debia pagar por mi_

_-Es Eriol.- Y tome el celular que mi prima me ofrecía_

_-Lo tenemos encerrado en la parte baja de la mansión.- Lo pagaría.- No lo mates, de acuerdo.- Iría si, y haria que sufriera, que se arrepintiera de haberle puesto una mano encima a mi esposa"_

Tome la navaja y sujete con fuerza su mano izquierda.- Disfrutaste el lastimarla.- Hablaba mas para mi.- Te causaba satisfacción enterrándole esto a Sakura.- escuche su grito, habia puesto la navaja en su mano, moviéndola, para causarle mas daño, ya lo habia hecho en su otra mano como en sus pies

-Debería quitarte tu hombria.- Le susurre.- Pero aun no quiero que mueras.- Y le escupí

Cuando empezaba a golpearlo de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, era Eriol.- Me hablo Tomoyo.- Lo vi directamente.- Sakura despertó

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

-Shaoran vendra pronto.- Escuche la voz de Tomoyo con entusiasmo pero no me veia.- Touya y tu papá también vienen, nos habiamos turnado y bueno.- Tome su mano y ella callo, se veia extremadamente palida

-Ne…ce…sito, sa…ber.- Aun me era difícil hablar, mi amiga estaba indecisa.- po…r, fa…vor.- Suspiro

...

...

**(Tomoyo)**

"_Habiamos llegado al hospital, después de la llamada que recibi de Eriol, donde nos decia que Shaoran habia encontrado a Sakura_

_Entramos a la recepción.- Soy el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto.- Lo vi alterado.- La señora Li, se encuentra en el piso ocho.- No tardamos en entrar al elevador_

_Touya tomo mi mano he hizo presión pero no la aparte, el me necesitaba, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres salimos. _

_Estabamos ahora junto a Meiling y Shaoran.- ¿Mi Hija?.- Escuche la voz angustiosa del padre de mi amiga.- La estan operando, a perdido sangre.-_

_-Tu eres el causante de todo.- Touya iba a golpearlo, pero su padre lo detuvo.- Este no es el momento Touya, tu hermana esta luchando por su vida, por favor, no hagas nada.- Quien conocía a Fujitaka Kinomoto, no podria creer la forma en que estos momentos hablaba, la fuerza, el dominio que causaba"_

-Yo…- Que decirle a Sakura, simplemente no podia.- Cuando venga Shaoran, el te dira todo

Y es que no estaba en mi, hablarle de que ella permaneció en coma.

….

….

…

**(Eriol)**

Habia llegado junto con Shaoran al hospital, el estaba hecho un mar de emociones. Vi los números recorrer lentamente, ansiábamos llegar al piso ocho

"_Aun limpiaba mi manos dentro del ascensor, habia cumplido lo prometido a Shaoran, y bueno siempre me a gustado lastimar a las personas, y sobre todo lo habia disfrutado con el, por haber hecho sufrir a Sakura, siendo una persona muy querida para mi_

_Respire profundo y Sali, me dirigí hacia donde estaba la familia de Sakura junto con Meiling y junto a Tomoyo._

_Odiaba amarla, lo odiaba con toda mi fuerza, me odiaba el no poder ir a consolarla ahorita, darle mi apoyo, decirle que su mejor amiga, estaria bien_

_Mis pasos fueron a dar a un lado de Shaoran, aunque aun asi veia de reojo a Tomoyo, y como Touya se acercaba a ella.- Quedo inconsciente.- Fijo su mirada en mi.- Cuando sepa que Sakura esta estable, ire contigo, necesito verlo.- Sabia que su autocontrol no duraria, era tambien extraño verlo asi, tan preocupado por alguien, volvi a mirar donde se encontraba Tomoyo, pero ella no estaba_

_-Te traeré un café.- Me levante y me dirigi a la cafeteria del hospital, que habia fundado la madre de Shaoran. Note al frente de mi caminar una cabellera larga, hermosa, y esas piernas, ese tono de piel, me apresure para colocarme a su lado. Tomoyo se detuvo_

_Se sujeto de mi, como una niña temerosa, y esta vez no la aparte, aunque no correspondía aun su abrazo, la escuche sollozar y senti como sus lagrimas traspasaban mi camisa._

_Levanto su mirada y esos ojos que me habia cautivado la primera vez que Sakura me presento con ella, eran cristalinos_

_-Todo estará bien.- Ahora yo la tenia abrazada"_

….

…

**(Shaoran)**

Estábamos ya afuera del ascensor.- Tomoyo.- Repare en la amiga de mi esposa

-Shaoran.- Me hablo.- ¿Cómo sigue?.- Tenia miedo.- El doctor dijo que esta bien, aunque sigue un poco aturdida.- Asenti.- Ella solo pregunta por ti.- Se apreto los labios, sabia que ella, como su hermano, no querian que me volviera a acercar mas a Sakura, y estaba seguro que cuando Sakura se encontrara mejor, los dos tratarian de apartarme de su lado

Me coloque enfrente de la habitación donde estaba mi vivir, tome la perilla, me estaba petrificando, pero moria por verla, ver esos ojos verdes, su cabello castaño, besar sus carnosos labios.

Sin esperar mas, entre, el cuarto estaba en un silencio, solo pequeños sonidos de los aparatos que estaban colocados para asegurar la salud de Sakura.

-Sakura.- Y ella dejo de ver la manta que cubría sus piernas, para clavar su mirada en mi

Volvi a nacer, por que ella había despertado, ella estaba viva, por que Sakura permanecería en este mundo, haciendo que todo fuera perfecto

...

...

**(Sakura)**

Ahí estaba el, cerrando la puerta tras de si, matándose de nervios, si debia acercarse a mi o no

-Sha…oran.- Mi garganta aun me lastimaba, y sabia por que era, aun recuerdo como me ataco.- Ven.- Levante mi mano para que el supiera que lo quería conmigo

Senti su contacto, y llore, por que lo había extrañado tanto, sentirme tan segura cuando es estaba conmigo

-Perdoname Sakura.- Me hablo cerca de mi oido.- Por favor, perdoname.- Me dolia tanto escucharlo asi.- Deberias odiarme, hazlo, pideme que te deje, que nunca te vuelva a ver.- Solloce como el lo hacia.- Quisiera que esto nunca te hubiera pasado a ti, tu nunca debiste sufrir esto, me odio cada dia que me alejaron de ti.- Sabia que el necesitaba desahogarse.- Nunca quise ponerte en peligro, nunca.- Sentia como sus lagrimas humedecían mi mano, que el seguia aferrando con fuerza, tratando de que yo lo perdonara.

Levante lo mejor que pude su rostro, era tan difícil de creer como su mirada era enmarcada por esas lagrimas, como su corazón estaba tan frágil.- Nun…ca, te odiare.- No me importaba el dolor, este no era el momento para eso.- Yo… sabia quien eras…, y las consecuencias… de… mis actos.- Apreto mas fuerte mi mano.- Te amo.-Dije segura

Y con mi otra mano la coloque en su mejilla, tratando de eliminar su llanto, lo acerque a mi, y por fin pude besarlo.

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

"_El doctor se dirigió hacia nosotros.- Ella esta bien.- Respire.- La herida que esta cerca de su hombro, detono que perdiera demasiada sangre.- Mi mandíbula estaba tensa.- Tiene algunas costillas rotas, los golpes dados en su rostro, no son tan serios, no sufrió ningun daño craneal.- Podia ver todo borroso, estaba entrando en mi una furia_

_-¿Podemos verla?.- Vi a Tomoyo, seguia muy preocupada_

_-Antes que nada, deben saber que la Sra. Li, se encuentra inconsciente aun.- Su voz no me daba buena espina.- ¿Cuándo?.- El doctor sabia perfectamente a que me referia_

_-Esta en estado de coma.- Y escuche el sobresalto de Tomoyo. Yue me las pagaria, cada sufrimiento hecho a Sakura, esto no era algo que lo dejaria tan facil, se arrepentiria mas que nunca_

_-Entre uno por uno..- Es su hija, Sr. Kinomoto, por favor, entre usted primero.- Y aunque queria verla, aun no estaba seguro, de poder entrar sin sentir tanto odio, y no matar a alguien_

_Crei que me habia quedado solo, hasta que escuche a alguien hablandome.- Cuando ella se ponga bien, hare todo lo posible para que nos dejes en paz.- La voz áspera de Touya.- Esto que hicieron no fue un secuestro normal, no me engañas.- _

_Lo fulmine con la mirada.- Ella es mi esposa, por todas las leyes.- No aparto su mirada, como otros hubieran hecho.- He de descubrir todo.- Y se alejo de mi"_

Pero en estos momentos ese recuerdo, esa amenaza poco me importo, pues Sakura estaba aquí conmigo, besándome, dandome su perdon, cerre los ojos, y recibi ese contacto que tanto añoraba.

…

….

**(Tomoyo)**

Habia pasado ya una media hora en la que Shaoran estaba dentro de la habitación con Sakura.

Eriol y yo permanecíamos sentados esperando.- No tardara Touya en venir junto con su padre.- Trate de romper el silencio

-Creo que a Shaoran no se la pondrán facil.- Y vi su sonrisa, y rei un poco.- Yo creo que no- Touya tiene un carácter muy temperamental

"–_Vamos hermosa.- Un tipo me sujetaba de mi muñeca derecha, había salido de la preparatoria, y me dirigía hacia la casa de Sakura_

_-Suélteme.- Lo empuje, pero el tipo no me dejaba, se notaba borracho.- Sueltemeeee.- Grite.- y cuando sentia, que este haria algo mas, senti como alguien me jalaba y me coloca atrás suyo_

_-Estoy a nada de partirle la cara.- Conocía esa voz perfectamente.- Y el sujeto que me habia querido besar a la fuerza, se fue corriendo, dejándonos a Touya y a mi solos. Indudablemente me sonroje"_

-Lo recuerdo, sobre todo en la boda.- Me acerque mas a el

-Aunque tu digas que no me amas, y creo honestamente que es mentira, y no se por que lo haces.- Su rostro dejo esa sonrisa que siempre traia, aparentando que todo era tan facil y sin importancia

-Yo te amo a ti.- Bese su mejilla, haciendo un poco de presion en ella

….

…

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba acostado a lado de Sakura, me habia pedido que asi estuviera con ella, me abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podia, para que entendiera que no queria que la dejar ir

-Shaoran.- Me hablo y le bese la frente

- Quien era el que…- Vi sus ojos, y tenia miedo de pronunciar esa palabra, volvi a besarla

-Su nombre es Yue.- Enlace su mano con la mia.- Es uno de los traficantes de Japón.- aunque tenia miedo de contarle todo, ella debía saberlo.- siempre ha querido entrar a nuestro territorio

-Esta era su manera, para que dejaras todo.- Se dijo ella misma

- De verdad nunca quise que esto pasara.- Me levante de su cama y le daba la espalda, por que mi culpabilidad aun seguia ahí

- Esta situación nunca te debio suceder.- aprete mis puños

-Shaoran.- Me hablo y aunque me daba vergüenza verla, voltee

- ¿Que paso con Yue?.- Fue su pregunta

"_Había llegado a la mansión, después de que el doctor me habia dicho que Sakura estaba en coma, lo unico que queria era matarlo._

_Me adentre a la habitación solitarias y muy escondida, ese lugar era solo para llevar a gente que necesitábamos interrogar hasta que no nos sirvieran mas_

_Abri la puerta, y ahí estaba el tumbado, Eriol lo habia golpeado lo suficiente para que simplemente ya no pudiera moverse_

_Lo gire, y asi pude notar como su labio estaba roto, como su ceja, y uno de sus ojos ya se estaba hinchando_

_-Estaras aquí, hasta que sepa que Sakura este bien.- Lo patee.- Sufrirás cada hora, cada minuto, cada vez que a mi se me antoje.- Volvi a golpearlo.- Y esto te enseñara asi como a los demas que quien quieran meterse conmigo o con la mujer que amo.- Y sin esperar mas tome su rostro para pegarle al piso"_

Y es que aun seguía con vida Yue, por que queria verlo sufrir , mas que cualquier otra persona

-Shaoran.- Volvi a dirigir mi mirada hacia Sakura.- Discúlpame es solo que yo.- No sabia que decirle, no podia contarle que tenia a Yue encerrado en la mansión pagando por lo que le habia hecho

- Necesito que me lo digas.- Me vio suplicante.- ¿Donde esta?.- Me acerque a ella y tome sus manos con benevolencia

- El nunca mas te lastimara Sakura.- ¿Qué haz hecho?.- Me tense

-Nada malo.- Trate de verla de manera segura y ella asintió y me sonrió, y me sentia la peor persona

-Debo hablar con los doctores, esta bien.- Volvio a decirme que si meneando su cabeza.- Le di un corto beso en los labios, y antes de salir de su habitación, me hablo de nuevo, note que se sonrojaba

-¿Qué pasa?.- Me acerque a ella

-Mi anillo.- Susurro.- Yue me lo quito, y … bueno…yo….-Shhh.- La calle y note que se mordia su labio

De mi pantalón saque una pequeña tela donde siempre traia su sortija

- ¿De verdad quieres?.- Y es que aun sabiendo que ella me habia perdonado, y que no lo merecia, tenia temor, que ella ya no me aceptara

Y no me dijo nada, solo vi como ella tomaba la sortija y la colocaba en su sitio, en ese lugar donde siempre debio permanecer

- Hicimos una promesa recuerdas.- Y nos sonreimos

…..

….

….

**(Eriol)**

Notamos Tomoyo y yo que Shaoran salia de la habitación y nos levantamos para estar con el

-No le conte que permanecio en coma, le dire después esta bien.- Asentimos los dos

-Puedes entrar Tomoyo, yo necesito checar algunas cosas aquí en el hospital.- Me vio, se que queria un beso, un apoyo, un aliento, pero me quede en mi lugar sin hacer nada y entro

-Ahora que va a pasar con Yue.- le cuestione y es que tenerlo encerrado toda la semana ya era peligroso tambien, Yue tenia su gente, se volvería una lucha constante

- Matarlo.- Hablo con autoridad.- Ese infeliz, no permanecerá con vida, me oiste.- Asenti.- Sera una advertencia para todo aquel que quiera hacer lo mismo que el muy idiota se le ocurrio

Iba a dejarlo solo, pero nos dimos cuenta que Touya Kinomoto habia llegado y estaba con el doctor que atendia a Sakura

Nos acercamos.- Ya esta estable, solo es cuestión de no darle tanta información que deba procesar, y cualquier cosa que le comenten por favor que sea de la mejor forma, no queremos que sufra algun impacto, sobre todo por que estuvo una semana inconsciente, esta bien.- Y el hermano de Sakura como Shaoran asintieron

Cuando el medico nos dejo solos, el ambiente se volvio pesado, Touya lo veia con desprecio, y bueno a mi tambien, por lo que Tomoyo tenia conmigo

-¿Han sabido algo del secuestrador?.- Dijo molesto

-Aun no.- Contesto Shaoran y vi como Touya no le creia.- No se por quien me tomas mocoso, pero si tu no haces nada, lo hare yo, para que asi Sakura se de cuenta de la clase de persona que eres

Note la furia de mi amigo, y lo tome del hombro.- No te metas Touya.- Su voz denotaba la amenaza

-Y si no que.- Lo fulminó con la mirada

- Es mi esposa.- Hablo con autoridad.- Es mi hermana.- Y simplemente esa lucha seguria asi

-Vamonos.- Y jale un poco mas fuerte a Shaoran para que me hiciera caso

-No creas que tambien me olvido de ti Eriol.- Esta vez su mirada cruzo con la mia.- Tomoyo tambien sabra la verdad.- Le sonrei tranquilamente y decidi ignorarlo

…..

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

-¿Qué haremos con tu cuñadito?.- Me hablo con cierto humor Eriol, y aunque el se lo tomara lo ocurrido como algo chistoso para mi no lo era, me habia puesto de peor humor

-No lo se.- Y era verdad, estaba seguro que Touya no dejaria las cosas asi, y averiguaría todo, y haria que Sakura me dejara, pero tampoco podia hacerle daño, no por que no tuviera el deseo, si no por ser la persona que es para Sakura

-En estos momentos, mi objetivo es otro.- Y es que ya habiamos salido del hospital, dejando a mi esposa con su mejor amiga y su hermano

Hoy era el dia para finalizar la vida de ese maldito

"_Era el tercer dia en el cual habia visto a Sakura dormida, su cara aun permanecia hinchada por los golpes que le habian propinado, sus brazo izquierdo como su hombro derecho estaban vendados por los cortes._

_Cada vez que le veia asi, mi corazon se comprimía, y queria llorar y pedirle perdon_

_Tambien era el tercer dia, que habia hecho sufrir a Yue, lo habia golpeado junto con Eriol._

_Era consiente de que si seguia asi, moriría pronto, y eso me satisfacía, tambien el hecho de que ahora el suplicaba por su vida, pero ni eso, haria que yo me detuviera, el moriria de una manera u otra"_

-¿Estas bien?.- Me hablo Eriol,. Y es que en todo el trayecto habia estado callado, pensando en esta semana tormentosa que vivi

-Si.- Dije secamente

Nos acercamos ahora donde se encontraba Yue, ni siquiera me daba lastima ver su mal estado.- Te tengo una buena noticia.- Hable cínicamente, Eriol lo levanto.- Mi esposa acaba de despertar.- Note su miedo, sabia lo que venia ahora

-Ella por fin esta bien, esta conmigo.- Tome el cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa de la habitación.- Y tu y nadie le pondra una mano encima.- sin esperar su respuesta, atravesé el arma que el habia utilizado contra mi esposa, dandole directo a su corazón, y mis manos se cubrian de sangre, movi el cuchillo para que el dolor fuera mas grande.- Y los ojos de Yue me vieron, y yo solo sonrei, por que de verdad me causaba alegría verlo morir.

* * *

Notas con Cierto Grado de Sentido:

Hola =) como toda la semana, subo el nuevo capitulo de la historia =) jujuju, que les parecio?... ya ven no soy tan mala despues de todo, Shaoran ahhh mmm pues digamos que mal que bien si llego a tiempo ^^' y Yue al final recibió lo que merecia xD... pero no crean que despues de esto todo sera felicidad o no muahahahaha, por que aunque Sakura haya perdonado a su esposo, habra consecuencias (bien que lo dijo Touya)...

En fin un cap. extenso mas de lo habitual xD... espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos =) y nos leemos prontito, o por lo menos eso espero (si dejan reviews jojojo)...

Zaaaaaz x)...


	7. Capitulo VII

Aclaraciones antes de Leer:

Personajes creados por Clamp

Historia creada por una servidora

"_" Flashback

***_*** Sueños

Nos leemos abajito xD

* * *

**(Sakura)**

_***-Ahora vera Señora Li, las consecuencias que tiene el estar con alguien como Shaoran.-***_

Desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración estaba agitada, otra vez, habia tenido esa pesadilla.

-Tranquila mi amor.- Vi a mi lado a Shaoran, que tambien se levantaba, eran tres dias seguidos que me despertaba a esas horas de madrugada, eran los dias que ya habia salido del hospital

-Lo siento, es que.- Me contuve y el me recostó, y me abrazaba de una manera protectora, le correspondí.- Esta bien.- Me dijo.- Ya todo esta bien.- Me repitió, y en verdad queria creerlo

…..

…

….

**(Shaoran)**

"_Nos encontrábamos todos en la mansión, ya que Sakura por fin había salido del hospital, con algunas indicaciones del medico._

_Tomoyo abrazaba con cuidado a Sakura.- No me voy a romper Tommy.- Decia mi esposa de una manera entusiasta, a pesar de lo que vivió, ella aun tenia esa magia que ponia en paz a cualquiera_

_Y aunque el ambiente era tranquilo, podia sentir las miradas inquisidoras de mi cuñado y la cara de preocupación de Tomoyo_

_Suspire y decidí ir a la habitación. Queria estar con mi esposa, pero esta vez no seria egoísta, dejaría que estuviera con sus seres queridos_

_Me recosté y cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar en nada, todo este tiempo habia sido agotador._

_Senti como alguien subia a la cama y se colocaba a mi lado y sonreí por inercia.- No deberías dejarme sola.- Su voz sonaba a un tierno reproche_

_-Discúlpame, tu sabes que no soy bueno relacionándome con las personas.- Claro que no, eres un ermitaño.- Y reí por su comentario, extrañaba tanto esa sensación, esta felicidad que solo Sakura me proporcionaba_

_Ahora sentí como ella estaba encima de mi, y abri mis parpados, mirando directamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, que me hipnotizaban, y no dude mas, y la bese, sentía que habia pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que sus labios correspondieron con tanta pasión _

_La estreche mas a mi cuerpo, y ella me correspondía, bese su cuello, era tan caliente, tan excitante, todo mi ser la extrañaba_

_-Te amo tanto Sakura.- Le decía mientras aun la besaba. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, y con sutil cuidado empecé a bajarle los tirantes de su blusa_

_En ese proceso, senti en su hombro la marca donde habia sido lastimada mi esposa, y pude notar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba… aun no estaba lista _

_Me separe un poco de ella, y no te lo avergonzada que se encontraba, le sonreí a modo de que entendiera que todo estaba bien, bese su frente con increíble delicadeza_

_-Sera mejor que vayamos a tu fiesta.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso, por que rapidamente se levanto _

_-Necesito unos minutos a solas.- Note su cara de sorpresa.- No es nada Sakura, solo que.- Le indique mi motivo y ella se sonrojo mas_

_Me dio un beso corto en los labios y salió de la habitación y dejándome a mi con las ganas y frustración."_

Baje las escaleras , para dirigirme directo al comedor, donde sabia que ya estaba Sakura desayunando, se levantaba mas temprano, mucho mas que antes, y era mas que nada por que no podía dormir, si lo hacia siempre despertaba en la madrugada asustada

-Buenos días.- Escuche su hermosa voz y vi su linda sonrisa, le correspondí, dandole también los buenos dias y con un beso en la mejilla

-Perdona por despertarte en la noche.- Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de color rojo.- Coloque mi mano encima de la suya.- Esta bien Sakura, no pidas disculpas, lo entiendo

Empezamos a desayunar. Wei entro dejándome el periódico sobre la mesa.- Hoy saldré con Tomoyo, mi hermano y con Fye

Y casi me atraganto con la fruta que tenia en mi boca, por que desde que conocí al tal Fye algo presentía

"_Después de que Sakura me dejo y yo habia esperando un tiempo para que asi pudiera estar tranquilo, o bueno mas bien cierta parte de mi lo estuviera opte por salir y estar al lado de mi esposa_

_Cuando note la gente que había, eran las persona del restaurante donde antes trabaja Sakura, así como sirvientes de la casa y ahí también visualice a Tomoyo cerca de Eriol y Meiling._

_Pero de pronto al buscar a mi esposa, note como ella estaba cerca de un tipo que no conocía y le sonreía a ella de una manera que no me gustaba, algo de mi broto, y me acerque a paso decidido_

_-Hola.- Trate de sonar calmado, pero siento que ninguno de los dos me creyó_

_-Hola amor.- Me respondió Sakura y note que el susodicho se quedaba callado viéndome, observándome_

_-Te presento a Fye,, Es amigo de mi hermano.- y cuando nos estrechamos la mano, sentí la presión que este me causaba, algo sucedía con ese sujeto, y debía mantenerlo cerca"_

-Shaoran.- Estaba seguro que se dio cuenta de mi reacción al nombrar al amigo de su hermano

**(Sakura)**

-Diviértete esta bien.- Me dijo pero no estaba convencida, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que, que tenia, note que tomaba rápidamente el periódico y lo veia con asombro

Me acerque y mire la primera plana

"Encuentran muerto al empresario Yue Tsukishiro"

…..

….

…..

-¿Qué tienes Sakura?.- Me pregunto Tomoyo, mientras esperábamos a mi hermano y a Fye, habían ido a comprar los boletos para el cine

Me encontraba en un estado de shock aun

"_- No puede ser.- Dije incredula.- La noticia de la muerte de Yue _Tsukishiro_ me habia sorprendido_

_Lei lo escrito en la nota, decia que su cuerpo se encontraba en deterioro, en un estado atroz, que la persona o grupo que lo mataron se habian encargado de causarle dolor_

_-¿Sakura?.- Escuche la voz de Shaoran, y lo mire_

_Sus ojos mostraban temor, ¿habia sido el?.-Tu….- Tenia miedo a la respuesta.- ¿Tu lo …?.- Y antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta, Wei aparecio junto a mi hermano y Fye, coloque el periódico en una de las sillas del comedor y me levante_

_-Hablamos en la noche esta bien.- No me contesto, y lo bese antes de salir"_

-Ey monstruo.- Touya me hablo e hice un leve mohín de disgusto.- Ahora me toca a mi comprar las golosinas con Tomoyo, tu quédate aquí con Fye esta bien

No le dije nada, y es que mi hermano ahora se había vuelto mas sobreprotector, tanto asi, que decidió quedarse por tiempo indefinido en China

-Desde la mañana andas como en otro mundo pequeña Sakura.- Mire a Fye

"_Cuando regrese a la fiesta, vislumbre a mi hermano y decidí estar un rato con el.- ¿Dónde andabas?.- Me pregunto autoritariamente_

_-Ay hermano.- Era un poco exasperante.- Touya no deberías hablarle asi a tu linda hermanita_

_Y esta vez pose mi mirada enfrente, donde se encontraba un muchacho, realmente guapo, me sonroje_

_Escuche como resoplaba Touya.- Como sea.- Menciono.- Nos vas a presentar.- Dijo el chico de ojos azules y cabellera rubia_

_-Fye ella es mi hermana Sakura Kinomoto.- Y cuando yo tenia pensado solo darle la mano el me jalo un poco para asi darme un beso en la mejilla"_

-Vez lo que te digo.- ¿Ahh?.- Fue lo único que pronuncie

El se rio.- ¿En que piensas?.- Me mordí el labio

-En nada.- No estaba segura si decirle o no.- Puedes confiar en mi.- Mostro su sonrisa cálida

**(Shaoran)**

- Creo que esta es la mejor manera para poder distribuir la mercancía.- Me decia Eriol, y la verdad no estaba seguro de que me hablaba, mi mente estaba solo pensando en Sakura y su salida con ese tipo

- Shaoran, carajo, quieres prestar tu jodida atención.- Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero a el poco le importo

-Sabes lo importante que es, si Misaki no recibe la parte de su droga, se pondrá de muy mal humor, y no nos conviene eso.- Bufe.-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y punto.- En verdad en estos momentos no tenia cabeza para otra cosa

-¿Qué puta madre, te pasa?.- Eriol parecia molesto, y se sentó enfrente de mi escritorio

Aunque no queria hacerlo necesitaba desahogarme.- Sakura salió junto con su hermano, Tomoyo y aquel tipo… Fye

Eriol no estaba sorprendido.- Sabias que saldrían.- Y el asintió

-El tal Fye no me agrada, quiere algo con Sakura, lo se.- Si me he dado cuenta, tu cuñado es el que a hecho que ese tipo este con tu esposa.- El pensaba igual que yo

- Averigua todo lo que puedas de el.- Eriol acepto, y decidió dejarme solo

-Oye.- Lo mire.- Se lo que sientes ahora.- Me extraño ese comentario.- Los celos son unos sentimientos que te joden. Después de eso cerro la puerta

…..

….

…..

**(Eriol)**

"_- ¿Por que no vas nosotros?.- Escuche que me imploraba Tomoyo, mientras me ponía mi pantalón_

_Añoraba por decirle que si, pero esa vida no era para alguien como yo.- Vamos ¿Si?.- Respire profundo y la vi, ahí se encontraba la criatura mas hermosa que en mi vida habia visto y la habia hecho mia, sus ojos amatistas, su cabello largo oscuro, un poco enmarañado, que aun asi la hacia ver adorable, su piel blanca, que habia tocado hace un par de minutos_

_-Perdóname Tomoyo.- Le hable de una manera dura_

_-Esta bien.- Me sonrió tiernamente.- Podemos luego salir tu y yo.- Me acerque mas a ella.- quiero que me perdones, por que te hice creer que teníamos algo.- Vi su carita sorprenderse_

_-¿No tenemos nada?.- me cuestiono_

_-No tenemos lo que tu piensas.- estaba ahora callada, atenta escuchándome.- Me gustas y lo sabes, me encanta tu cuerpo, me vuelve loco por tocarlo, pero es todo.- Note como quería llorar, pero tenia que seguir- No soy tu novio, ni lo seré_

_-Pero.- Su angustia, quería aferrarse_

_-Me he acostado con otras.- Dije lo mas frio que podía y sus ojos denotaban sorpresa.- Me he acostado con Meiling.- Escuche ahora un leve sollozo_

_Aun asi decidi que lo mejor seria levantarme de la cama para salir de su casa y tal vez, ahora si de su vida_

_-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?.- Ella tambien se habia levantado y se habia cubierto con la sabana blanca que nos habia propiciado un refugio mientras nos acostabamos_

_-¿Por qué quieres que te odie?, ¿Por qué siempre me alejas?.- Me hablaba ahora con frustración y enojo.- ¿Por qué me lastimas, si tu bien sabes que me amas?, ¿Por qué?, DIMELO.- Me exigió_

_-Crees que me gusta ser asi, estar cuando tu quieres, suplicar por una caricia o un beso tuyo.- Lloraba.- Quedarme callada, alejarme de ti.- Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.- _

_-Tomoyo, yo…- Se limpiaba sus lagrimas.- Quieres que este con Touya.- Sabia que no era una pregunta.- Esta bien.- Aun no le decia nada.- Si tanto deseas eso, si tanto quieres que te odie y me aleje de ti lo hare.- Vi como su rostro mostraba determinación"_

Después de ese dia, que la había rechazado, me entere que saldría ahora con Touya, gracias a que Meiling me aviso, senti como mi cuerpo era carcomido por un odio inigualable hacia el hermano de Sakura, pero el unico culpable era yo, por que si, mi deseo era que Tomoyo lo amara a el, y que a mi me rompiera el corazón, para que nunca le pasara nada grave

Tome el celular, y preferí hacer unas llamadas para averiguar quien era Fye

…..

…

…

**(Tomoyo)**

-¿Qué te parecio la película?.- Me hablo contento Touya, estábamos los dos en el coche, Fye habia decidido dejar a Sakura en su casa

- Entretenida.- Le sonrei y el me correspondió

Preferí ver el paisaje mientras Touya conducia

"_-Hola Tomoyo.- Eriol me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo dejaba entrar. Siempre aparecía en las noches en mi casa_

_-¿Cómo estas?.- Me arrastro hacia la sala.- Mucho mejor, sabiendo que Sakura por fin esta en su casa _

_-Si. Linda fiesta.- Me rei, pues note su sarcasmo.- Me imagino, tu y Touya ya se volvieron por fin amigos.- Y ahora el reia por mi comentario_

_-Presiento que lo seriamos, si no fuera por cierta amatista.- Me sonroje_

_-¿Celoso?.- Me acerque mas el y vi como estaba observando mis labios, y los lami, para provocarlo_

_Y me beso, y no era una unión casta, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo saboreaba cada contacto que me hacia_

_Bajo un poco para besarme el cuello y de ahí poder besar mis senos, me recosto y deje que me desabrochara la blusa, dejandome expuesta, donde las tomo con sus manos, y sin pudor gemi de placer_

_-Vamos a mi habitación ¿si?.- Le dije y el se acerco a mi.- No pensé que fueras tradicional, y ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara mas_

_Pero antes que le reprochara, me cargo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, prendió la lampara que estaba en mi buro, y sin dudarlo, se desvestía delante de mi_

_Era un adonis, perfecto, su cabello oscuro con notos azules, como esos ojos misteriosos que me enloquecían. Su abdomen marcado como sus brazos y piernas. Su anatomía expuesta, queria tocar todo de el_

_Se recosto encima de mi y como todo un experto, me quito mi falda con mi prenda intima_

_-No sabes cuantas veces soñe con poder estar asi contigo.- y estaba feliz al escucharlo_

_Cuando queria que el por fin se introdujera en mi, se levanto.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Me preocupe, pero el me beso en la mejilla_

_Tomo su pantalón y de su cartera saco un preservativo, ahora entendía todo, y me avergoncé _

_No tardo mucho en volver a colocarse encima de mi, y sin esperar mas se adentro, provocándome con esto, un dolor_

_-Tomoyo, eres virgen.- Su voz era de sorpresa.- Perdóname, por ser tan imbécil, no pensé que tu.- Pero lo calle besandolo.- Ahora lo sabes.- Le susurre"_

Después de que Eriol, se dio cuenta que era virgen, fue mas tierno y delicado, me envio al cielo, fue tan hermoso

-Ya llegamos.- Escuche al voz de Touya, y vi que el coche por fin se habia detenido

Abri la puerta y espere a que el estuviera a mi lado para caminar, tomados de la mano

-Gracias por este dia, me diverti.- Saque las llaves de mi casa, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Touya me abrazo por detrás

-No, gracias a ti Tomoyo, por esta oportunidad.- Gire un poco mi rostro y nos dimos un beso en los labios

Después de eso entre a mi casa, y me fui cayendo hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Toque mis labios, cuantas veces habia añorado ese beso, cuantas veces habia imaginado siendo la novia de Touya, pero ya nada de eso, me alegraba como debia ser, solo queria estar con Eriol

"_Estaba llorando aun después de que Eriol, me habia dejado sola en mi casa, después de que habiamos tenido relaciones_

_Me arrepentia de haberlo tratado asi, pero es que no lo entendia, por que si hace unos minutos me habia demostrado, con besos, caricias, atenciones, que me amaba tanto como yo lo amo, me decia después que se acostaba con varias mujeres_

_Me veia en el espejo, tratando de poder limpiar mis lagrimas que no dejaban de salir_

_Escuche el tocar de la puerta, y respire profundo antes de salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la entrada_

_Ahí estaba Touya, con ese porte de caballero.- ¿Qué te paso?.- Hablo preocupado_

_- No es nada.- Deje que pasara.- Como que nada, estas llorando_

_-Es que recorde lo de Sakura, y me puse mal.- Y con eso Touya me abrazo, y le correspondí, necesitaba un consuelo, un apoyo, y el era el unico que estaba ahí_

_-Estare con ella, la cuidare.- Sonrei un poco.- Tan protector.- Levante mi rostro y vi que el estaba serio_

_-No solo a ella, a ti tambien Tomoyo.- Me sorprendió un poco su confesión.- Por que te quiero.- Yo tambien te quiero y mucho.- Y cuando lo iba a abrazar de nuevo, el me detuvo_

_-No entendiste Tomoyo.- Me extrañe.- ¿Entonces?.- Te Quiero.- Su rostro mostraba seriedad, diciéndome que me queria, pero no como a una hermana, ni a una amiga_

_Y sin esperar mas se acerco y me beso"_

Aun mis dedos estaba tocando mi boca, después de que el me beso, me pidio que lo intentáramos, que el habia venido tambien a China para que pudieramos estar juntos

Y aunque yo amaba a Eriol, el no queria estar conmigo, aunque yo me la pasara suplicándole, entonces si haría lo que el tanto me pedia, que estuviera con Touya

…

…

…

**(Sakura)**

-Gracias por traerme Fye.- Abria la puerta del coche y camine un poco, pero el se me acerco y siguió mi paso

-En verdad quiero ser tu amigo Sakura.- Y vi su sonrisa.- Yo tambien.- Y le correspondi el gesto

-Puedo dejarte directo en la puerta de tu casa.- Rei.- Esta bien asi, me veran por la camara y entrare.- Como quieras pequeña Sakura.- Y desordeno mi cabello

Sin ninguna tardanza, entre a la que ahora es mi casa, decidi ir a la cocina a prepararme algun bocadillo, vi a algunas sirvientes y les sonrei, ellas empezaron a sacar algunas cosas de la cocina para realizarme la cena

-Tranquilas, yo lo hago.- Se detuvieron y asintieron.- ¿Han visto a Shaoran?.- Pregunte mientras me servia un poco de leche

-El Sr. Li, aun no llega de la oficina.-

-Esta bien, pueden dejarme sola.- Y las dos muchachas salieron

Cuando di una pequeña mordida a una galleta que habia sacado de una caja de la alacena, me quede fija viendo por la ventana, una parte del jardin donde me habia casado, recordar ese dia, me traia tantas contradicciones, alegria, felicidad, enojo, miedo. Tenia que hablar hoy con Shaoran, saber si el habia provocado la muerte de Yue.

Tome el vaso donde serví la leche, y antes de que llegara a mi boca, note una sombra atreves de la ventana, dirigí mi vista y note a un hombre encapuchado, se acerco a mi

Ese pánico regresaba a mi cuerpo.- No.- Murmure

Esos ojos grises, esa sonrisa cínica, me toco el hombro con fuerza.- Noooo.- Lo empuje, pero el me sujetaba ahora de mi cintura

-DEJAME.- Trataba de hacer lo posible para que me soltara

-Sakura, Sakura.- La voz, hizo que me detuviera

-¿Shaoran?.- Dude y vi las manos que me abrazaban, el anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda

El noto que me había calmado, por lo que lentamente me solto, y me giro para que quedáramos viéndonos.- Tranquila.- Vi como en su rostro había preocupacion

-Pense que... yo … no se…es que.- Nada de mi boca salia con coherencia, el me abrazo de nuevo.- Shhh Tranquila.- Y me aferre a el

….

…

…

**(Shaoran)**

Encontrar de esa manera a Sakura, me ponia mal, esos recuerdos, esas pesadillas, todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera fallado en protegerla, ella no estaria teniendo todo eso, y podria estar bien, podriamos hacer el amor como cuando eramos novios, la extrañaba, a esa Sakura feliz

Exhale un poco antes de salir del baño y adentrarme a la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, con su pijama de conejos rosas y blancos, se veía adorable, me acerque a mi esposa y le di un beso en la frente, sonrió y dejo que entrar a la cama

-Shaoran.- Susurro mi nombre y me quede viendola.- Tenemos una platica pendiente.- Sabia a lo que se referia

"_Cuando Sakura salio con su hermano y el tal Fye, tome el periodico y vi de nuevo la nota que hablaba sobre la muerte de Yue_

_Nuestro plan era ese, que se diera a conocer la muerte de ese hijo de puta, y que dijeran lo atroz que habia sido. Por que era una advertencia para todos los demás clanes que quisieran hacernos daño. Y las consecuencias de esos actos_

_Pero aquí el detalle era como decirle a Sakura, por que si, sabia que era lógico que ella se enteraría, pero no tenia aun alguna idea de cómo poder hacerla entender de por que actue asi, no queria que me temiera _

_Saque de mi pantalón, el celular, ya que estaba sonando.- Eriol.- Hable sin ninguna emoción de por medio_

_- Acabo de ver las noticias.- Mis ojos fueron a dar sobre el periódico_

_- Esa era la idea desde un principio.- Conteste.- Lo se, ya tienes algun plan, de cómo decirle a tu esposa.- Me quede callado y el se burlo.- Callate.- Hable molesto, pero escuche mas lo alegre que lo ponia.- Yo que tu pienso en algo muy pero muy bueno, por que si no, creo que estaras bien jodido.- No quise escucharlo mas y corte la llamada_

_-Imbécil.- Murmure y Sali del comedor"_

Aun veia a Sakura, la expectativa que tenia en sus ojos

-¿Tu lo hiciste verdad?.- Me pregunto temerosa

Me sente en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo, tome su mano izquierda y bese su palma.- Tienes que saber que, el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital, fueron los peores para mi.- Hice presión en su mano, pero aun sin hacerle daño.- Cuando te encontre, me partio el corazón, tu estado, lo que el habia hecho contigo.- Tenia que decirle toda la verdad

-Yo te lleve al hospital.- Lo se.- Y ahora la veia directamente, tratando de no perderme en sus ojos verdes

- Estabas muy mal... estuviste en coma, por una semana.- Y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, se alejo un poco de mi

-En coma, estuve inconsciente y tu apenas me lo dices.- M cuestiono

- El doctor nos pidio que no te abrumáramos, y bueno tu aun estabas en un estado de shock, que preferi callarlo, no tenia caso

-¿No tenia caso?.- Hablo por primera vez con sarcasmo.- De verdad lo crees asi.- Senti su enojo.- Por que me tratas como una estúpida

Se levanto de la cama.- No Sakura.- La retuve.- Yo solo queria protegerte.- Habia aun frustración en su mirada

La acerque de nuevo a la cama.- Aunque estabas inconsciente el doctor nos dijo que estabas estable, la operación que te hicieron fue exitosa, pero yo, tenia ese odio hacia Yue.- No podia verla.- Cuando salimos del lugar donde te habian secuestrado, Eriol, se llevo a Yue

-¿A dónde?.- Pregunto.- A una casa que tenemos un poco lejos de aquí.- No queria asustarla mas, decidi mentirle, sobre donde realmente el estaba en ese tiempo

-Cuando lo vi, Sakura. Mi odio creció mas.- Empece a temblar de furia.- lo veia, y recordaba como se protegía con tu cuerpo, recordaba que estabas en el hospital, esos aparatos conectados a ti, tu cara golpeada, tus cortes, recordaba todo.- Sentia ese nudo en mi garganta, mis nudillos cada vez mas se ponían blancos

-Shaoran.- Senti como sus manos me tocaban mi brazo.- Mi unico desahogo era hacerlo sufrir, que sintiera tanto dolor como fuera posible, que se diera cuenta que cometio el peor error de su vida, por haberte tocado de esa manera

-Lo golpee tantas veces hasta que lloraba y me suplicara por que me detuviera, pero sabes que, lo pateaba, lo castigaba de la peor manera posible.- Exhale un poco.- Hasta que tu despertaste

-¿Qué paso después?.- Senti como su voz temblaba

- Verte despierta, hizo que regresara a vivir Sakura.- Aun seguía sin mirarla, pero sonreía, al recordarla cuando abri la puerta y sus ojos me vieron.- Tenia que acabar todo.-

-¿Lo hiciste?.- Pregunto nerviosa

-Es la primera vez.- Cerré los ojos y sonreí mientras recordaba como ese cuchillo se adentraba en el cuerpo de Yue.-que mato a alguien con tanto deseo, con tanta satisfacción.-

...

...

* * *

Notas Tardías:

Hola chicas =) ... Bueno no fue en el inicio de la semana, y por eso me disculpo, es que eso de volverme adicta a los doramas, esta cañon :S me puse bien pinche enferma y no dejaba de ver capitulo tras capitulo xD, y sumenle que me volvi tambien super adicta a un actor Coreana ... me cae que fue amor a primera vista (bueno de mi hacia el ^^')

Ahora pasemos a mi historia, que les parecio?=O ... ya hay un nuevo personaje (tambien de clamp) jujuju, que problemas causara en la historia, pronto, pronto se vera ;) , y bueno Shaoran ya le conto lo psicotico que puede ser en realidad, y la pobre de Sakura, se quedo con cara de :S...o_O ... y asi =( , por eso no queria saber mucho de ese mundo, xD ... ya veremos si realmente puede superarlo, como lo de su secuestro :O, bueno la otra pareja (si Eriol y Tomoyo), digo, todos sabemos que el inglesito :D... es el mas realista , por asi decirlo, sobre su situación y por mas que la quiera vera primero por su seguridad y bienestar, antes de que otra cosa, ^^', aunque bueno no siempre hace lo correcto, o no de la mejor manera, xD eso de que se entrega y luego deja botada a la chica, no es muy inteligente de su parte.

En fin, mucho rollo, mucha disque explicacion xD... y como que ya, por que no me gusta hablar mucho x) ...disfruten su fin de semana asi como su viernes =), y nos leemos la proxima, ya que seguire con mi rollo de doramas y mi obsesion por Lee min Ho =)*****

Saludos ;)

P.D: Comentarios no? :D


	8. Capitulo VIII

Personajes de Clamp

Historia hecha por mi

Por si no saben cursiva son recuerdos, y lo que tiene *** es un sueño =O

* * *

**(Sakura)**

-Hoy mas que nunca te noto, distraída.- Me decía Fye

-Lo siento.- Conteste de manera autónoma

-¿Quieres contarme?.- Mire sus ojos, y le sonrei, cuando estaba con el, me sentia un poco mas tranquila, por algo le habia pedido que nos viéramos

"_Note que Shaoran, estaba como en un transe que no entendia, y queria acercarme a el, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba._

_Lo que hizo, me dio miedo, por que aunque sabia que Shaoran era peligroso, siempre prefería mantenerme al margen de todo eso, pero ahora, ahora, no sabia que pensar, ni como actuar con el_

_-¿Sakura?.- Me hablo suplicante, pero yo seguía estática.- No podia dejarlo vivo, me era algo imposible.- Se acerco un poco mas a mi, buscando apoyo_

_El me tomo de la cintura, y me sento en el, su rostro daba directamente en mi cuello, yo solo deje que me abrazara"_

Fye y yo, estabamos en un parque, veiamos a la gente en sus diferentes actividades, niños jugando, señoras platicando

-¿Problemas con tu marido?.- Me quede pensativa

Nunca habia tenido un conflicto con Shaoran, no uno tan grande, uno que me hiciera temerlo. ¿Estaba actuando mal, por pensar asi?

Vi a Fye y le sonreí de nueva cuenta.- Realmente… no lo se.- Y volvi a ver las personas que pasaban

- Una relación se basa en confianza, deberias hablar con el, decirle lo que sientes.- Lo escuchaba atenta.- Un secuestro es difícil de superar, y a veces es mas que imposible

-Es imposible.- Le asegure

- Sakura, aunque no te conozca mucho, eres una chica muy fuerte.- Sonrei y tomo mi mano.- Saldras adelante.- Note como se me acercaba mas.- Si algo te preocupa o tienes miedo, puedes decirmelo, yo te ayudare.- beso delicadamente mi mejilla

…..

….

…..

**(Shaoran)**

Después de contarle todo a Sakura, y que lo la tome en mis brazos, note como ella estaba tensa, era la primera vez que estaba asi, cuando la abrazaba

-Te vez de la chingada.- Escuche la voz de Eriol, y vi que entraba a la oficina

Volvi a ver los pendientes que estaban en mi escritorio, los negocios fidedignos que tenía nuestro apellido Li

-Le conte todo a Sakura.- Woow.- Escuche su exclamación

-Entonces no lo tomo muy bien.- Suspire, estaba agotado de toda la situación.- De verdad creías que lo tomaria como si nada.- Cuanto lo siento, hermano.- Aunque no le dije, agradecía su apoyo

-Tengo que esperar a que lo procese, Tiempo es lo unico que ella necesitaba, ¿no?.- Ella te ama.- Me aseguro Eriol

Y esperaba que asi siguiera, pero ahora no estaba seguro, no después de contarle como mate a un hombre de una manera tan cruel de una manera que lograba darme satisfacción

-Creo que no vengo a darte buenas noticias.- Lo mire extrañado.- Habla

-Contacte a algunas personas para saber quien es Fye.- Asenti.- Es un maldito detective.- No me sorprendía tanto, sabia que ese tipo tenia algo que me hacia desconfiar de el

-Asi que mi cuñado, me mando a investigar.- Recordé la amenaza de Touya

-Ascendió hace poco a ese puesto, era policia antes.-

-Ahora que hacer.- Me dije.- Podemos hacerlo desaparecer.- Vi la sonrisa de Eriol

-Es peligroso, sobre todo por que es amigo de Touya.- Si lo hacia estaba seguro, que sacaria sus conclusiones y haria mas presion para que Sakura me dejara y en estos momentos, sabia que mi esposa no estaba muy estable en cuanto a nosotros

-Entonces que prefieres, que se siga acercado mas a Sakura.- Lo fulmine con la mirada

-Crees que me pone feliz, el ver que mi esposa se sienta mas a gusto con alguien mas.- Dije con molestia.-

-Ya se que no, pero a como veo esto, ese tipo esta cada vez mas tiempo con ella.- Y odiaba admitir que tenia razón.- Y probablemente le saque alguna información

-Sakura no seria capaz.- estaba seguro de eso.- Tal vez no le diga nada de forma directa, pero tu esposa esta muy susceptible

-Yo cuidare de ella, y tu mientras, solo vigila a Fye.- En estos momentos no podia hacer mas, no iba a arriesgarme tampoco a que Sakura, sufriera mas de lo que esta ahorita, por que muy a mi pesar ese tipo le hacia bien, y por estos momentos lo necesitaba para que Sakura, estuviera mas tranquila

…..

…

…..

**(Sakura)**

-No puedo creer que alguien tan agradable como tu, sea amigo de Touya.- Le dije entre risas, ya que habia hecho un comentario bastante gracioso

- Si muchos dicen lo mismo, pero veras Touya aun con ese carácter es una persona muy divertida.- Fruncí el ceño.- Seguro que hablas de mi hermano.-Y ahora el rio

Habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde en el parque hasta que mi estomago resonó, ya tenia mucha hambre, por lo que le pedi que me acompañara a comer, en mi casa

-Tu hermano tiene su encanto, por algo conquisto el corazón de tu amiga Tomoyo.-

"_Escuchaba los sollozos de mi amiga por teléfono, me dolia escucharla asi de mal_

_-Me acosté con el Sakura, por que se que el me ama, pero no entiendo por que me hace eso.- Y muy a mi pesar yo sabia cual era la razón_

_-También me dijo que se a acostado con Meiling.- Otras vez su llanto_

_-Tommy, no se que decirte.- Y era verdad, como podía aconsejarla_

_-Soy una mala persona Sakura.- Claro que no.- Lo soy, por que ese mismo dia, me hice novia de tu hermano_

_-¿Qué?.- Me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué?_

_-No se, el estaba ahí, me dijo que me quiere, y Eriol, siempre me ha orillado a estar con el, y no se, solo dije que si.- Me mordi el labio_

_-No juegues con mi hermano, por favor Tomoyo.- _

_-Quiero quererlo como antes, asi todo seria mas facil.- Sonreí tristemente.- Todo era mas fácil cuando estábamos en Tomoeda.- Le dije.- Pero ya no lo estamos, ahora debemos vivir con estas decisiones, por que ya no somos unas niñas_

_-Sakura, te prometo, que si veo, que no puedo tener una relación con tu hermano, desistiré al instante_

_-Te creo Tomoyo.- Y si lo hacia"_

-¿No crees?.- Escuche que me decia Fye.- Si, claro que si

-Creo que te veo mejor que en la mañana.- sonrei.- Me siento orgulloso de mi mismo.- Ahora reía.- Un poco ególatra.- No que va, me siento feliz, el ver esa linda sonrisa tuya.- Me sonroje

-Fye.- Hable y el me miro atento.- Cuéntame algo de ti.- Y el me sonrio

-Soy hijo unico, vivo aquí en China desde siempre.- ¿vives con tus padres?.- Era bueno saber algo de el, olvidar mis problemas.- Ellos fallecieron.- Cuanto lo siento.- Lo mire apenada.- Fue hace ya tiempo, estoy bien.-

-Señora Li.- Dirigí mi vista a Wei.- Les traigo el café.- Y lo dejo en una mesita que hacia conjunto con los sillones de la sala. Los dos parecíamos niños pequeños, sentados en la alfombra de la casa, como si compartiéramos un secreto

-Mi hermano no me dijo en que trabajas.- Volvi a centrarme en el.- Que es lo que haces, ya que noto que tienes mucho tiempo libre

Rio.- Trabajo en un muelle, cuando me necesitan, me llaman, por eso es que no tengo algún horario en especifico.- Wow, suena muy interesante.- Comente

-Lo es.- Se acerco mas a mi.- ¿Y tu?.- Yo que.- Volvió a reirse.- ¿Trabajas?, por que también veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre

Y sonreí con nostalgia, pues recordé las cosas que tenia pensado hacer, cuando me decidi, irme de Tomoeda, y no habia logrado lo que soñe, aunque tuviera a Shaoran

-Podemos buscar algo para ti.- Abri mis ojos sorprendida.- Estoy bien enserio.- Cuando decidi verlo de nuevo, me di cuenta que estaba realmente cerca de mi

- No dejes que tu marido te controle en nada.- Note que estaba viendo mis labios y me puse nerviosa.- Eres mas fuerte de lo que tu crees.- Y cuando sentí que su rostro se acercaba mas, me levante

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas.- Le trate de sonreir aunque estaba incomoda, ¿Fye quería besarme?

Vi su sonrisa.- Cuando necesites hablar o salir de tu linda y grande mansión, avísame esta bien

…

….

…

Despues de que se fue Fye, me quede pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, que tal que Shaoran, me encontraba muy cerca del amigo de Touya, por inercia una de mis manos , toco mis labios, y senti vergüenza, por que presentia que si no hubiera reaccionado, dejaria que el me besara

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?.- Me reproche, y no era para menos, como podia tan siquiera pensar en algo asi, yo amaba a Shaoran, el es mi todo, no podria hacer algo asi, nunca lo lastimaria.

Cuando decidi levantarme del sofa, y dirigirme hacia mi habitación, escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y ahí estaba el, ese cabello revoltoso cubriéndole un poco su frente, ese rostro serio, cansado, tan guapo.

Mi corazón se acelero, mis dedos se movian nerviosamente, y sonrei como cuando lo conocí.

El me vio extrañado, tal vez por que después de lo que me conto, me habia puesto distante con el, pero eso no quitaba que era el unico amor de mi vida

Camine con pasos seguros hasta quedar enfrente de el, y el seguía inmovil no sabia que pensar, era seguro, lo tome del cuello de su camisa de vestir y lo baje un poco, hasta quedar su cara frente a la mia

-Te Amo.- Después de eso, solo queria besarlo y asi lo hice

…

…

…

**(Shaoran)**

"_Sakura fue directamente a mi, y me sorprendía, por que hace un par de horas, ella me temia, y ahora estaba ahí delante de mi, sonriéndome como antes_

_Me tomo de mi camisa.- Te Amo.- La escuche decirme con voz baja, y sin mas me beso, como siempre lo hacia, como siempre quería_

_Le correspondí, con ansiedad, por que regresaba mi Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, la mujer que tanto amaba y haria lo que fuera por ella_

_La levante para asi, cargarla y llevarla a nuestro cuarto, debo decir que tardamos en llegar, no por el hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos, si no que Sakura, no dejaba de besarme, aunque no me molestaba en absoluto._

_Como pude abri la puerta y se adentro en ella, yo me le quede mirando, y estaba completamente seguro que tenia una cara de incredulidad._

_Note como empezó a quitarse su blusa, mostrándome con eso, ese pequeño lunar en la parte izquierda de su espalda. Despues de una manera lenta y excitante, se desprendio de su pantalón, dejando expuesta sus torneadas piernas, esas que me volvían loco._

_Ella giro un poco su cara, y vi esa sonrisa seductora que solo usaba conmigo, esa era la señal, para acercarme._

_Parecia miles de años, que podia tocar de esa manera a Sakura, mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo._

_Escuche su risa juguetona, que me provocaba cada vez mas, besaba su cuello y hombro, sus manos dirigian a las mias, por sus pechos, y su vientre_

_-Te he extrañado tanto.- Dije con voz entre cortada_

_Y ahora ella estaba frente a mi.- Yo tambien.-_

_Nos besamos con pasion, con ansiedad, por que estabamos desesperados por tenernos, como tantas veces._

_Nuestras lenguas tocandose, nuestras manos acariciando nuestros cuerpos, ella quitandome mi ropa, yo acomodándola en la cama_

_Nuestro vaivén era mas y mas rapido, sus ojos verdes iban directo a mis ojos ámbar, nuestro rostro mostrando esa felicidad que nos embargaba_

_Y sin que ninguno de nosotros resistiera mas, sus piernas fueron abriéndose __ante mi, para que por fin pudiera estar en ella"_

Traia esa estúpida sonrisa desde hace rato, y es que no dejaba de atesorar y recordar que hace un par de horas, Sakura y yo, mi esposa y yo , por fin habiamos hecho el amor

La vi, acostada a mi lado, cubierta solo de la cintura hacia abajo, por la sabana, donde su espalada era expuesta ante mi, su rostro estaba del lado donde no podia verlo, aunque estaba seguro que dormia plácidamente

Me preguntaba que habria pasado para que mi esposa, hiciera eso, ¿realmente ya no le causaba miedo?.

Aunque tenia aun esa duda, estaba contento, por que ella habia querido estar conmigo, ningun Touya ni un tal Fye, nos separaria, me amaba tanto como yo lo hago por ella

…

…

…..

**(Eriol)**

Aspire de nueva cuenta, y luego me talle la nariz, agarre la botella y tome directo el vodka que habia, bese a la chica que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y luego a la que estaba a mi derecha

Yo era un hijo de puta, y asi seguiria, asi ella entenderia, la mala persona que soy, que ella no merecia amar a un tipo como yo

-Por que no me sorprende verte aquí.- Le sonrei coquetamente a Meiling

-Vayanse ahora.-Me rei cuando uso su voz autoritaria a las dos chicas que estaba junto a mi, y ellas no dudaron en levantarse dejarnos solos

- Deberias ser un poco mas amable con las personas.- tome otra vez de la botella, pero rapidamente me lo arrebato

- Siempre te he creido un idiota sabes.- Su rostro permanecia molesto.- No tanto como Shaoran , claro, pero lo eres.- Me acerque a ella y la bese.- Pero te encanta estar conmigo.- Le hable después de separar mis labios sobre los de ella

-Tu, el barman, o cualquier mesero, me son iguales.- Ahora estaba sorprendido.- No me interesas en ese sentido Eriol, solo hemos tenido sexo, nada mas.- suspire y decidi ahora acomodarme mas plácidamente en el sillon en el que estabamos, era la zona vip del antro

- A que viene todo esto, entonces.- Cerre los ojos, pero al instante recorde a Tomoyo, y volvi abrirlos

- No se que le hiciste a Tomoyo, pero ella no esta bien.- Mostre una sonrisa acongojada

- Que le hice, mmm, dejame pensar, me acoste con ella, y después le dije que no me insistiera con tener una relación amorosa, y ahh claro y también le mencione que me he acostado contigo

-QUEEE.- Su grito me molesto.- En que estabas pensado.- Volvi a verla

- En que la prefiero mil veces bien, sin que nadie quiera secuestrarla, golpearla o que quede hospitalizada prefiero mil veces que me odia, que me quiera evitar, a que ella sufra todo lo eso.-Ahora me veia de una manera triste, le daba pena mi caso, o bueno el caso de Shaoran y el mio

-Par de idiotas.- Se levanto y me dejo la botella

"_- Te quiero.- Le sonrei y ella hizo lo mismo, peine un poco su larga cabellera, coloque mi otra mano en su mejilla blanca, que ahora se veia ese color de sonrojamiento y bese su frente.- Tomoyo.- Fue lo unico que dije"_

Suspire ante el recuerdo, y otra vez empecé a tomar

Que mas podia hacer, aunque me carcomiera por dentro, ese sentimiento no haria que le pasara nada, para que hacerla sufrir de esa manera, al final estaba seguro que acabaria mal, como lo que le pasaba a Shaoran con Sakura. Ninguna relación con gente como nosotros terminara bien, ninguna.

….

…..

…

**(Sakura)**

***No estaba segura donde me encontraba, todo estaba lleno de oscuridad- ¿Shaoran?.- sentia frio, mucho.- ¿Shaoran?.- volvi a repetir, pero nadie me respondía, retrocedí un poco y senti algo por mis pies, volvi a retroceder, y senti como me pegaba a algo duro a mi espalda

-Aaaahhhh.- Ese grito, me asusto, me sentia nerviosa, estaba sudando frio.- AAAAAHHHH.- Era mas fuerte.- ¿Shaoran?.- Repeti su nombre

Y sin mas, donde estaba, empezó a verse todo claro, y mis ojos se quedaron pasmados

Era una habitación como en la que estuve cuando Yue me secuestro, el piso estaba de color rojo, sangre, mis pies estaban cubiertos de sangre y frente a mi, habia un tipo siendo acuchillado por otra mas.- ¿Shaoran?.- Dije y la persona que causaba dolor, me miro, y en su rostro se forma esa misma sonrisa que me causo escalofríos la noche pasada

- Ese es tu esposo.- Senti el susurro de alguien a mi lado y cuando voltee, su cara estaba desfigurada, pero sabia que era Yue, me tomo abruptamente de mi quijada, haciendo que viera de nuevo a Shaoran.- Ese monstruo es tu esposo.- Empece a llorar, por que Shaoran seguia lastimando a la otra persona, sin culpa alguna***

Abri los ojos, mi respiración era rapida, miraba por todos lados, la ventana, el mueble, el suelo, el buro, la foto de Shaoran y de mi, de nuestra boda, la habitación se encontraba sumergida en silencio y era iluminada por algunos faroles que se tenia en el jardín

Con cuidado me levante y vi que a mi lado estaba el, con la persona que habia soñado, con la persona que le temia en mi sueño

Vi mi mano, como temblaba, no queria cerrar mis ojos de nuevo, temia volver a soñar algo parecido y no contener mi llanto

Sali de la cama, y tome de un cajón, un pans y una playera, me encontraba nerviosa. Trate de verme en el espejo, pero algo de mi presentía que si lo hacia recordaria de nuevo la imagen de su sonrisa, de cómo mataba a alguien

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?.- Me cuestione.- ¿Por qué tengo que tenerle miedo?.- No queria llorar

- Sakura.- Su voz, trate de controlar mis lagrimas, que no salieran.- ¿Si?.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pero no le respondi.- ¿Otra vez lo de tus pesadillas?.- No me di cuenta, cuando Shaoran se encontraba detrás de mi, cerre mis ojos al instante.- Siempre te cuidare, cueste lo que cueste

Lo abrace, y el me pego mas a el.- Haria cualquier cosa por ti.- Me dijo,

Matarias por mi, pense, acabaría con la vida de alguien , bañaría sus manos de sangre,.- No dejare que nadie te aparte de mi de nuevo.- lo escuchaba atenta

¿Nadie?.- Hable en susurros.- Nadie.- Me confirmo

Y eso hacia que me diera mas escalofrios, por que Shaoran se comportaba de una manera que yo no conocia, que seria capaz de hacer si alguien se me acercara, yo no queria verlo como un asesino, como alguien parecido a Yue, el no, el no era asi, no queria verlo asi. Y sin mas, mis lagrimas empezaron aflorar

Por que lo que nunca pense que ocurria es que yo no viera a Shaoran, como una persona mala, como una persona igual a Yue

…..

….

…..

**(Tomoyo)**

-¿Quién?.- Dije con un poco de molestia, me habian despertado, y aunque ya estaba en la puerta, no me respondian. Otro golpe mas fuerte, me espante.- Si no me dice quien es, llamare a la policia.- y cuando estaba a nada de tomar el telefono.- Tomoyo.- escuche la voz de Eriol

Abri sin dudar la puerta, y ahí estaba el.- Eriol, pero que te paso, por que vienes a esta hora.- Y pensaba hacerle mas preguntas, por que ya eran las tres de la mañana, y no tenia una pinta muy buena, pero fui interrumpida por el beso que me estaba dando.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo.- Repetia mi nombre, mientras seguia besándome

-Espera.- Trate de apartarlo, pero aun asi el no se movia.- Te necesito tanto.- Ahora su boca estaba en mi cuello.- Tanto.- Se decia el mismo

-Eriol estas mal.- Sentia como se impregnada su olor a alcohol en mi boca después de sus besos

Me acaricio ahora de una manera lente, y de verdad queria corresponderle, pero no era justo, para nadie, ni para el, ni para mi, y sobre todo no era justo para Touya.

Y como pude me zafe.- Debes irte.- Dije con autoridad aunque no estaba segura si me creía

-En verdad quieres que me vaya.- se acerco otra vez.- Que me aleje de ti.- sus ojos azules me veian de una manera que me ponia nerviosa

- Era lo que querías no.- Hable con molestia

- No queria Tomoyo, pero asi debe ser.- Me intrigo

-A que te refieres.- El seguia mirandome, aunque a veces notaba como sus ojos estaban viendo mis labios.-Tu y yo, no podemos estar juntos.-

- ¿Por que?.- Le pregunte.- Tu y yo somos diferentes, tu y Sakura, son tan perfectas, ustedes merecen a unas personas buenas, no a gente como Shaoran y yo.-

- Sakura, y Shaoran.- Dije.- ¿Que dices?, ¿como es Shaoran?.- Ahora me acerque a el, y senti su abrazo.- Somos lo que dicen todos.- Me quede pensando en eso ultimo, lo que dicen todos, lo que dicen todos del clan Li, y entendi a lo que se refería

- Ustedes son….- Me aparte de su lado.- Pero…- no podia decirlo, me causaba temor, Eriol, Shaoran, era en realidad lo que decian, unos traficantes, unos asesinos

Estaba segura de que no me habia puesto atención, Eriol se encontraba disperso.- Te amo.- Me sorprendi.- Te Amo tanto, Pero yo nunca hare que tu pases el mismo sufrimiento de Sakura.-

- Sakura, fue secuestrada por culpa de Shaoran.- Hable, pero el se quedo callado.- Respondeme Eriol

- Nunca pasaras eso.- Y cuando queria de nueva cuenta, una respuesta vi, como Eriol cerraba sus ojos y caia delante de mi, trate de sujetarlo lo mas fuerte posible, para que no me tirara

Lo coloque en el sofa de la sala, y me quede contemplandolo, se veia sereno, tranquilo, no sabia si se acordaria de esta platica, esperaba que no, por que no sabria como enfrentarlo en la mañana

Aunque ahora lo que tenia en la mente, era la confesión de el, me amaba, como estaba segura que era, y ahora entendia por que siempre me alejo, no queria que me involucrara

-Sakura.- Salio el nombre de mi mejor amiga, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que decirle todo esto, de su secuestro

…

….

…

**(Eriol)**

Tenia un par de minutos, que me encontraba despierto, tratando de digerir, que me encontraba en casa de Tomoyo.- Mierda.- Me reproche

"_Despues de que Meiling me habia dejado, yo seguia tomando, y besando a las chicas que habian regresado_

_- Creo…que…. Deberiamos.- No dejaba que hablara a la rubia que tenia a mi lado.- En un rato mas.- Y cuando estaba __a punto de besarla otra vez. Vi como otras dos muchachas entraban, y tal vez no me hubiera sorprendido, si no fuera, que una de ellas, me recordo a Tomoyo_

_Parpadee tratando de regresar a la realidad de que no era ella, y es cierto no lo era, pero se parecía, tenia ese cabello oscuro largo, con su piel blanca, sus labios rojos, y aunque sus ojos eran hermosos, no me causaba ninguna sensacion de calidez como cuando veia a Tomoyo_

_Se acerco a mi.- Es una amiga mia.- Me dijo la rubia que antes besaba.- Aja.- Fue mi una respuesta.- Eres tan guapo.- La chica me empezo a besar, y yo correspondi, pero ahí supe que no era ella, la que amatista que amaba y la aparte bruscamente.-¿Qué paso?.- Me miro extrañada_

_Pero no le conteste, solo me aleje de ellas, y como pude, Sali del lugar, por que mi unico interes en esos momentos era encontrarme y hacer mia a Tomoyo"_

Y aunque trataba de recordar que habia pasado después de que entre al coche y estaba dirigiendome a su casa, mi mente se encontraba nublada, y no podia pensar en mas después de eso.

-Buenos dias.- Escuche la voz tenue de Tommy

Me levante de su sillon, y me quede viendola, se veia realmente hermosa, sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, aunque bueno nunca lo necesitaba, una blusa de tirantes negros, y unos jeans deportivos.- Hola.- Le respondi

-¿Cómo estas?.- Pregunto apenada.- Descuida, he tenido peores noches.- Sonrei, pero ella se quedo sorprendida.- Quiero decir, he tomado muchas mas veces que anoche.- Aunque no era completamente cierto, ayer, me habia extralimitado

-Tommy, en verdad perdoname, por venir a tu casa, no se en que pensaba.- Decia mientras pasaba mis manos a mi cabello tratando de arreglarme un poco antes de salir

- En que me necesitabas.- Ahora yo era el sorprendido.-Bueno, eso dijiste, que me necesitabas mucho.- Trague en seco.- Es mas….- Se acerco cautelosamente a mi.- Dijiste que me amas.- Vi su mirada directa a mi, no se inmutaba, aunque pude notar que había llorado toda la noche

- Yo….-Vi como sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios fueron a dar en la comisura de mi boca, y me envolvió en esa paz infinita que tanto amaba

- Te perdono.- Su voz temblaba y no estaba seguro de por que me decia eso.- Y tambien te amo.- Se alejo unos centímetros de mi y me dio una hermosa sonrisa, aunque esta estaba llena de dolor

- Tomoyo yo no se….- Shhhh.- Me volvio a callar.- Entiendo.- Sabia que mostraba ciertas dudas a lo que me decia

- Esta bien, de acuerdo.- ¿A que te refieres?.- Le pregunte.- A nosotros, entiendo que me apartes, y lo acepto

- Tomoyo.- Estaba seguro que algo paso anoche, algo que para mi desgracia o buena suerte no recordaba

Pero sabia que no me lo diria, o por lo menos no ahora, y decidi irme de su casa por esta vez

Dejando atrás a una triste amatista.

...

...

...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hola muchachas =) espero que anden genial y que su comienzo de semana sea bueno ;) asi como los demas dias. Este capitulo tardo en subir, por los problemas que se tuvo o mas bien que se tiene aqui en el puerto, me quede sin luz varios dias, aunque mi familia y yo estamos bien =) en fin no quiero abordar mucho ese tema, por que la vdd si me pone tristona u_u

Bueno que decir, ya sabemos a que se dedica realmente Fye, y por que le mintio a Sakura, aunque pista ehhh dijo que trabaja en el muelle jojojo algo malo se aproxima, lo presiento muahahaha... Y bueno Eriol ya dijo todo a Tomoyo, claro no queria, pero cosas que provoca el alcohol y las drogas ^^' ahora que pasara =O

Muchisisisimas gracias a todas por dejarme mensajitos no solo en esta historia si no en las demas que he escrito, es raro pero a la veces muy pinche genial, asi como que los pongas en sus historias favoritas, GRACIAS =) la mejor manera para retribuirlo es seguir escribiendo ^^ (ademas de que me gusta es lindo saber que a uds tambien =) )

Saludos y nos leemos pronto, si este jodido inter que tengo, no se va a cada rato ¬¬

Muack =)*


	9. Capitulo IX

Aclaraciones:

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de Mi

* * *

**( Eriol ) **

Habia decidido ir directamente a la casa de Shaoran, necesitaba hablarle de lo sucedido con Tomoyo, tenia un mal presentimiento

- Que madres te paso a ti.- Me hablaba de una manera que muy pocas veces lo habia escuchado, a menos no, cuando no estaba Sakura

- Una resaca, mi querido amigo.- Me senté y vi como Wei me ofrecía un poco de café, y aunque la verdad no queria tomarlo, lo acepte

- No deberias entonces largarte a tu departamento.- Ahora solo veia el periódico.- ¿Y tu esposa?.-Pregunte

- Salio con su hermano, casi todos los dias ese infeliz, se la lleva con su amigo Fye.- Hay que hacer algo pronto con ese tipo.- Y el asintió

No podía evitarlo me encontraba tenso.- En verdad si te sientes muy mal, lárgate, yo puedo ocuparme de los negocios

-No es eso.- Fije mi mirada en su expresión.-Algo no estaba bien

-¿Qué hiciste?.- me cuestiono.- No estoy seguro.- Y ahora fruncia su ceño

- ¿Qué puta madre, hiciste Eriol?.- Hablo con autoridad

- Creo que le conté la verdad de todo a Tomoyo.-

…

…..

**(Tomoyo)**

-No saldríamos con Sakura.- Le pregunte a Touya y el me guiño el ojo.- No se que estas queriendo hacer, pero no esta bien, tu hermana esta casada.- vi como su rostro formo una mueca de molestia.- Se enojara contigo y con Fye

- Es por su bien Tomoyo.- Y se llevo una pedazo de pan a la boca, habíamos quedado los cuatro, en salir a comer, pero solo nos encontrábamos Touya y yo, en el restaurante

- Shaoran, no es la persona tan buena que tu crees.- Me mordí el labio.- ¿Por qué lo dices?.-

- Por que estoy seguro de eso.- Fijo su mirada en mi, tratando de ver atrás de mi.- Solo necesito ayuda, para que todos se enteren de que tengo razón

- Y esa ayuda se llama Fye, ¿cierto?.- Y el asintió

- Estan utilizando el cariño que Sakura, siente por ustedes dos, solo para tratar de desenmascarar a Shaoran.- Le dije con enojo

- No es asi, no es como lo planteas.- ¿Ahh no?.- Vocifere

-No.- Hablo seguro.- quiero que ese maldito mocoso pague, por lo que le hizo a mi hermana, se que ese secuestro, y todas las secuelas que ella tiene, es por culpa de el y su clan.-

Me quede pensando sobre eso, y las palabras de Eriol, que debía hacer, si le contaba todo a Touya, estaba segura que haría una locura y no se, que serian capaz de hacer Shaoran y el, ¿lo matarían?, no, es el hermano de Sakura, no podrían, ¿o si?. Pero también estaba mi amiga, si ella no estaba enterada de las cosas hechas por su esposo, el peligro que corría, no quería que fuera cierto lo dicho por Touya, pero algo dentro de mi, pensaba igual, y no permitiría, que Sakura, sufriera algo asi

-¿Tomoyo?.- Volvi a concentrarme en el.- No quiero que mi hermanita sufra.- Le sonreí tiernamente, ese era el Touya sobreprotector que tanto quería.- Fye y yo, las cuidaremos.- lo mire extrañado

-El es policía.- Me impresiono aunque no decía nada.- Le conte sobre el secuestro de Sakura, me dijo que me ayudaría a descubrir la verdad de todo

-¿Esta tratando de averiguar algo con Sakura?.- Hable

- Si.- Lo mire con molestia.- Es necesario, Tommy

-No, no lo es, no vez que solo la estas utilizando, es tu hermana.- Estaba enojada, como era capaz de hacer eso

- Tomoyo, Sakura es ingenua en la mayoría de los aspectos, ella no sabe el peligro que puede correr si esta con Shaoran.- Y otra vez ese miedo se apodero de mi

- No quiero que le pase nada a Sakura.- Susurre, y el tomo mi mano.- Por eso debo encontrar algo que lo incrimine y asi mi hermana se de cuenta de la calaña que es realmente ese mocoso

No creía que Shaoran ni Eriol, fueran malos, pero era seguro que no eran las personas correcta que una vez crei y aunque me partiera el corazón, Sakura, era la persona mas importante en mi vida, mi hermana, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, y veria por ella

- Debo contarte algo.- Y lo vi con más determinación

….

….

…

**(Sakura)**

Estábamos caminando sin ningún rumbo en particular Fye y yo, ya que habíamos salido del restaurante donde me había citado mi hermano, y que este nunca apareció

"_- Hola.- Salude contenta a Fye, mientras este, me sonreía.- vaya creía que llegaría tarde.- por que no vi a Tommy ni a mi hermano_

_-Ellos no vendrán.- Me aseguro Fye y yo me extrañe_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Me mostro su celular.- Recibi un mensaje de Touya, diciéndome que quería salir a solas con su linda novia, y que me deja a su monstruo a mi cargo.- Infle un poco mis mejillas y lo escuche reir"_

-Sabes Sakura.- Le preste atención.- Siento como si esto fuera una cita.- Me sonroje

-Esto no es una cita.- Dije apenada, y su risita salió

- A mi me parece que si.- Vi su rostro alegre

- Estoy casada.- Trate de cambiar el tema

-Lo se.- Y su sonrisa no desapareció

Suspire.- No me hagas que me aleje de ti.- Hable bajo y me detuve, estábamos cerca de un parque y note como unos niños se acercaban a presenciar un acto de títeres.- Por favor.- Y es que estar con Fye, me era tan sano, podía olvidar lo que vivi en ese secuestro, podía olvidar que Shaoran, era una persona diferente a como la gente lo veía, podía olvidar todo

-Mi pequeña Sakura.- Me despeino un poco.- Espera aquí esta bien.- Y asentí aunque estaba confundida, a donde iria, note que cruzaba la calle, adentrándose dentro del parque. Ya estaba anocheciendo, vi como las luces de las lámparas empezaban a deslumbrar las calles, y que las pocas personas que habían estaban delante del titiritero

Y cuando creía, que todo estaba en paz, sentí algo que me apuntaba a mi espalda.- No hagas ninguna estupidez.- Apreté mi boca, mi respiración se estaba volviendo frenética

Me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, y camine hacia atrás, veía como todo se alejaba de mi, como la gente no podía tan siquiera voltear, ver que sucedía a sus espaldas, que el señor que ofrecia el espectáculo levantara su rostro y me viera, por que nadie podía ver que necesitaba su ayuda. Mis lagrimas salieron

No se cuantos pasos di, solo ahora estaba como en un callejón, podía vislumbrar un poco el parque que antes tenia tan cerca

El tipo me solto y decidi a voltear, pero el lo impidió, apretando ahora su mano en mi boca y nariz, y la otra presiono mas su arma en mi espalda

- No le pasara nada Señora Li.- Mis manos trataban de quitar su mano de mi cara, por que no podía respirar, me era imposible

- A usted nunca la dañaríamos.-Y su mano hizo mas presión en mi rostro, empezaba a ver borroso.- Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su hermano o su querido papá.-No hice ningún movimiento.-Si, señora Li, sabemos de ellos, vaya con su esposo, y dígale que no le tenemos miedo.- Me empujo, y como pude Sali corriendo del lugar

Podia ver la gente y cuando que había mas claridad, tropecé.- ¿Sakura?.- Nooo, ya nooo.- Grite

-Ey tranquila, soy Fye.- Lo vi, su rostro preocupado, sus ojos azules, su cabellera, y no pude mas y lo abrace

…..

…..

…..

**(Shaoran)**

Habia llegado contento a la casa, aunque el saber que probablemente Eriol, le había contado la verdad a Tomoyo, no quería preocuparme, por lo menos no en estos momentos ya que después de anoche, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad con Sakura, además aun era fechas para estar en familia, que aunque no habíamos celebrado la navidad, podíamos tener el año nuevo, era escasos dos días para eso, un pequeño convivio a ella le fascinaría, y quería proponérselo para empezar de nuevo, como antes, como un principio debía ser

Me apresure, pero al llegar al pasillo donde me conducía a las habitación de la casa, vi a Wei , demasiado serio.- ¿Qué sucede?.-Tomo las flores que llevaba conmigo.- Su esposa.-

…..

…

Respire profundo y abri lentamente la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos

Me tense y no era tanto el hecho de ver a mi esposa recostada en nuestra cama, si no que a su lado se encontraba ese maldito policía de Fye

Lo vi, moverse con cuidado, sin despertar a Sakura y se acerco a mi.- Debemos hablar.- Y volvi a ver a mi esposa.- Espera afuera

Me hizo caso, y yo me acerque a mi dulce cerezo, note sus ojos hinchados, había estado llorando, me hinque y tome su mano y la bese

"_Escuchaba el resonar de su risa.- No puedo creer que el gran Shaoran Li, no sepa nadar.- Se burlaba de mi_

_-Por eso te dije que no era una buena idea venir.- y es que Sakura tenia días insistiéndome en ir a las playas de Ko Samui como regalo de nuestro segundo año como novios_

_-Hey no me culpes a mi, tu me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, sin importar el costo.- Y su voz trataba de sonar igual al mío, -Ja ja, muy graciosa.- y aunque trate de verla de la manera mas ruda que podía hacia ella, ni se inmuto_

_Vi ahora como se me acercaba, aunque odiaba el mar, era fascinante ver a Sakura en traje de baño, pues por que bueno Sakura tenia un cuerpo que joder, era tan perfecto. _

_Me rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y se levanto un poco, para tratar de darme alcance_

_-No tengas miedo.- Me sonrio.- siempre estare a tu lado.-"_

Abri mis ojos, recordar esos momentos parecían que nunca mas tendría algo asi con ella, como si ese casamiento hubiera sido una maldición para los dos, tanto tiempo juntos y todo esta siendo arruinado en tan poco, como era posible tanto dolor en tan solo un mes, solo eso

Cuando me levante, encontré en el buro una cajita de regalo, me extrañe debo confesar, pero Decidi salir de la habitación para por fin poner las cosas en clara con ese amigo de Touya, bese la frente de mi esposa y con paso seguro la deje dormida

….

…

Ahí estaba esa infeliz que me quería quitar a mi mujer, sentado como sin nada

-Se quien eres.- Hable sin temor, pues no lo tenia y el fijo su vista en mi.- yo también.- me respondió

Se acerco a mi.- Pero en estos momentos lo que me interesa es hablar de ella.- Asenti, y nos dirigimos de nueva cuenta a la sala

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- Wei no me había dicho nada en concreto, solo que habían llegado y Sakura estaba muy mal

-Alguien la ataco.- Frunci el ceño, como podía ser posible, lo había dejado todo claro con lo de Yue.- La había dejado un momento, y cuando la busque ella salió corriendo de un calle, muy alterada

-¿Por qué la dejaste sola?.- Como pudo hacer algo asi, pero no me contesto.-DIMELO.-Le exigi

Se levanto del asiento.- Yo no te tengo miedo, no te quieras enfrentar a mi.- Me rei.- Tu tampoco

Su suspiro mostraba resignación, dio unos cuantos pasos.- Se encontraba muy alterada, y decía cosas, de que tenia que verte, cuidar a su familia, fue difícil traerla a su casa.- mi pecho se comprimía, el solo imaginarla de esa manera.- lloraba sin parar, estaba en un estado de shock que no comprendo.- me vio directamente.- Sakura tiene mucho miedo

Dio otros dos pasos mas, estando por salir del lugar.- Encontrare la prueba, y te hundiré, por que esto mas que mi trabajo, es por Sakura, ella merece algo mejor que tu

Me dio la espalda y con furia lo tome para que me viera una vez mas a los ojos.- Esa persona crees ser tu.- Lo solte.- Cualquier persona es mejor, si tanto la amas como dices, alejate de ella

-Largate de mi casa, antes de que te mate.- Escupi con odio, todo mi ser temblaba y cuando Fye cerro la puerta de la mansión, no pude mas

Y empece a golpear la pared, con furia, coraje, avente los cuadros, tire la mesa, hasta que me cansara, hasta que acabara con todo esa maldita frustración que tenia guardada

Hasta que llore, tumbado, derrotado, por que siempre lo supe, siempre, que Sakura no era para mi, y dios me jugo una broma en todo este tiempo, me dejo amarla por cuatro años, me dejo creer que yo aun siendo lo que era, podía tener una porción de felicidad que cualquier persona normal tenia.

Pero todo estaba ya en mi contra, todo, y no podía encontrar otra solución que dejarla, por primera vez abria los ojos, y veía esa realidad tan clara, y volvi a gritar

**(Sakura)**

_***"Estaba viendo el mar, el atardecer, el lugar era perfecto, sonreí al instante_

_-¿Y esa carita?.- Escuche a Shaoran.- Es que…. Es tan hermoso, no se, es increíble que pueda estar aquí.- Lo vi, y su mirada mostraba ese amor puro que sabia que me tenia_

_Puso uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo un poco mas a el.- Lo que tu me pidas yo te lo dare.-Me sonroje y sentí sus beso en mi coronilla, a veces se comportaba tan cuidadoso_

_-Tu y mi familia son lo mas importante que tengo, no quiero mas, no necesito mas.- Le asegure y nos fundimos en un beso"_

…

…

- No le pasara nada Señora Li.

- A usted nunca la dañaríamos.-

-Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su hermano o su querido papá

…..

….

-¿Shaoran?.- Pregunte y abri los ojos, el mar, el cuarto, todo había desaparecido, al escuchar esas palabras

-Te dije que tu esposo era un monstruo.- Respiraba con fuerza

-Alejate ya de mi.- Dije con angustia.- Ya no me tortures.- Me cubri los ojos, pero el inmediatamente tomo mis manos y ahí estaba delante de mi Yue.-

-Por que sigues aquí.- Lloraba con rabia.- Por que estas harta.- Hablo sin vacilar.- Por que no aguantas mas, por que temes lo que pronto va a venir

Queria hablar, pero me era imposible y ahora solo estaba en un lugar tranquilo, y todo empezó a verse mas claro

Era un recuerdo mio, pues donde estaba ahora, era el patio que tenia mi casa en Tomoeda

Visualice a papá, con ese semblante de amor, que nos tiene a Touya y a mi, lo veía a mi lado, ahí estaba yo, tan pequeña y mi hermano también, abrazándome, después de que me hiciera rabiar

"-Papá.-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?.-

-Touya, me esta molestando.-

-Claro que no.-"

Sus voces, me tape la boca con mi mano, sentía una tranquilidad escucharlos

….

….

- No le pasara nada Señora Li.

- A usted nunca la dañaríamos.-

-Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su hermano o su querido papá

…

…..

-No otra vez.- Me dije, al escuchar otra vez a ese sujeto.- BAAAASTAAAA.- Ahora me tapaba mis oídos y cerraba mis ojos.- YA No MAAAASSSS.-

-Tu sabes que pasara Sakura.- El sonido de malicia de su voz me era insoportable.- ellos acabaran como yo

Y cuando volvi abrir mis ojos, mi padre y hermano estaba tirados en el pasto, y la pequeña Sakura, se encontraba llorando

-No.- Me dije y nos vimos las dos***

-NOOOOOOOOOOO.- Grite levantándome con desespero

-¿Sakura?.- Respiraba agitadamente, voltee y vi a Shaoran.- ¿Sakura?.- Me repitió, pero yo aun estaba pensado en toda esa pesadilla

Sabia que mi rostro no era mas que una terrible angustia y sufrimiento, asi como podía ver el dolor que todo eso le causaba a Shaoran

Se acercaba despacio a mi, pero por primera vez mi cuerpo no busco su refugio en el y lo hice notar cuando estaba por abrazarme, me aleje

Un sollozo de mi parte, hipé una vez mas y me mordí fuertemente el labio para acallar todo esto, quería hablar pero todo me resultaba difícil

-Estare afuera de esta habitación, esta bien.- Decia delicadamente y sin ninguna respuesta mia, me dejo sola

Era un completo silencio, me toque mi cara como mi pecho, había sudado, tenia aun el temblor en mi cuerpo, volvi a recostarme y cuando gire mi rostro vi un pequeño bulto en el buro, a un lado de la foto de la boda. Lo tome, note que ya estaba abierto, me resigne y lo abri yo de nuevo

-El prendedor de cerezo.- Dije

"_-Si vamos a mi casa, andale.- Le insistía a Fye, mientras lo levantaba del columpio en el que estaba dentro del parque.- Muero de hambre.- Replique_

_-Vamos.- Me dijo, y yo di saltitos de emoción, y al girar tropecé con una señora, tirándola_

_-Disculpeme.- Dije apenada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- Soy tan tonta, verdad.-Vi que Fye también ayudaba.- Esta bien jovencita.- y la señora estaba dispuesta a irse, mientras aun quitaba tierra de su ropa, en eso mi vista contemplo una pequeña caja aun tirada, la levante.- tome.- Le mostre a la señora mi mano.- Oh casi se me olvida el prendedor de cerezo.- Vi a Fye, y el me sonreía.- Gracias.- La escuche hablar.- Es el regalo para mi pequeña sobrinita.- Le sonreí.- Mira.- Y abrió con cuidado la caja, ahí dentro se encontraba un lindo prendedor de cerezo como ella nos había dicho, era realmente bonito_

_-Es precioso.- Le comente.- Un señor del parque es quien los vende.- Me sonrio y sin decir mas se alejo de nosotros_

_Y cuando estaba por pedir a Fye que buscaramos al señor para comprar uno, mi estomago gruño, y me avergoncé_

_-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, o te desmayaras de hambre.- Suspire resignada y emprendimos el camino"_

Lo saque de la cajita.- Gracias Fye

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba sentado, afuera de nuestra recamara, pensando en su rostro, en su distanciamiento, y seguía preguntando lo mismo, como todo se fue a la borda, como todo cambio tan rápido, como nuestro amor estaba marchitándose.

El sonido de la puerta me alerto y ahí ella estaba ahí con su mirada aunque dudosa puesta en mi, me levante del suelo, nervioso, ahora que hacia, con ella, que pasaría con nosotros

-¿Sa-ku-ra?.- No podía reconocer mi propia voz

Ella dejo que entrara y me sente ahora en el sillón donde estaba hace un par de minutos, donde la contemplaba mientras dormía.

Estaba cabizbaja.- Un tipo.- La escuche atenta.- No se, como paso, pero me tomo tan rápido, me arrastro.- Su voz era temblorosa.- dijo que no te tenia miedo.- Ahora su ojos verdes me veía, tenia temor, era verdad, y mucho

Queria acercarme pero presentia que me rechazaría de nueva cuenta.- Esta vez no te fallare Sakura.- Le hable con la mayoría seguridad que podría brindarle.- Nunca mas.- pero ella negó

-No temo por mi.-

-¿Que me quieres decir entonces?.- Pregunte confundido.-

-Siempre dije que estaría a tu lado, sin importar quien fueras.- Podia notar como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.- siempre.- Un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca.- Pero mi familia, Shaoran, ellos no, ellos no deberían estar en esta situación.- Se derrumbo ante mi, y me partió el corazón el solo verla, sin importarme mas, fui a su lado, tratando de brindarle apoyo.- No los dejare solos, a tu padre ni a tu hermano, no los abandonare.- Lloraba y se aferraba a mi

"_No dejaba a un lado mi sonrisa, al ver las fotos puestas en el álbum de mi novia, y es que en verdad era una niña adorable._

_En cada foto Sakura me explicaba alguna pequeña anécdota de ella_

_Me quede prendado de una, donde estaba Touya y su padre, abrazando a una Sakura, de no mas de ocho años, y que se notaba que había llorado y hacia un puchero realmente tierno_

_-Touya me había llamado por primera vez monstruo, y me moleste mucho con el.- Ahora veía que ese gesto prevalecía aun pasando los años, y sonreí mucho mas de lo que no podía imaginar, Sakura era mi adoracion_

_-Sabes que no lo eres.- Le dije y le di un corto beso en la mejilla_

_Se enrojeció.- Ya se solo que es tan odioso que assshhhh.- Rei en voz baja.- Es un tonto sobreprotector.- lo se bien.- Cambie de hoja, para continuar con las demás imágenes.- _

_-Los extraño todos los días.- note su nostalgia y me acerque a ella"_

Yo sabia cual importante era su familia, y también los protegería, por que verla sufrir por mi culpa, era algo que ya no dejaría que pasara, me lo jure esa vez, que mate a Yue, nadie absolutamente nadie la dañaría de ninguna manera

…..

…..

….

**(Tomoyo)**

-Espera Touya.- Decia a su espalda, pero me era inevitable, por mas que le había pedido que me dejara hablar primero con ella, lo único que logre fue que el me dejara acompañarlo.- espera.- Le volvi a decir

Fijo su vista en mi, en verdad estaba molesto, furioso

"_-Ayer Eriol fue a mi casa.- hizo una mueca de mal gusto, seguía aun en su total desagrado.- ¿A que fue a tu casa?.- Me hablo enojado_

_-Estaba borracho.- Dije dudando_

_-Ese infeliz, como se le ocurre.- Empezó a exaltarse, gente de lugar empezaron a vernos.- Touya escuchame.- _

_-¿Te hizo algo?, Dime Tomoyo, por que cualquier cosa, ire a partirle su cara.- No Touya.- dije exasperada.- El no me hizo nada_

_-No lo defiendas.- Replico molesto_

_-Touya creeme y baja la voz, debo decirte algo realmente importante.- Lo note aun frustrado pero accedió_

_-El fue a mi casa, y me conto algo de Shaoran y Sakura.- ahora notaba como su rostro parecía confundido.- ¿Qué te dijo de ellos?_

_Pasaron unos segundos y me arme de valor.- Lo del secuestro de tu hermana, fue por culpa de Shaoran.- Silencio solo eso había, decidi continuar.- Me dijo que todos los rumores que rodean al clan Li son ciertos, son peligrosos"_

Aun podía ver ese mismo semblante desde anoche, estaba aterrado por lo que podría pasarle a Sakura, asi como la furia que tenia, por dejar que ella se involucrara con Shaoran.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, viéndonos afuera de la casa de mi mejor amiga para decirle toda la verdad

* * *

Notas Maniaticas:

Hola de nuevo =) tardesito ^^' lo se lo se x_x en fin que les parecio? y shaoran creyendo que Tomoyo no dira nada jajajajaja... Sakura y sus problemas existenciales o_O y esto va mal cierto? pero pues asi debe ser jajajaja ok no...pero asi me gusta =) lo genial de todo esto,es que ya he adelantado un buen en la historia, tanto que yo estoy a unas cuantas hojas por terminarlo, lo que hace mas rapido el subir capitulo y continuar con la que habia dejado en stop (si asi es aun la recuerdo)

Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir ya saben, las que tienen mi correo ahi me escriben o me dejan un comentario en esta pagina ;) o en el caralibro :D ... ya no me conecto como antes bueno refiriéndome en las noches, y enserio esos doramas me traen bien pinche mal jajajaja =)

Saludos chicas y nos leemos pronto :D


	10. Capitulo X

Lo que todos saben y aun asi debe ser escrito:

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de mi

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Todo estaba realmente jodido, todo, me encontraba en mi recamara, sentada en la cama, viendo mi móvil, pensando en si llamar o no, pero aun mis dudas estaban, que era lo correcto en estos momentos, si todo estaba a la deriva.

Aun podía recordar todo ese dia, como si esa escena se repitiera constantemente

"_Habia salido de la habitación que compartíamos Shaoran y yo dispuesta a desayunar.- Quiero ver a mi hermana, ahora.- escuche a lo lejos, y baje con cuidado las escaleras.- Si no la despierta ire yo mismo.- Ahí pude notar a mi hermano gritándole a las jovencitas que nos atendían en la mansión_

_-Touya.- Hable molesta, no tenia que tratarlas asi.- No les grites.- Y cuando sus ojos fueron directo a mi, pude notar que estaba completamente mal, el no mostraba ese gesto furico, por que si mi hermano era un gruñon pero había algo mas_

_Se acerco a mi.- Te vas ahora mismo de aquí, conmigo.- Me dijo autoritariamente, jalándome de la muñeca.- Touya que te pasa.- Trate de soltarme_

_-Sakura.- Y aunque seguía forcejeando con mi hermano, visualice a Tomoyo, ¿estaba llorando?.- Dile al idiota de tu novio que me suelte.- _

_-Touya por favor.- Pidió mi amiga_

_-NO.- Contesto.- ella no se va a quedar aquí con ese criminal_

_Me extrañe.- ¿De que estas hablando?.- y ahí se detuvo nuestro forcejeo, su mirada estaba clavada en mi.- Tu esposo te ha mentido todo este tiempo.- Lo sabían, ellos sabían la verdad, como algo asi pudo pasar_

_-No entiendo.- Tenia que estar segura antes de hablar, me solto mi hermano y se dirigió al lado de Tomoyo_

_-Sakura.- Me hablo dulcemente mi amiga.- Sabemos que Shaoran es….bueno que es y su clan, son gente mala.- Me decía nerviosa_

_Les trate de sonreir.- no, ustedes están equivocados.- odiaba mentirles, pero no quería arriesgarlos ni que Shaoran se tuviera que enfrentar a ellos, eran mi familia, ambas partes_

_-Son unos malditos asesinos.- Dijo con enojo mi hermano.- Y no dejare que te embarren en todo eso, me oiste.-mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido.- ¿Quién les dijo eso?, no deberían creerle… ustedes saben como hay gente que solo quiere desprestigiar a otra.- Trague en seco_

_-Me lo dijo Eriol.- hablo con resignación Tomoyo_

_Mi hermano volvió a acercarse a mi.- Vamonos de aquí Sakura.- Su voz sonaba ahora pasible.- Dejalo.- Rozo su mano en mi mejilla.- Alejate de esto, antes de que sea peor_

_Deje que esa caricia fuera un breve consuelo, para asi después tomar su mano con la mia.- No puedo, Touya.- Aleje ese contacto de mi.- Si puedes hermana, no estas sola.- en ese momento Tomoyo se acerco y la vi.- Hermano.-Suspire y en un parpadeo mis ojos fueron de nueva cuenta a el.- No puedo, por que lo amo, el es mi vida.- Se mostraba sorprendido_

_-Es un criminal, un asesino, un traficante.- Brotaron lagrimas ante esas palabras.- Como puedes querer estar con alguien asi.- Touya, por favor, entiéndeme.- Le suplique_

_-Entender, quieres que entienda, que a mi hermana no le importa estar con alguien tan vil, una escoria de ser humano.- _

_-CALLATE.- Grite.- Tu no sabes realmente como es el.- sus ojos aun mostraban sorpresa como los de Tomoyo_

_-Lo sabias verdad.- No era pregunta.- Siempre fue asi.- Rio como si acabara de descrubir que todo esto era un mal chiste.- siempre supiste quien era el_

_-No me importa Touya, yo lo amo.- Hable segura aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de temor_

_-Es el o somos papá y yo.- _

_-No metas a papá en esto.- Replique.-¿No?, tu crees que el va a querer tener algo que ver con gente de la calaña de ese tipo.- Me quede callada- No puedo creer que estes haciendo esto Sakura, mata gente por dinero, todo esto, que tienes es por vender porquerías, estas feliz.- solo lloraba.- Te secuestraron por su culpa, maldita sea, y aun asi quieres permanecer a su lado_

_-Touya.- No pude decir mas, cai aun llorando y a mi lado estaba Tomoyo, sujetándome_

_Y solo quedamos nosotras dos, el se había ido, y a mi me mataba de dolor"_

-Vas a hablarle.- La voz de mi esposo, me despertó de mis pensamientos y una sonrisa nostálgica salió en mi.- aunque le hablara no creo que me responda.- me atrajo hacia el y me beso.- Todo saldrá bien, ¿Si?, ya hablaremos de eso después, se solucionara, ya veras.- Me dijo con animo, pero la verdad es que los dos sabiamos que no era cierto, a menos que yo me alejara de una vez por todas de su lado

-Voy a terminar de arreglarme esta bien.- Lo vi y el asintió.- Con este nuevo año, vendrás mejores tiempos, y todo lo ocurrido en estas fechas, se nos olvidara, un mal recuerdo que nosotros haremos desaparecer de aquí en adelante.- Despues de sus palabras me vi en el espejo y podía ver a una Sakura cansada, pero le haría caso, por que yo solo lo quería por siempre a el, por siempre

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

Era el ultimo dia del año, y esperaba que con eso por fin pudiéramos salir adelante, Sakura y yo, después de lo sucedido, vi a la gente, no estaba su hermano, y era de esperarse, había tontamente creido que Tomoyo, no le contaria nada, pero estaba muy equivocado y me arrepiento de no haber intervenido antes

"_-Señor, su esposa se encuentra en el jardín junto a la Señorita Daidouji.- Me dijo una sirvienta, y me dirigí a su encuentro_

_Mi felicidad cambio radicalmente cuando distinguí el rostro de Sakura.- ¿Qué paso amor?.- Le hable con un poco de temor, y ella se abalanzo a mi, y Tomoyo volteo su mirada.- _

_-¿Tomoyo?.- vi como se limpiaba sus lagrimas y decidió verme, pero seguía callada.-Mi hermano sabe toda la verdad.- y Sakura volvió a romper en llanto y yo solo pude abrazarla un poco mas"_

-¿Shaoran?.- Alguien me hablaba atrás de mi, pero sabia perfectamente quien era, cuando habíamos dejado a Sakura en nuestra habitación, Tomoyo me había dejado en claro que solo estaba ahí, por el cuidado de mi esposa

Ahora se encontraba frente mio con una mirada seria y dura.- Ella esta arreglándose aun.- dije sin mas, en verdad el hecho de que supieran o no, lo que yo era, no me importaba, Sakura me había aceptado, lo demás me era totalmente indiferente, lo malo es que era lo contrario para mi esposa

-No, es por eso que te hablo.- Levante una ceja intrigado.- Te escucho

-Yo creo que el amor que ustedes dos se tienen.- La vi con curiosidad, pero la deje continuar.- Se nota a kilómetros.-rio bajito.- Pero….pero debes dejarla ir.- hubo un silencio por parte de ambos

-No te metas Tomoyo.- Trate de hablarle aun con propiedad.- lo hago por que Sakura me preocupa

-Tenemos años, ella y yo de estar juntos.- y en un solo mes, ve como esta.- Me reclamo.- Ella se encuentra mal, y lo sabes.- su mirada ahora era de molestia.- Como puedes dejarla que este asi, tu sabes lo importante que es su familia

-Apártate de mi vista.- Pero se quedo viéndome, y me aleje yo, por que no, no quería saber mas de eso, no quería saber que todos tenían la puta razón, y lo mejor era que de una vez por todas la dejara irse de mi lado

…..

…..

**(Eriol)**

Cuando vi que Shaoran la dejaba sola, decidi acercarme a ella, todo ese problema lo había causado yo

"_-Creo que le dije toda la verdad a Tomoyo.- Su rostro no mostraba ningún signo_

_-Si que eres idiota.- me dijo de una forma un poco burlona_

_-¿No estas acaso preocupado?.- Se quedo callado por un momento, y luego saco aire de sus pulmones.- Que podemos hacer, si lo hecho, hecho esta, no crees.- Y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, con su respuesta, no le di mas vueltas al asunto"_

-No te vez muy bien.- Se giro un poco para verme.- no lo estoy.- me respondió

Era algo tan frustrante el verla asi, simplemente ya no podía disimular lo mal que se encontraba por lo sucedido conmigo, con Sakura y Shaoran, que debía hacer ahora yo

-Eriol.- Era tan hermosa, amaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.- Hazlo entender.- Era claro lo que me pedia.- No puedo Tommy, Shaoran no la dejara y debes saber que tu amiga tampoco quiere.- tomo una de mis manos y la acerco un poco a su pecho, sentía sus latidos.- Te lo pido.- Sabia perfectamente que era un caso perdido, y con cuidado quite mi mano

Antes de alejarme, la vi con dulzura, que mas daba, ya sabia toda la verdad.- En verdad Te amo.- Bese su frente y parti, por que me era asfixiante estar con ella y a la vez no tenerla

…..

….

**(Sakura)**

Todos se estaban abrazando, hasta yo lo hacia, mostraba una sonrisa disimulando asi mi tristeza por que no estaba mi padre ni mi hermano conmigo, pero lo había decidido, mi vida era Shaoran

Vi a mi amiga y en ese momento sentí sus brazos rodeándome,- Sakura.- Me sussurro.- Por favor, ven conmigo, vamos a casa.- Y cerre los ojos y la aleje de mi .- esta es mi casa, Tomoyo.- Trataba de no llorar y en ese momento decidi verla, su rostro era un estado de preocupación, me compadecía, como si creyera que Shaoran, me habia embrujado, y que no sabia que hacia, pero estaba completamente segura.- Sakura, tu familia, yo, nos preocupamos por ti.- Le sonreí tratando que con esto se tranquilizara, pero no creo que fuera suficiente.- Tu no Tommy, te lo pido, me es difícil ya no tener a mi hermano, tu no.- Le hable suplicante, por que necesitaba aun el apoyo de mi amiga, mi hermana

-Cuentas conmigo para cualquier momento Sakura, cuando te des cuenta de lo mal que te hace permanecer aquí.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo. La vi abrazar a Naoko, y a Chiharu.

Fue en entonces que sentí los brazos de alguien rodeándome y su perfume varonil, pero no me inmute, seguía viendo a mi amiga y recordando sus palabras.- Feliz Año nuevo, amor mio

-Feliz Año.- Dije si ninguna emoción, por que la verdad no creía que pudiéramos ser feliz, ya no

….

…..

**(Shaoran)**

Empece a ponerme la pijama mientras me veía en el espejo, tenia una mueca de molestia desde hace rato, en especifico cuando hable con Eriol

"_-Shaoran, yo se que no estas de humor para escuchar a alguien, sobre todo de tu matrimonio.- habíamos decidido ir a mi despacho, estaba por dar la media noche_

_-si ya lo sabes, entonces no me fastidies.- escuche su respiro, estaba cansado igual que yo_

_-Mierda que no la ves, esta sufriendo.- empecé a enojarme, cree que no sabia, cree que no me odiaba por tenerla asi.- Dejala ir.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tome del cuello, y lo azote con la fuerza que podía ejercer en el.- Ella me eligió a mi, asi que entiéndanlo de una puta vez.- Tenia mi mano con el puño cerrado, pero decidir solo abrir la puerta y dirigirme con mi esposa"_

Trate de tranquilizarme pero me era cada vez mas difícil, además de que en el momento que abrace a Sakura note que no hubo ningún interés por corresponderme como siempre o bueno como antes lo hacia, ya esto se estaba volviendo insoportable

Cuando sali del baño, vi a mi esposa aun vestida y mirándose en el espejo, quisiera saber que estaba pensando en estos momentos, quisiera que tuviera la misma confianza y seguridad que me tenia como antes

En eso note algo que sobresalía de su cabello, era un prendedor, uno que yo había visto en el buro de nuestra alcoba, ese estúpido regalo de Fye

-No se si te lo había dicho, pero te vez hermosa.- sus ojos me vieron atreves del espejo.- Gracias.- Me dijo con simpleza

-Sabes como te verias mas hermosa.-

-¿Cómo?.- Me acerque a ella, y le di un beso en la mejilla, de nueva cuenta nos vimos en el espejo.- si estuvieras embarazada

…..

….

**(Sakura)**

"_-Por que tenemos que salir asi.- Escuche el reclamo de mi novio y yo me reia bajitamente_

_Y es que el gran Shaoran Lee, estaba celoso de un niño de tan solo cinco años de edad_

_-Ya te dije, es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Chiharu.- Bufo y otra vez me causo gracia_

_-Shaoran, por favor, es un niño.- _

_-Se lo que es Sakura, pero que no te das cuenta, desde que llegue solo te acapara.- Me decía enojado _

_Tal vez en eso tenia un poco de razón, y es que el niño llamado Kero, me había acaparado desde que Chiharu llego a mi casa a dejar a su sobrino, creo que me tenia cierto cariño desde hace tiempo_

_Cuando Shaoran llego a mi casa, los dos se vieron de una manera fea, por asi decirlo, y con eso supe que la ida al parque seria incomodo_

_-Sakurita.- me hablo el pequeño y yo lo vi dulcemente.- Mira.- y me señalo un peluche de un oso polar.- Verdad que es bonito.- Claro que si.- y acaricie su mejilla sonrojada_

_Nos acercamos y para obtener el peluche, tenias que derribar unos patos con un arma. Diantres estaba segura que no podría. Dude pero antes de que fuera con el comerciante a pagar por mi turno y tratar de ganar ese peluche para Kero, Shaoran se me adelanto_

_Lo vi tomar el arma de juguete y disparar con precisión pero sin esfuerzo, no es que me sorprendiera, aunque eso también me era incomodo sabia por que era tan bueno_

_Despues note como el señor le entregaba el oso polar que Kero había pedido y se lo entregaba y el niño lo abrazaba fuertemente_

_-Eres adorable.- Le di un beso corto en sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- Serias un papá encantador.- sus ojos se sorprendieron"_

Ese momento era feliz para mi, por que quería tener un hijo con Shaoran, lo había pensado después de ese dia, y siempre lo tuve presente, quería una familia con el

-¿No crees?.- Su voz me atrajo a la realidad.- Por que no lo intentamos.- Su voz sonaba entusiasmada, y yo le sonreí, pero muy dentro estaba insegura al respecto

Por que realmente no me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que era su clan, yo había sufrido un secuestro, me habían amenazado con lastimar a mi familia, que pasaría si entonces tuviera un hijo, sufriría, intentarían matarlo, no, era algo que no podría soportar y terminaría odiándome, por causarle tanto daño a una pobre criatura

-Sakura.- Mi mirada se concentro en el, su semblante serio, extrañado, pero no quitaba su belleza.- ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Por fin me levante haciendo que el dejara de inclinarse. Lo abrace de la cintura y el me correspondió.- ¿Por qué no me respondes Sakura?.-

-Por que no se.- y sabia que con esa respuesta lo había lastimado

….

…..

**(Tomoyo)**

-¿Cómo esta?.- Vi a Touya acercándose con cautela, se sento mientras yo me servía un poco de agua

-En lo que cabe, esta bien.- Odiaba verlos asi, se amaban, eran familia, y ahora estaban distanciados

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu papá, para que no viniera?.-tome del vaso donde me había servido el agua

-Que no haríamos nada como en sembrina, por que Sakura aun estaba un poco mal.- Sin darme cuenta apretaba con fuerza el vaso.- Además de haberle mentido a tu hermana de Fye, también lo haces con tu padre

-¿Qué quieres que haga Tomoyo?.- Nos miramos molestos.- ¿Qué mi padre entre a esa casa de asesinos?, ¿Qué puedan dañarlo como a Sakura?, eso quieres.- Su voz se hacia mas fuerte

-Claro que no.- Le conteste

Se levanto.- Entonces deja de juzgarme, maldita sea, yo no soy el malo en todo esto, y lo sabes.- Y con eso ultimo me dejo sola en la cocina

Suspire

"_-Tomoyo, es el Eriol, el mejor amigo de Shaoran.- Me presento a un chico demasiado guapo, de unos ojos azules misteriosos, una cabellera oscura pero con matices de un color que eran igual a su mirada, su piel blanca como la mia, era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa_

_-Ho…hola, mucho…gusto.- Mi voz sonaba tan diferente, y vi que el se había dado cuenta"_

-Tu me lo habías dicho tantas veces.- Me di cuenta que mis manos estaban ejerciendo mas esfuerzo contra la mesita de la cocina

"_Me encontraba esperando a Eriol, quedamos en vernos en una cafetería cerca de las oficinas de Lee_

_-Hola Tommy.- Lo vi, y me avergoncé cuando sus labios dieron contra los mios_

_-Eriol.- Dije apenada mientras posaba una de mis manos a mi boca, me había sorprendido con eso_

_-Perdóname.- aunque vi que era mentira eso.- Tenia tantas ganas de besarte cuando te vi_

_Le di una pequeña sonrisa tímida.- Debes saber Tomoyo una cosa de mi.- Me sorprendí, puesto que ahora estaba serio.- No soy la persona buena que tu crees.- Me acerque a el, pues bajaba cada vez mas la voz y el también se acerco mas a mi.- En realidad soy una muy pero muy mala persona.- Y después de eso volvió a acercar sus labios con los mios para profundizar un beso, que me había encantado"_

-Tantas veces.- Me dije molesta

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

Me encontraba en el ascensor esperando llegar al piso decimo para llegar a mi oficina, la verdad es que mi plan de la reunión de año nuevo no había salido como yo esperaba y aunque no estaba en cierto modo alejado de Sakura, también sentía que ella no estaba para nada convencida con tener un hijo, aunque lo estemos intentando

"_-¿No quieres?.- Le cuestione, mientras separaba sus brazos de mi_

_Su rostro, su cuerpo, todo mostraba inseguridad.- ¿Por qué no quieres Sakura?.- Pero solo nos inundamos en un silencio devastador_

_-Por favor.- Le hable tranquilo pero con angustia.- Dimelo.- Y es que yo añoraba tener un bebe con ella, producto del amor que nos teníamos, que nos juramos en el altar que nos juramos la primera vez que estuvimos juntos_

_-Claro que quiero tener un hijo contigo.- Me estaba mintiendo lo sabia.- solo que tal vez es muy pronto, ¿no?.- La seguía viendo y ella aun m evitaba.- digo se que tuvimos años de noviazgo, pero aun debemos acostumbrarnos como un matrimonio_

_-Sakura.- La incite a que me mirara y asi lo hizo.- Pero podemos intentarlo.- Y cuando iba a refutar sus palabras me cayo con un beso, con una caricia, con un suspiro"_

Las puertas se abrieron y Sali, donde encontré a Eriol afuera de mi oficina esperándome

-Ahora que sucede.- Cada vez que lo veía algo auguraba para mal

Abri la puerta y los dos entramos, el posicionándose enfrente de mi escritorio.- El muelle.- Levante mi ceja intrigado, espere a que continuara.- La mercancía que se le prometió a Etsuya no ha podido salir

-¿Qué?, como es posible.- Antes de la fiesta había quedado con el de proporcionarle mercancía que teníamos, el tipo era un sujeto serio, y perfeccionista en extremo, si se enteraba que su mercancía ni siquiera ha salido de china, seria un grave problema

-Por que carajo, no ha salido.- Fye.- Fue su respuesta

-Que tiene que ver ese estúpido.- Me lleve mis manos a mi cuello, estaba ya tenso.- En estos momentos esta encubierto trabajando en el muelle y parece que tiene a gente metida

-Y nuestra gente.- Pregunte.- Algunos ya son vigilados, no pueden moverse con libertad como antes

-Ire a hablar con Etsuya para que nos de un plazo mas, y que esto no se vuelva una pelea

-¿Tu solo?.- Me cuestiono Eriol

- Si, quiero que te quedes a vigilar a Fye y a Touya.- el asintió

…

…

* * *

Notas de una Escritora Frustrada:

Eyyy esta vez no tarde tanto :D..subi hoy, por que ya no creo que podre en los proximos dias, tengo una mision (un proyecto de una materia que llevo xD)... y pues como estare en modo de ñoña estudiosa matada, pues dije hoy o nunca xD

Ahhh a todos nos causa un poco de penita Shaoran, ^^'...y mas ahora creo, pues sakura como que le esta dudando a tener un hijo con el,u_u

He hecho algunos cambios en los avances que he escrito jajajaja y aumenta esta historia xD... pero ya pronto viene el final... :D:D

Cuidense y pues estamos en contacto ;)

Ahhh por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un mensaje, la neta son asi muy muy shidas :D y espero que aun continúen con esta historia ;)

Saludos =)

P.d: Se que el capitulo es un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero era necesario dejarlo asi ^^


	11. Capitulo XI

Lo escrito siempre:

Personajes de Clamp

Historia Mia

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Lo primero que hice fue recostarme en la cama de nuestra habitación, tenia una horrible jaqueca, me daba pequeños masajes con mis dedos en mi cien, que no podía haber un dia que estuviera tranquila, sin que mi hermano, o Tomoyo, quisieran apartarme de mi esposo, sin que tuviera el temor de que dañaran a mi papá, de la presión de complacer a Shaoran de ser padre, por que no podía estar tranquila con eso, también deseaba tener un pequeño niño o niña formado por el y por mi

"_-Te sienta bien el prendedor.- Me decía Fye mientras lo tomaba entre sus dedos_

_-En verdad es muy bonito, no te lo había dicho antes pero gracias.- Y mostro su sonrisa y fue como un analgésico para mi dolor_

_-Aun asi lamento lo que paso esa vez, en verdad no quería dejarte sola, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa_

_Pero negué con la cabeza.- No es tu culpa, solo estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.- Dije tristemente_

_-Aun asi, te prometo que nada malo te pasara cuando este a tu lado.- Y un dejavu vino a mi, eso también me lo había prometido Shaoran_

_Me sentí incomoda al respecto.- Sabes Sakura.- Lo veía, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en otro punto sin importancia.- Tu hermano te extraña mucho, y aun esta muy preocupado por ti_

_-Yo también lo extraño y también me preocupo por el.- Me calle y solte un respiro.- Pero creo que es mejor que estemos asi,-. En verdad lo pensaba por que asi, no los lastimarían. Mi decisión era un hecho, yo permanecería con Shaoran por que lo amaba por que yo estaba dispuesta a todo por el, y también por que yo era la única que debía sufrir los riesgos de amarlo, no mi familia_

_-Se que no debería meterme en tus asuntos.- Seguia sin verme, pero ahora su mirada fue a dar a sus manos.- Pero creo que estar con tu esposo te hace daño.- Me moleste con ese comentario.- Ah si, y por que crees eso.- Le dije_

_-Sakura desde que te conozco, he notado como poco a poco, tu sonrisa va acabando, te vez mal, realmente muy mal.- Tenia mi rostro cabizbajo, el tenia razón, después de todo, ya no era la misma Sakura, después del secuestro, todo mi cuento de hadas con mi príncipe había acabado_

_-El es una persona egoísta Sakura, el no te merece, solo te hace daño.- ahora me miraba con reproche.- Date cuenta, antes de que llegue a pasarte algo peor que tu secuestro_

_Lo vi sorprenderse de sus propias palabras, Touya le había contado acaso, tenia que ser asi, por que si no de que otra manera el estaba diciéndome que mi secuestro fue por causa de Shaoran_

_-Perdóname.- Dejo de verme.- pero es que debes entendernos Sakura, te amamos.- Y otra vez su mirada paso de mis ojos a mis labios, me tense.- Te amo.- Hablo seguro"_

Me quede fija viendo el prendedor que hace días atrás me había regalado Fye, y lo veía con sincero cariño, pero ahora, como pudo decirme algo asi, sabiendo lo que siento por el y por Shaoran

-Otra vez viendo esa cosa.- La molestia de mi esposo se hizo presente y suspire resignada

-Es solo un prendedor Shaoran.- Senti como ahora estaba mi lado sentado en la cama y me arrebataba el regalo de Fye

-Shaoran que te pasa.- Le dije molesta mientras me levantaba de la cama y trataba de quitarle mi prendedor, pero el me sujeto de las muñecas.- Que diablos te pasa.- Vi su enojo en su rostro

-Deja de ver esta porquería con ojos de amor, carajo.- Y vi como lo tiraba y lo pisaba.- Era la primera vez que realmente estaba furiosa, molesta, enojada con el

-¿Por que hiciste eso?.- Me dije furiosa, mientras levantaba el prendedor roto.- ¿Por qué?.- lo empuje

-Por que, carajo Sakura, me estoy hartando de que prefieras cualquier cosa que te de ese imbécil, estoy harto que todo.- Y golpeo la pared, me asuste

"-Ese monstruo es tu esposo" .- Recorde esas palabras de mis sueños

-Shaoran.- me acerque a el, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero su mirada seguía igual.- Si tu supieras realmente quien es el.- Se dijo, pero lo había escuchado

-¿De que me hablas?.- Ablando su rostro.- el no es tan bueno Sakura.- Tomo mi rostro, y sus ojos me estaban viendo de manera temblorosa.- pero lo soporto por ti, por que se que lo necesitas, aunque eso me carcoma por dentro.- Coloque mis manos en las suyas

Di un par de pasos atrás.- el secuestro, el pelear con mi hermano, el alejarme de mi familia, no te basta, no con esto te demuestro lo que eres para mi.- Hable con molestia.- Solo era un prendedor, solo eso.- Me veia sorprendido

-Si solo fuera eso, no te pondrías asi.- Rei de impotencia.- De verdad Shaoran, de verdad, vamos a pelear por esto

Volvi a alejarme de el.- yo también estoy harta, HARTA.- Grite y Sali de la habitación

…..

…..

**(Shaoran)**

Habia pasado tal vez una hora de mi discusión con mi mujer, la busque y la veía recostada en otra de las habitaciones, suspire resignado, y me recosté a su lado, acaricie su mejilla, tan suave, tan exquisita

"_-Tranquila Sakura.- Veia a mi novia preocupada y con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes hermosos_

_-Pero, vas a regresar verdad.- Hablo con premura mientras me abrazaba y yo la estrechaba mas fuerte y le acariciaba su cabello_

_-Tonta, claro que si.- Y sabia por que se comportaba de esa manera, era la primera vez que me iba de viaje, por una situación del negocio del clan, y ella por primera vez estaba enterada de por que me iba _

_-Escúchame.- Nos miramos y le sonreí como solo a ella podía hacerlo.- Voy a regresar, por ti, por que tu eres lo único que quiero y necesito_

_-Es una promesa.- Levanto su mano y yo coloque la mia haciendo que después se enlazaran.- _

_-Lo prometo.- Me sonrio al final"_

Tenia que partir, tenia que arreglar esta maldita jugarreta de Fye, pero no quería irme estando peleado con Sakura, asi no

Bese su frente y note como hacia un leve pero adorable gesto, para despertarse.

Sus ojos expresivos de ese color que me enloquecía, me vieron y a pesar de todo, se sonrojo, le sonreí, tratando con esto de que me entendiera, por que aun con nuestros problemas con toda esta maldita situación, yo solo quería permanecer siempre a su lado

-Me ire por un par de días.- Su mirada fue de sorpresa y coloco sus manos en mi pecho.- ¿Dias?, pero ¿Por qué?, es por lo de hace rato, si es asi, perdóname yo no …perdóname.- Ahora estaba abrazándome con una fuerza de desespero.- No, Sakura, no es por eso.- Levanto su rostro para verme.- ¿Entonces?.- Hablo nerviosa

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con un barco que no ha podido salir.- Se mordió el labio y yo la bese al instante

-Volvere a ti, como siempre lo he hecho.- Decia mientras la besaba aun

Por que eso quería, estar con ella, amarla, hacerla feliz. No me di cuenta en que momento Sakura ya no estaba a un lado mio, si no que se encontraba encima de mi, besándome con locura, su lengua moviéndose magistralmente en mi boca.

Nos movíamos al mismo compas, sus cuerpo presionándose mas al mio, este reaccionando a sus caricias.

Me quitaba la camisa, como yo lo hacia con ella con su blusa, dejando expuesto nuestro cuerpo, la bese, la acaricie, la hacia mia, con cada movimiento

Ella me pertenecía, como yo soy de Sakura, nos miramos, nos sonreímos, por que lo sabíamos, aun con discusiones, aun con el poco tiempo de casados, con el largo noviazgo, con gente que nos quería separar, con gente que nos apoyara, éramos uno, ella y yo, y nada lo cambiaria

La hice mia, todo el tiempo que pude, hasta cansarme, hasta que ella no pudiera mas, la hice mia, todas las veces posibles, por que me llenaba de felicidad, de energía, de vitalidad

…

…..

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?.- volvió a decirme Eriol

Nos encontrábamos en una de las salas del aeropuerto.- Asi esta bien, ya te dije que quiero que te quedes aquí, eres en la única persona que confio

El asintió.- Cuidate, ya sabes lo peligroso que son estos tipos de negociaciones

Y sin más, fui directo al avión

"_Nos encontrábamos desnudos, y la seguía besando, era como un niño pequeño con un delicioso dulce, que no paraba de comer y ella reia_

_-Basta Shaoran.- Trataba de alejarme, pero era inútil, yo aun seguía besándole la mejilla y el cuello por que me sentía demasiado a gusto estando así _

_-No.- Hable aun con una risa que no dejaba de salir, por que en verdad era adorable como Sakura trataba de quitarme_

_Rodamos en la cama, haciendo que yo estuviera arriba de mi esposa, me coloque de una manera que no pudiera lastimarla con mi peso, nos miramos, verde y ámbar, había paz en esa habitación había amor, entendimiento, sabíamos todo lo que podía pasar, lo que vendría tal vez, pero ni eso, hizo que dudaramos que estaríamos juntos_

_-Regresa sano y salvo.- Me ordeno"_

Exhale, solo habían pasado un dia y ya añoraba regresar a sus brazos

…..

…..

**(Eriol)**

Despues de dejar a Shaoran en el aeropuerto, decidi ir al muelle, para verificar la carga que se tenia en el barco, no podíamos moverlo, era peligroso, aunque no entraran había mucha gente merodeando por nuestra ubicación y ya no estábamos seguros quienes eran confiables

-¿Donde esta?.- Pregunte a uno de nuestros hombres

-No lo sabes señor, no ha aparecido en todo el dia de hoy.- Eso me preocupaba.- ¿Nadie ha subido al barco?.- No señor, solo la gente que usted ha señalado, de ahí, hemos hecho todo para que no entren.-

Era raro no ver a Fye, casi siempre estaba en el muelle, rondando por nuestros barcos a estas horas.- sigan vigilando, no creo que tardemos en conseguir el permiso para poder moverlo.-

Fije mi mirada en nuestro barco, sabia que la mercancía estaba segura y bien resguardada, pero aun asi no debía confiarme, no sabia que tanto podía hacer Fye, y nosotros aun no podíamos acabarlo, hasta que nos diera la orden Shaoran

Senti el vibrar de mi celular, y lo saque de mi pantalón, era Sakura

-Hola bonita.- Dije con cierto tono de coquetería, era divertido hablar con ella, o bueno la mayoría del tiempo era asi

Por que después de mi saludo, una angustia se apodero de mi

…..

…

"_-Tommy, el es Eriol.- Nos presento Sakura, y vi una belleza impecable frente de mi_

_Joder pero era lo mas maravilloso que mis ojos podían ver en toda su vida, ese cabello oscuro largo, bien peinado, con su flequillo, ni dudar de su cuerpo, aunque no se vestia como las típicas mujeres que conocía, era una sensualidad tierna que flotaba en ella, y el color de sus ojos, ese amatista que salía, era mas que perfecto, era mas que una tortura_

_Me saludo con nerviosismo, su piel blanca estaba pintada con ese hermoso color en sus mejillas, una intensa ola en mi ser , quería comerla a besos, devorarla"_

…..

…..

Habia conducido como un maldito loco, y es que después de responderle a Sakura, me había puesto muy mal.

Llegue rápidamente al hospital, busque a la esposa de mi amigo, estaba preocupado, esa era la sensación que vivio Shaoran, cuando Sakura estuvo aquí, si era asi, ahora lo comprendía ahora mas que nunca

-Eriol.- escuche que me llamaban y note del lado izquierdo a una Sakura consternada, me acerque a ella, se notaba que los nervios la carcomían

-¿Cómo esta ella?.- Mi corazón parecía salir de mi

-Estable.- Seguia aun sin creerle de todo.-Touya la salvo.- Hablo en voz baja y sin poder evitarlo mis manos se volvieron unos puños, Tranquilizate, me dije, ella estaba bien, eso era lo importante

-Esta despierta.- Volvi a concentrarme en Sakura, note su rostro, triste, ella estaba asi, se viea mal, como si la que sufrió el accidente fuera ella misma

-Puedes pasar si quieres.- Me sorprendi un poco.- ¿no pasaras tu?.- Le pregunte y ella negó levemente.- Aun no

Me indico la habitación y una enfermera me acompaño para poder entrar al cuarto donde estaba la amatista

Escuche una pequeña risa y eso fue un bálsamo, por que ella estaba bien, mi Tomoyo no corria ningún peligro ¿cierto?. A su lado estaba el doctor, pero cuando cerre la puerta, notaron mi presencia. Su pequeña sonrisa desapareció al verme

-Los dejare solos.- Yo seguía viendo a Tomoyo.- Doctor.- Hablo de pronto.- Podria decirme como esta Touya.- La escuche preocupada.- Descuide en unos momentos ire a verlo, le traeré noticias, en todo caso, sabe que el ya esta bien.- Asintio levemente y el doctor paso a un lado mio. Dejándonos ahora sumergidos en completo silencio

…

…

**(Tomoyo)**

Tenia miedo de hablar, además era molesto aun avergonzarme delante de el, no podía quitarme esa sensación, esas mariposas que te dan en el estomago cuando veía a la persona que mas te gusta, que mas amas

-Tomoyo.- dijo con su voz varonil.- ¿Qué sucedió?.- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi, aunque mantuvo un poco de distancia.- Por favor.- Estaba preocupado

"_-Basta Touya.- Decia molesta al hermano de mi amiga. Tenia tiempo en que solo peleábamos, y es que ninguno de los dos estaríamos de acuerdo, el por alejarme de Sakura y yo por evitarlo_

_-Tomoyo, asi será mejor, y Sakura querrá estar con nosotros.- Me dijo con tono serio_

_Me pare en seco y lo mire.- Entiéndelo Touya, es mi amiga, y no me importa nada mas, siempre estare con ella, y si he de pasar sobre ti lo hare.- Le dije tajante_

_Decidi cruzar la calle, para alejarme de el, y no seguir discutiendo, note que el semáforo estaba señalando que las personas podíamos pasar, aunque bueno solo eramos Touya y yo_

_Camine y todo fue tan rápido, solo escuche el sonido de un arma y como alguien me sujetaba de la cintura y rodamos por la calle._

_Senti un roce en mi brazo, que me hizo sacar un pequeño grito, cuando abri los ojos, Touya estaba encima de mi protegiéndome y sangrando de su hombro"_

No se en que momento empecé a llorar cuando le conte a Eriol y como este ya se encontraba abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello

-Todo estará bien mi amor.- Me dijo con dulzura y yo me aferre a el

Me odiaba, por que Touya me salvo, el vio por mi, y yo solo estaba pensando en Eriol, siempre pensando en el

-Disculpen.- Escuchamos la voz del doctor, y Eriol decidió apartarse.- El joven Kinomoto, ya esta mucho mejor, el también se ira hoy mismo del hospital.- asentí.- Muchas gracias.- Le dije.- Y solo después de eso, volvimos a estar solos

Un par de minutos de completo silencio, hasta que el decidió romperlo.- Te llevare a tu casa.- Y me avergoncé.- No creo que a Touya le agrade.-

-No creo que el, este en condiciones de decir algo, solo estamos Sakura y yo.- Vi sus ojos azules enmarcados por esos lentes que lo hacían envolverlo en un misterio.- Fye.- Pronuncie el nombre del amigo de Touya, y note el cambio de Eriol, el desagrado que le tenia

-Sabes perfectamente quien es el.- Asegure y su silencio lo confirmo todo

Si Eriol lo sabia, entonces era seguro que Shaoran también, la única que seguía creyendo que Fye era un simple trabajador de un muelle era mi amiga, me enoje, por que le estábamos ocultando todo esto.- Shaoran me pidió que no dijera nada, por que le hacia bien a Sakura, Fye la hacia sentirse mejor.- Y esas palabras me hicieron entenderlo, aunque no lo justificaba, pero el que tenia que hablar era Touya y Fye

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?.- Estaba callado y pensativo

-Presiento que todo acabara muy pronto.- Me extrañe en su respuesta.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Pero solo me mostro una sonrisa, aunque no era la que siempre usaba, como un muchacho sin temor alguno, era una sonrisa de consuelo, que también ame.- Cuidate por favor.- Y me sonroje.- el hecho de no poder estar contigo es agonizante, pero no quiero que te pase nada, quiero verte viva y feliz.- mi corazón se comprimía ante esas palabras.- De verdad es lo único que quiero.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho

…..

…..

**(Eriol)**

Sali de la habitación y vi a Sakura en el pasillo.- ¿Entraras?.- Pregunte y ella me miraba con nerviosismo.- No lo se.- Le removí un poco su cabello, como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Ella no te echara la culpa de nada.- Me sonrio y decidió entrar

Respire profundamente y me quite los lentes para darme un pequeño apretón en el puente de la nariz, todo se volvia mas complicado

-Asi que el gato de Shaoran, esta aquí.- Sonrei y me coloque los anteojos, y note enfrente de mi a Fye

Lo veía tranquilo, como si tramara algo.- Shhh, te podría escuchar Sakura, y tu teatrito acabaría.- El también mostro sus dientes.- La diferencia esta en que yo soy una buena persona.- El bien y el mal no existe.- Hable molesto y decidi dejarlo y cuando estaba dándole la espalda lo escuche hablar.- Tal vez no, pero si esta el hacer lo correcto o no, y ustedes, siguieron el camino equivocado

Segui mi camino, hasta llegar al ascensor, podía notar a Fye entrando a la habitación de Tomoyo

Me desbotone la camisa y trone mi cuello, hacia un par de horas que Fye no lo encontraba en el muelle, es mas no se había presentado por un par de días y de pronto se encontraba aquí como si nada

Tenia que ponerlo en vigilancia mejor que nunca, ese tipo era demasiado bueno, y si tendira que estar yo atrás de el lo haría, por que estaba seguro que es era el que estaba provocando que la mercancía no saliera, quería encontrar algo que pudiéramos fallar, pero no lo lograría no se la dejaría tan fácil

….

….

**(Sakura)**

"_Me ire un par de días"_

Eso resonaba en mi mente, otra vez el teléfono me mandaba directo al buzon de voz de mi esposo. Ese par de días, se había convertido en dos semanas, en las cuales no había recibido ningún mensaje de el, que carajo había sucedió

"_-Eriol, dimelo de una buena vez.- Mire molesta al fiel amigo de mi marido, estaba segura que el sabia donde estaba, pero no me lo quería decir, y eso me frustraba mas_

_-El esta bien Sakura.- Me dijo con calma.- Quiero hablar con el carajo.- Cuando iba a tomar el celular de Eriol, de su chaqueta, el me tomo de mis manos.- Me pidió que no te metieras en esto, Saku, que te quería mantener alejada en lo que el volvia, para que estuvieras segura_

_Me solte bruscamente.- Estar tranquila.- Rei.- Si eso quisiera debería hablarme, soy su esposa.- Dije con reproche_

_Pero Eriol, solo se quedo callado viéndome"_

No solo estaba preocupada por Shaoran, si no que también deseaba escucharlo, para poder hablar con alguien, necesitaba ayuda, me sentía mal desde hace una semana para ser exactos

Tenia constantes mareos, el estrés me estaba matando era seguro, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió con mi hermano y Tomoyo, sobre su accidente, por que sabia que era mi culpa

"_Estabamos en casa de Tommy, Fye y yo habíamos decidido dejarlos en ese momento, aunque mi hermano estuviera recio de que yo fuera, me odiaba, y eso me dolia en todo mi ser_

_-Es mejor que vayas a descansar hermano.- Le dije con tranquilidad, aunque el no respondió_

_-Touya, por favor, es tu hermana.- Hablo molesta Tomoyo.- Deja de tratarla asi_

_-Perdoname Tomoyo.- Escuche la voz de mi hermano.- Pero no puedo hablar con alguien que por su culpa, hizo que casi nos mataran_

_Y me rompió el corazón, solloce y mi amiga se acerco.- Tranquila.- Me decía, pero no podía estarlo, por que el tenia razón, era una amenaza, todos lo sabíamos, solo que ninguno nos atrevíamos a hablarlo"_

Me adentre al baño y vi mis ojeras, me toque el rostro, seguía aun sin ver esa Sakura, que hace mas de cuatro años había salido de Tomoeda para emprender la búsqueda de algo mejor en China, había muerto su pasión por su carrera, había muerto tantas cosas, no ya no era la misma Sakura de hace tiempo, y me lamentaba tanto

Abri el grifo y eche agua en mi rostro, cuando tome la toalla, que había a un lado tire algo, pues escuche el sonido que fue a dar directo al suelo, vi el prendedor desecho tirado

"_No quería entrar aun a mi casa, me sentía de lo peor, después de lo que paso con Touya, y Fye estaba a mi lado abrazandome_

_-El tiene razón.- Lloraba.- El la tiene, pero….yo…. no quería…No quiero que ellos sufran por mis decisiones.- Decia y el seguía consolándome.- Lo amo Fye, lo amo tanto que no puedo dejarlo, es como si me quitaran el aire.- Y fue entonces que me aparto_

_-Sakura, en verdad te puedo entender.- limpiaba mis lagrimas.- pero debes ver mas alla de ese amor que le tienes, te esta haciendo tanto daño_

_-Antes no era asi.- Le asegure_

_-Antes no eras la esposa de Shaoran Li.- Me quede callada_

_Con eso comprendi que Fye, sabia todo y estaba segura también que el me había entendido cuando no dije nada_

_-Deberias alejarte de mi.- Hable y el se sorprendió por eso.- No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa_

_-Cuando te dije que te amaba, era verdad Sakura, por lo que no puedo dejarte asi, nunca me ire de tu lado.- Me separe de el.- Fye.- Lo se.- Me dijo.- Se a quien amas_

_-Entonces ya no sigas.- Ahora yo me limpiaba mis propias lagrimas.- Debo hacerlo Sakura.- Lo mire con cierta duda, lo vi dudar.- _

_-¿Qué sucede=.- Calme mi llanto y suspiro.- Soy un policía"_

Habia tomado el prendedor, después de que Fye me había dicho realmente quien era, lo empuje, y le grite, que me dejara, me había traicionado, se había acercado a mi para dañar a Shaoran

Sentia algo en mi estomago, como pasaba hasta mi garganta y me vi inclinada vomitando

Era la tercera vez en la semana que me pasaba eso.- Tranquila Sakura, Shaoran esta bien, Fye ya no entrara a la casa, solo se fuerte.,- Era lo único que podía decirme, era lo que me mantenía a la espera de mi esposo

…..

…..

* * *

Notas que debes leer:

¿Que les parecio?

1.- ¿Quien sera quien quiso dañar a Tomoyo y a Touya?

2.- ¿Donde esta Shaoran?

3.- ¿Que tiene Sakura?

Ahhh muchachas creo que deben tener una idea muahahaha pero esas dudas se aclararan en los proximos capitulos que subire a paso lento, por que sucede esto, pues bien debo decir que ya me inscribi al ceneval, es decir el examen para titularme como una buena LA (no pongo la E, por que segun solo soy administradora y no de empresas ¬¬...en fin )

No con esto no digo que no he escrito, lo he hecho, solo que mi mente se atrofia, y el final aun no queda (tengo ya la idea de la escena final, pero aun no logro plasmarla en mi escritura como yo quiero.)

Pero bueno dense una idea de que el esta historia ya esta acabando, ya Saku sabe la verdad de Fye, y que pasara con la mercancia jujuju xD... ahhh dejemoslo asi

Buen viernes y buen fin de semana tambien

Muack =)*


	12. Capitulo XII

Lo que todo el mundo debe saber antes de leer esto

Personajes de Clamp

Historia por mi

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Me encontraba en tierras Chinas, había sido un poco mas de dos semanas, que había estado ausente, pero era necesario, tenia que tener todo planeado para por fin alejarme de todo esto, o bueno alejar a mi esposa, volver a estar solos ella y yo

Salia del aeropuerto, cansado, agotado, pero también, salia con aire optimista, por que se que mi viaje se prolongo, pero era necesario, para empezar todo de nuevo, empezar como debio ser

Encontre la mirada azulada de Eriol, me acerque a el, y por primera vez en la vida, me daba gusto verlo, lo abrace como mi hermano

-Tienes a una esposa, muy enojada sabias.- Me hablo con cierta gracia y yo sonrei

Si sabia que Sakura estaria mas que preocupada, y estaria molesta a mi regreso, pero habian pasado cosas, buenas, como malas, y debia ser cuidadoso, debia protegerla.

Estos dias sin ella, sin siquiera poder llamarla fueron insoportable, pero esta vez , no fallaria, haria todo para que Sakura y yo estuviéramos solos, nosotros, sin nadie mas

-Ahora si, vas a explicarme que puta madre paso en todo este tiempo.- Eriol estaba conduciendo

"_Habia llegado a la oficina de __Etsuya, me encontraba tenso, por que sabia lo meticuloso que era, no queria ninguna falla, ya sabia lo que podia pasar, era algo bien sabido, que si cometias un error con el, se estaba jodido_

_-Sr. Li.- Lo escuche hablarme y note que me daba permiso para sentarme, asi lo hice_

_- Se que ha tenido problemas con cierto encargado que le hice.- Seguia callado observandolo.- Se tambien que no ha salido, por que hay policias, merodeando el lugar, y casualmente ese lugar es la zona de su clan_

_-Señor Etsuya, no debe preocuparse, le doy mi palabra que su mercancia estara pronto con usted.- Hable sin que se notara mi nerviosismo_

_-Que no me preocupe.- Rio.- Que acaso no me conoces Shaoran, tengo gente esperando también por MI mercancía, y no me gusta fallar.- Trate de no mostrar mi preocupación_

_-Solo deme un par de semanas.- Volvi a escuchar su risa.- Un par de semanas ehh, y que pretendes hacer, ¿enfrenarlos?, no joven Li, mucho dinero esta en juego, y no te dejare actuar solo.- Se que demostré una cara de sorpresa y desconfianza_

_-Sr. Tsukishiro.- Con ese apellido me hizo desconcentrarme como nunca, y voltee mi rostro para verlo, y ahí estaba, era como ver a Yue, vivo_

_Su mirada se poso en mi y una sutil sonrisa surco su rostro, volvi a ver al Sr. Etsuya_

_-Shaoran, el es el hermano de Yue Tsukishiro.-_

_-Yukito.- Vi su mano extendida y me levante a tomarla.- Shaoran Li.- Hable firmemente_

_Su mirada aun estaba puesta en mi.- Por favor siéntense los dos.- Y asi lo hicimos_

_-Shaoran, el Sr. Yukito, sabe de nuestro negocio, y ha querido ayudarnos_

_-¿Ayudarnos?.- Pregunte_

_-Veras Shaoran, el negocio de la familia Etsuya con el tuyo me conviene, por que sabras mi hermano fue asesinado.- note como enmarco esa palabra.- y después de eso, nuestro clan ha decaído_

_Algo tramaba estaba seguro de eso.- Y se que con este trabajo, el futuro de Tsukishiro volvera como antes_

_-No creo que sea necesario.- Le hable a Etsuya .-_

_-en verdad.- Me respondio el hermano de Yue.- yo creo que si, tienes cierto problema con un policia o me equivoco.- Me tense_

_Lo mire de nueva cuenta y esa sonrisa ladina como la de Yue, estaba ahí.- Yo puedo ayudarte, para que todo salga bien.- Ahora el fijaba su vista hacia Etsuya.- Para que su mercancia llegue_

_-Sera mejor que en estos dias los dos se pongan de acuerdo, no quiero mas retrasos, Shaoran, tu plazo esta acabando lo sabes bien.- Y asenti"_

-Asi que el hermano de Yue ehhh.- Me dijo Eriol

Yo veia la entrada de mi casa.- No confio en el.- Hable sin mas.-

- Lo se, es muy extraño, el queriendo ayudar, sabiendo lo que paso.- Abri la puerta y nos adentramos, todo era silencio

-Se que trama algo, pero necesitamos primero que nos ayude a poder sacar de una vez por todas la mercancia, y tambien asi quitarnos a Fye

-Hablamos después, tengo que ir a visitar a alguien.- me dijo presurosamente Eriol, y me quede extrañado, veia su reloj

-¿una chica?.- Lo interrogue y el me sonrio.- La de siempre.- Iba a preguntarle que habia pasado, pero me interrumpió.- Sakura te contara todo.- Asenti.- Claro si es que puede perdonarte por no comunicarte con ella por tanto tiempo

…

…

….

Con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ningun ruido posible, entre a nuestra habitación, Wei me habia dicho que Sakura se encontraba descasando pues tenia una semana que se sentia mal

Y ahí la vi, saliendo del baño con una toalla, con la que se limpiaba la boca. Sus ojos se sorprendieron, pero en mi, solo habia paz al ver la después de tantos dias

Se acerco a mi, creyendo que tal vez, no era real, con sus dedos, trazo mi rostro, su piel suave y cálida haciendo un leve roce, me hizo desfallecer, dios, como la habia extrañado

-Regresaste.- Dijo en un leve susurro y sus rostro ahora se encontraba enmarcado por sus lágrimas

La abrace y ella hizo lo mismo.- Te lo prometi.- Le dije levemente, escuche su sollozo y como asentia

Sin dudar, respire su aroma de su cuello, después ser, solo quiso besarla, tomarla, como la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntos

Sentía como se estremecía, con cada beso, que le daba, como con sus manitas, apretaba mis hombros, y me quitaba el saco

Aun lloraba, pero nada de eso nos impedia, seguir besandonos

-Te extrañe tanto.- Le dije, mientras le arrebataba su blusa y quedaba expuesta a mi.- La alce, y sus piernas me rodearon la cintura, gruñi, su cuerpo caliente junto al mio, era demasiado

-Te amo tanto, Sakura.- Bese su mejilla.- Te amo tanto

….

…..

…

**(Eriol)**

Toque el timbre, y espere, parecia un niño pequeño, nunca antes me habia sentido tan emocionado, Tomoyo me habia hecho algo, ella hizo que pudiera ser diferente, se que no la merecia, se que Shaoran y yo, no deberiamos tener a nadie, pero al diablo con todo, casi la perdia.

-Woow.- Escuche su voz.- Disculpa, es que se me hace raro verte aquí.- Dijo apenada

Sus mejillas tomaron ese color carmesí y la toque sin pudor alguno.- Necesitaba verte,. Se movio para que yo pudiera entrar

Camine hasta que estuvimos en la sala, me ofrecio una taza de café, pero amablemente me negue, yo solo queria estar aquí con ella

-¿Como sigues?.- Y su risita me sorprendio.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- La mire con incertidumbre.- Es que nunca crei que estuvieras tan preocupado por mi, digo solo fueron unos raspones

La mire, que acaso ella no sabia lo que ese tiroteo significaba.- Touya ya esta mejor.- Dijo con aire de nostalgia

El la salvo, claro que lo recordaba, siempre lo hacia.- Estoy bien Eriol, a pesar de todo lo estoy.- Su mirada fue directo a la mia

Si al diablo con todo, me importaba un bledo que estuviera con el hermano de Sakura, me importa un vil carajo, que yo fuera un enfermo que le gustaba matar y ella sea una ser puro, esta vez, solo haria caso a mi deseo, a mi necesidad de adentrarme a Tomoyo

La bese con pasion, con locura, su lengua y la mia, jugaban, se mezclaban. Nuestras manos, nos desnudaban, gemi, una morida traviesa de ella, mi risa, cubierta de sus suspiros

-No que te ibas a alejar de mi.- Me decia Tomoyo, mientras le quitaba su falda, rei.- Tu estabas de acuerdo o no.- Nos miramos con complicidad

Bese sus piernas, mientras bajaba su ropa, no espere mas y mis manos fueron a dar en su intimidad, y un gemido de su boca salio, y eso me provocaba mas

Era ya una necesidad que los dos teniamos, nos detuvimos solo un momento, en el cual mira sus ojos amatistas y con un ligero beso en la frente, entendía que me daba permiso, para poder entrar

La senti tan mia, por que diantres, asi debio ser siempre, sin nada que nos separara

Sus movimientos, sus manos aferrandose a mi, nuestros cuerpos empezando a sudar, todo se volvia tan claro en estos momentos, la amaba, la amo

-Eriol.- Repetia mi nombre, con cada aliento, que soltaba

Cuando se dio el ultimo vaivén, la recoste en el sillón, mientras la cubría con la frazada que habia.

Retire algunos cabellos que cubrian su rostro, estaba enrojecido, y bese su nariz, le sonrei.- Te amo.- su voz sonaba nerviosa y no me miro, estaba apenada, pero volvi a besarla.- Yo tambien.-

Me recoste a un lado de ella y nos quedamos dormidos

…

…

….

**(Sakura)**

Nuestras miradas estaban juntas, cuando lo vi entrar pensé que era producto de nueva cuenta de mi imaginación, pero cuando lo toque, sabia que era real, que el había vuelto a mi como lo prometió.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?.- Y el coloco uno de mis mechones atrás de mi oreja

-Tenia que ser cuidadoso amor mio.- Con su mano me acerco mas a el.- No quería que te pasara nada malo

Nada malo, me dije, lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y el apoyo que necesitaba de el, me hizo volver a enojarme.

Me levante y encontré la camisa de Shaoran, y me la puse.- Te necesitaba Shaoran.- Mi voz sonaba molesta y sabia que el lo había notado

-¿Qué sucedió Sakura?.- El también se había levantado y me tomo el rostro, yo evite su mirada.- ¿te paso algo?, por favor dimelo.- Hablo con agonia

-Tomoyo y mi hermano.- Calle por un momento.- Fueron atacados.- Me solto y ahora el dejo de verme

-Se que paso eso por mi culpa, por ser tu esposa.- Me dolia tanto el corazón.- No quiero que ellos sufran Shaoran.- Aguante el llanto, tenia que ser fuerte.- No sabia que hacer, necesitaba de ti

De inmediato sentí los brazos de mi esposo, alrededor mio.- Perdóname tanto.- Seguia quieta, escuchando su voz, su respiración.- Yo tampoco no quiero que ellos sufran por nuestra culpa

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Le pregunte

Beso mi frente.- No te preocupes, tu y yo, desapareceremos, de todos.- lo mire extrañada.- ¿a que te refieres?.- Me llevo de nueva cuenta a nuestra cama

-En estas semanas que estuve fuera, hice algunos tramites, algunos cambios, para que tu y yo podamos irnos.- Asenti y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Nadie nos buscara, nadie nos molestara, solo estaremos nosotros dos

-Alejarnos de todos, ¿cierto?.- Pregunte dudosa y el movio su cabeza dándome una afirmación

Significaba que nunca volveria a ver a mi familia, nunca mas veria a mi mejor amiga, todo eso, todo eso solo por estar con Shaoran, aunque me dolia tanto el ya no saber mas de mis seres queridos, miraba a mi esposo frente mi, y el era mucho mas importante, que los demás, nunca podría alejarme de el, nunca, y asi lo haría

…

…..

….

**(Shaoran)**

-Asi que tu y Tomoyo ehhh.- Le dije Eriol, este mostro su sonrisa cínica, nos encontrábamos en la oficina

-Shhhh.- Escuche y solo negué con la cabeza.- No es por alarmarte, pero involucrarte con alguien, es peligroso.- Rio mi amigo

-Pense que después de tu viaje de negocios, estarías mas amargado que de costumbre, pero al contrario.- Suspire, no podía decirle nada, aunque fuera mi único mi amigo, y aunque confiara en el, el plan que tenia, solo era algo de Sakura y mio

-Señor Li, el Sr. Tsukishiro acaba de llegar.- Vi a mi secretaria.- Hazlo pasar.- Le dije con cierta molestia

Y ahí estaba el, con su porte tranquilo, y relajado, la ultima vez que hable con el, fue completamente desagradable

"_Nos encontrábamos afuera de la oficina de Etsuya, me encontraba muy molesto, que acaso no había dejado claro que el que había matado a Yue era yo, pero pareciera que a ese tipo poco le importa, como a su hermano_

_-Shaoran.- escuche que alguien me hablaba y dirigí mi mirada hacia Yukito_

_-será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo, en como actuar, para que la mercancía llegue sana y salva.- Hablo como si fuera algo tan simple_

_-sera mejor que no intervengas.- Decidi alejarme de el, pero este aun se encontraba a mi lado_

_-Necesitas de mi ayuda.- Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero su sonrisa aun seguía ahí_

_-Crees que voy a confiar en ti.- Hable molesto.- claro que no, yo tampoco lo haría, pero no tienes otra alternativa o si.- me quede analizando todo por unos momentos, y tenia toda la jodida razón.-nos pondremos de acuerdo en china_

_Di unos pasos, solo unos cuantos.- Salúdame a tu esposa, la bella Sakura.- Sin esperar mas, lo tome del cuello apretándolo.- No metas a mi esposa en esto.- Su mano quito la mia con cierta dificultad_

_-No soy tan idiota como mi hermano, se que tu mujer no debe ser tocada por nadie.-me quede viéndolo.-Nunca le haría daño.-Se alejo de mi"_

Lo vi entrar y acomodarse a un lado de Eriol, los dos se presentaron

-Bueno creo que será mejor, que veamos la mejor manera de interceptar a los policías.- Dijo Yukito.- Veras Shaoran, entro gente nueva, personal mio, podemos pasar la mercancía de un barco a otro, muy discretamente

-Tu crees que no hemos pensado eso.- Dijo mi amigo, molesto

Pero Yukito lo ignoro.- Shaoran, creeme todo esta arreglado, mis hombres y yo podemos manejarlo

-Como es que tus hombres podrán hacer algo, que mi clan ya intento.- Algo no cuadraba estaba seguro

-Tengo un as en la manga.- Solto una pequeña risa.- Sera mejor que confíes, por que no creo que Etsuya, espere mas días

Respire profundo e hice un poco de presión en el puente de mi nariz, no me quedaba otro remedio, si quería que todo terminara lo mas rápido posible para asi poder también irme de todo esto, tenia que hacerlo

-De acuerdo.- Dije, y Eriol se encontraba sorprendido.-Shaoran.- Me hablo, pero preferí solo ver a Yukito

-Descuida Shaoran, todo saldrá bien.- Asenti.- Que te parece si mañana, asi todo acabara pronto

Si asi era, Sakura y yo podríamos irnos, en la semana, y nunca mas volveríamos a tierras Chinas, nunca mas estaría en constante peligro como hasta ahora

-Mañana en la noche.-

….

…

**(Tomoyo)**

"_-¿Qué haremos ahora?.- Preguntaba mientras abotonaba mi blusa y el se ponía de nueva cuenta su corbata_

_-podemos hacerlo de nuevo.- Escuche su voz jocosa cerca de mi, y me sonroje_

_-Eriol.- Lo reprendí y el rio_

_Se sento a mi lado.- No puedo prometerte una relación normal.- Mire sus ojos azulados.- No puedo prometer tampoco, que te pida que te cases conmigo, aunque lo desee.- Mordi mi labio.- No puedo prometer que todos los días, todas las noches, este contigo.- Su mano fue a dar atrás de mi cuello y su mirada estaba puesta en mi.- solo puedo prometerte que te amara siempre, y que hare todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, si tu quieres, si tu puedes_

_Se que le mostre una sonrisa nostálgica, y el se separo de mi, escuche su suspiro y se levanto, pero antes de que pudiera irse tome su mano_

_-Solo quiero ser tuya.- Dije con determinación"_

Veia la cara de Sakura, me encontraba avergonzada por contarle algo asi a mi amiga, pero necesitaba desahogarme

-¿entonces ustedes son…?.- Me pregunto

Le sonreí.- estamos juntos.- Me abrazo y le correspondí.- tu hermano va a matarme si se entera

Recorde a Touya, recordé la ultima vez que lo vi

"_-Detesto que le hables asi a Sakura.- Le grite_

_-crees que a mi me gusta.- Me miro con enojo.- Deja de comportarte como un idiota.- Se me acerco_

_-Ya me harte, de que tu preferías mil veces a esa gente que a mi.- _

_-Otra vez con eso.- Dije cansada.- Deja de meter a Eriol, en este asunto, estamos hablando de tu hermana_

_-Nada de esto.- Señalo su hombro vendado.- estaría pasando, si Sakura y TU, por fin dejaran de una vez por todas a esos tipos, y se regresaran conmigo a Tomoeda_

_-Carajo Touya, que no entiendes que lo ama, LO AMA.- Lo vi, demasiado molesto, pero yo estaba igual_

_-Y se que no quieres que sufra, ni que le pase nada, pero ella ya no es una niña, tomo su decisión, y no la harás cambiar de parecer, aceptalo y dejala_

_-¿y tu?.- Me extrañe por su pregunta.- Tu también lo amas tanto, para dejarme"_

Después de pedirle perdón, de decirle que había intentado amarlo, como lo hago por Eriol, simplemente ya no podía, era algo que nunca podría quitarme, todo me llevaba a Eriol, y sabia que siempre seria de esa manera, supe que había hablado con Sakura, y se había regresado a Tomoeda

-Sera mejor que sea nuestro secreto, no te parece.- escuche la voz de amiga, y reimos como cuando eramos tan pequeñas, y habíamos hecho una travesura

Que mas daba, que no tuviera una relación normal, como cualquier chica deseaba, estaba ahora con Eriol, lo demás simplemente sobraba

…..

…..

**(Sakura)**

-¿Bueno?.- Escuche la voz de mi padre atreves del teléfono, y un nudo en la garganta se apodero de mi.-¿diga?.- Lo escuche decir

-Papá.- Hable tan tímidamente

-Sakura, hija.- Su voz era de alegría y sonreí. ¿Cómo estas?.- Pregunto

-estoy muy bien papá.- De inmediato, toque mi vientre.- Muy feliz

-¿Cuándo te veremos a ti y a tu marido, por Tomoeda?.- Otra vez tenia la sensación de querer llorar, pero no lo haría, hice un poco de presión en mi estomago, por el, seria fuerte.- Espero que sea pronto.- Tenia que mentirle

-¿Cómo esta Touya, papá?.- Se quedo callado un par de segundos

-Esta mejor.- Exhale.- Me alegro

-Ojala te vea pronto, amor.-

-Te extraño mucho papi.-

-Yo también pequeña.- Escuche a Shaoran, entrando a la casa.- ¿papá?.- Volvi a hablarle.- Te quiero.- Una pequeña lagrima salió.- Yo también hija.- Me despedi de el, y colgué el teléfono

-Sakura.- Era la voz de mi esposo, y le sonreí.- Me estaba despidiendo de papá.- Beso mi mano

-Es lo mejor.- Me susurro.- Lo se.- Le conteste.- Solo que me duele sabes, como con Touya

"_Escuche el timbrar de la casa, vi una mucama que iba a abrir la puerta, pero le pedi que no lo hiciera, iba yo_

_Mi sonrisa desapareció completamente, cuando vi a Fye y a mi hermano.- Podemos pasar.- Me pregunto Touya y yo solo me hice a un lado para que entraran_

_-vine a despedirme.- dijo sin mas mi hermano, yo seguía sorprendida_

_-Solo quiero que sepas, que te amo Sakura, mi pequeña monstruo, siempre estare para ti.- Vi las lagrimas de mi hermano, y como este me abrazaba, yo le correspondi de inmediato.- Siempre.- Y estaba segura de eso"_

-¿Sakura?.-Volvi a ver a mi esposo.- Mañana se acabara todo.-

-¿Mañana?.- dije con escepticismo y el asintió

-Si, mañana en la noche hare el embarco de la mercancía y después de eso, tu y yo podremos irnos de este lugar para siempre

-¿y tus demás negocios?.- Pregunte

-Ya arregle todo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.- Confiaba en Shaoran.- ¿iras tu solo?.- Y vi como se tensaba.- ¿Qué me ocultas?.- su mano entrelazo la mia

-Te acuerdas de lo que te paso con Fye, y lo de Tomoyo.- Asenti.- Creo saber quien fue, y estoy seguro que esa persona es la misma que estará ayudándome mañana

-¿Qué?.- Ahora si no entendía nada de lo que me decía

- Yukito Tsukishiro.- dijo mi esposo

Senti un frio recorrer en todo mi cuerpo, ese apellido, las imágenes regresaban a mi mente, todo regresaba.- Pero….- Mi nerviosismo salió,.- El es….- Vi como Shaoran me decía que si.- Es peligroso.- Coloque mi otra mano en su pecho.- Es peligroso.- le repeti

-Sakura, es la única alternativa que tengo.- Negue.- Shaoran, no puedes confiar en alguien asi, si es verdad lo que dices, esto seria una trampa

-No tengo de otra Sakura.- Me quería tranquilizar.- Por favor no.- Le suplique

-Amor, confía en mi.- Me abrazo, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no podía confiar en el hermano de Yue

….

…

"_-Te espero afuera.- Touya le dijo a Fye, y nos dejo después a solas_

_El se me acerco, pero yo me aleje, -Sakura, no te comportes como una niña.- Me moleste.- _

_-¿Qué quieres?.- Mi voz notaba mi molestia.- Lo que te dije…es verdad, Te amo, y yo se que tu no, lo se bien…pero.- Lo contemple, esperando a que terminara_

_-Al igual que Touya, siempre estare para ti, cuando me necesites.- Y sin mas, se dirigió a la puerta, para irse"_

Vi que Shaoran estaba completamente dormido, con cuidado, Sali de la cama, y tome mi celular

"Necesito verte mañana en la noche".- Le envié el mensaje a Fye

Mi esposo se veía tan tranquilo, pero yo no lo estaba.- No voy a perderte Shaoran.- Me dije y me aseguraría que asi fuera

….

….

**(Eriol)**

Me encontraba en su habitación, ella estaba dormida, y yo lei un libro que tenia en su buro, estaba todo feliz, nunca me sentía tan vivo como hasta ahora

"_-Asi que le contaste todo a Sakura.- Y ella asintió.- Y yo creía que lo mantendríamos en secreto.- Alce una ceja.- Y rio bajito_

_-No me diras, que no le contaste a Shaoran.- Y la atraje a mi.- Bueno, te perdono.- Y ahora reia sin tapujo alguno_

_Decidi besarla, y ella me correspondió, nos acercábamos con cada beso, con cada paso, hacia su habitación, toda nuestra ropa, iba quedándose en el camino_

_Nuestra ansiedad se encontraba a flor de piel, me mataba cada suspiro, cada gemido, que le provocaba_

_-No se como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti.- Le hable, y ella me volvió a besar con ímpetu"_

Aunque tenia ese libro, tenia rato que solo veía las letras, mi mente solo giraba a ese momento, a esas horas pasadas, en la que Tomoyo y yo, habíamos estado juntos

-En que piensas.- Su voz era adormilada, pero aun asi me resultaba tan excitante

Me coloque encima de ella.- En que muero por hacerte mia otra vez.- Bese su mejilla y ella, puso sus manos en mi cuello.- No me opongo a eso.- Ahora volvi a besarla

-Tommy.- Y un pequeño gemido salió de ella, solo sonreí ante eso.- Mañana no podre verte

-¿Qué?.- Se detuvo

Sus ojos amatistas, me vieron con nervio.- Tengo que ir con Shaoran al muelle, un negocio.- Seguia callada.- No hay de que preocuparse, lo he hecho antes

-Trata de volver sano y salvo, ¿Si?.- Me pidió, pero la verdad es que no podía decir que estaría bien, tenia miedo, sobe todo por que no confiaba en Yukito, pero no dejaría a Shaoran solo

-¿Eriol?.- Su mirada era suplicante, y la volví a besar

...

...

* * *

Notas Extras:

Hola(?)... =) ... espero que anden maravillosamente

Bueno chicas, noticia importante (?)... este capitulo es el penultimo, jujuju, si asi es, el siguiente es el final de esta historia muahahaha :D...

Con lo que respecta a las preguntas pasadas... bueno creo que con este capitulo aun pueden darse una mejor idea, aunque bueno el de que tiene Sakura, creo que no se necesita mas pistas, solo es cuestion del proximo capitulo jojojojo

Espero leerlas pronto, y muchas gracias por estos 70 mensajes, son de lo mas pinche genial, que hay =) ... GRACIAS

Lindo comienzo de semana ;)


	13. Capitulo XIII

Lo que todos saben y aun asi deben saber xD:

Personajes de Clamp

Historia mia

* * *

**(Sakura)**

"_Escuche el timbre de mi casa sonar, y me vi en el espejo tratando de lucir lo mejor posible, estaba nerviosa, respire profundo y aunque no me encontraba calmada abrí la puerta_

_Lo primero que note fue un gran ramo de flores_

_-Hola.- Escuche su voz, y mi nerviosismo aumento, movió un poco el arreglo floral, y vi sus ojos ámbar._

_- Hola.- Le respondí tímidamente_

_-¿Puedo pasar?.-_

_Me sonroje.- Perdóname, claro que si.- Me hice a un lado, cuando el entro, cerré la puerta y el volteo a verme.- Son para ti sabes.- Y extendió sus manos para darme las flores y le sonreí, aunque estaba segura que el pánico salía por mis poros_

_El era tan adonis, y yo era tan mortal_

_-Reserve en el "The Courtyard", espero que te guste el sitio.- Casi me fue de espalda, y note que Shaoran se dio cuenta, y no era para menos, ese lugar, era de los mas caros, y sofisticados que había en China_

_-¿No te gusta el lugar?.- Me dijo un poco apenado_

_-Bueno debo decir, que nunca he pisado un sitio asi.- Me sonroje.- Creí que iríamos a un lugar tal vez un poco más sencillo_

_Y es que yo no estaba vestida para entrar a esos lugares, yo era mas una chica de lugares informales, no se, algo tipo comida rápida_

_-Pensé que te agradaría, tiene una vista hermosa.- Las mejillas de Shaoran empezaban a tomar el mismo color que las mías.- Si no quieres…- Su mirada fue directo al suelo_

_-No, no, no es que no quiera.- Tome su mano y nos miramos.- Yo quiero ir a donde sea contigo _

_Y fue entonces que todo_ lo demás desvaneció, al sentir los labios de Shaoran junto a los míos"

-¿Estas bien?.- Vi a mi esposo frente a mi, asentí inmediatamente.- Estaba recordando una de nuestras primeras citas

Beso mi frente, y regreso a vestirse, aun le faltaba la corbata y el saco.- Cuando me llevaste a Courtyard.- Su mirada me vio através del espejo.-

-Lo recuerdo, estabas tan nerviosa.- Hice un leve mohín.- Yo también lo estaba.- Se despeino el cabello.- Ese dia, supe que estaríamos siempre juntos, que tu serias la única para mi

-¿Por qué?.- Y el se volvio acerca a mi

-Por que eres tan única Sakura.- Acaricio mi mejilla.- A ti no te importa el dinero, las cosas lujosas, tu me veías a mi, no lo que tenia o tengo, solo era Shaoran, no un Li

Beso mis manos.- Siempre te agradeceré eso.- Ay no digas eso.- Le hable tratando de no llorar.- Beso ahora mis palmas.- Me haz dado tanto Sakura, y aunque te este alejando de tu familia, te compensare el resto de mi vida.- Lo abrace.- Ya lo haces Shaoran

"_Me veía en el espejo, mis ojos se notaban cansados, era la tercera vez que vomitaba.- Esto no es normal.- Me dije_

_Y sin más, tome el teléfono y le hable a Tomoyo, espere a que contestara_

_-Hola.- Escuche_

_-Tommy.- Respondí_

_-Sakurita, hola,¿como estas?.- su voz se notaba preocupada.- Aun no sabes nada de tu esposo_

_El pecho se me comprimió, aun no sabia nada de el, y eso me mataba.- No.- Mi voz era un susurro_

_-¿Qué tienes?.- Me volvio a hablar_

_-Tomoyo, he estado un poco enferma, no se, creo que comi algo mal, llevo dias vomitando y he sentido algunos mareos, se que debo ir al doctor, pero no esta Shaoran, no se si tu tal vez, me podrias acompañar_

_-Sakura.-_

_-¿Si?.- _

_-No sera, tal vez, que estas embarazada.- Y la voz de mi amiga, resono en todo mi ser, era un eco que se compenetraba_

_-¿Sakura?.- No podia contestarle_

_Embarazada, dios, por que no lo habia pensado antes, Embarazada, era algo tan logico, respire agitadamente, embarazada_

_-¿Sakura?.- Escuche como me gritaba por el telefono_

_-Perdón.- Respondi automáticamente.- Es que, no lo pense_

_-Es una posibilidad entonces.- _

_-Lo es, ¿Cierto?.- Aun no podia creerlo, me toque el vientre_

_-Pasare a una farmacia e iré enseguida a tu casa, de acuerdo.-_

_-Si.- Le conteste y de ahí, todo de ahí era silencio"_

Abrace mas fuerte a Shaoran, buscando protección y amor, el me correspondió al instante

…..

….

….

**(Tomoyo)**

Estabamos desayunando, reíamos, desde que despertamos, juntos, y es que parecia un sueño, que por fin Eriol y yo, estuviéramos asi, seguía sin creerlo

-Te llamare al rato.- Vi que el tomaba un poco del café que le habia servido

-Entonces es seguro que no vendrás.- Me mordi el labio

-No lo se, Shaoran me necesita

-Lo entiendo, pero como te dije, cuídate esta bien.- Me guiño el ojo.- Solo por que tu me lo pides.- Y le sonrei, aunque ahora mas que nunca entendia a Sakura

-Tomoyo.- Lo vi, y ahora estaba mas serio

-Ve con Sakura, cuidala.- Lo mire extrañada

- Y asi quieres que este mas tranquila por ti.- Dije y el exhalo

-No temo por mi, yo no soy al que buscan

Me acerque mas a el, acaricio mi mano.- Tengo miedo por Shaoran, y creo que el no se da cuenta del peligro en el que esta

-Crees que algo suceda.- Hizo un gesto preocupado

-Espero equivocarme.- Se quedo contemplando la taza donde ya no quedaba el café que antes habia

-Pero….- Dije

-Pero …. No lo se..- Y no dijo mas

….

…

…

**(Sakura)**

Senti el abrazo de mi mejor amiga.- Sakurita.- a pesar de tanto tiempo, Tomoyo, seguia diciendome asi, tan cariñosamente

-Quieres comer algo.- Le pregunte y ella nego

-Vengo a tomarte fotos.- y mostro su cámara, me avergoncé, tenia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba eso

-¿Por qué?.- Dije con curiosidad

-Sakurita.- Rodo los ojos.- Hay que guardar en cada momento, los meses de tu embarazo

"_Estaba apoyándome en la pared, veia a lo lejos ese pequeño aparatito, donde me señalaría si estaba o no esperando un hijo_

_Sentia la presión de la mano de Tomoyo en la mia.- ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?.- Me hablo muy bajito y yo negue_

_-Solo no me sueltes la mano, ¿Si?.- Le implore y ella me sonrio_

_Mi vida dio un giro de 180º era seguro, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero sentia como una electricidad maravillosa me recorría_

_-Estoy embarazada.- Solte las palabras.- Lo estoy Tomoyo.- Ahora mi voz sonaba entusiasta_

_Y senti el abrazo de mi amiga-Un hijo de Shaoran, un hijo de los dos.- Y empecé a llorar por tan maravillosa alegría"_

Volvi a poner mis manos en mi vientre, tenia ya un mes y aun no le contaba nada a el, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero Shaoran estaba tan ocupado, ademas después de esta noche, el y yo nos alejaríamos, y podriamos desfrutar por fin el tenerlo, y el saber que seriamos padres

De pronto senti una luz que iba directo a mis ojos.- Disculpa, pero tu rostro se veia tan angelical.- Me dijo Tomoyo y volvi a sonrojarme

-Señora Sakura.- Escuche al voz de Wei, le sonrei

-Acaba de llegar el joven Fye.- note que Tomoyo, hacia un gesto sorprendia

-Que pase, Wei.- hizo una leve inclinación y se marcho

-¿Qué hace Fye aquí?.- Me interrogo mi amiga

-Tomoyo, confia en mi.- Le pedi.- Lo hago, Sakura, pero tu sabes que Fye no es alguien al que Shaoran le tenga cierto cariño

Resople.- Lo se bien, pero el es el unico que me puede ayudar

Tomoyo estaba mas que nunca intrigada, pero no pude decirle mas, puesto Fye acababa de entrar a la habitación

Me sorprendi un poco, estaba vestido como el policía que era

…..

…..

…

**(Shaoran)**

"_Necesito que tengas todo listo, Wei.- Mi fiel mayordomo asentía_

_-Señor, creo que deberia decirle a su esposa.- Negue.- Hazlo que te digo por favor.- y sin mas, el volvió asentir y salir del cuarto_

_Respire profundo, no era idiota, sabia lo que podia pasar, sobre todo teniendo a Yukito, no me fiaba de el, nunca lo haria_

_-Que carita.- Era la voz de mi esposa, me tranquilice.- en que piensas.- Se acerco cautelosamente_

_-en que en un par de horas, tu y yo, estaremos lejos, y podremos disfrutarnos.- Rio_

_-Shaoran.- Me hablo, y bese su nariz.- Shaoran.- Volvio a decir mi nombre y yo la sujete mas fuerte y la bese con impetu, y ella me correspondia_

_No sabia que podria pasar, realmente imploraba que no fallara nada, que lo que habia estado haciendo para que ella y yo desapareciéramos, no fuera en vano. Joder, solo quería estar con Sakura _

_-Debo contarte algo.- Dijo pausadamente, cada vez que mis labios se separaban de los suyos_

_-Dime.- Mi voz detonaba el deseo que tenia por ella_

_-Cuando regreses hoy, te lo diré.- La vi y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca _

_-Parece que es algo muy bueno.- Y su maravillosa sonrisa invadió el cuarto"_

Un sonido me regreso, entonces vi a Eriol, apuntándome con un arma .- quieres bajar esa cosa.- Le dije molesto, y el solo empezó a reir

-No te haria nada.- Y coloco el arma en su chaleco.- Lo se idiota, solo no quiero ver eso, y ya

Se sento frente a mi.- Va a tardar tu amigo.- Recordé la cara de Yukito y simplemente me entro un odio inmenso

Solo queria que ya todo acabara, un par de horas mas y por fin, solo Sakura y yo

"_-Tienes que conocer Tomoeda.- Me decia entusiasmada mi novia, dando pequeños saltos, como si tuviera diez años_

_- Y conocer a mi papá y al tonto de Touya.- Hizo un pequeño puchero, y me rei ante eso_

_- Espero pronto ir contigo.- Enlazo su mano con la mia_

_-Se que no soy como las demas chicas con las que haz andado.- Lo escuche atento.- Que no soy de la clase alta, o una supermodelo.- suspiro.- pero donde yo naci, es tan hermoso Shaoran, tan calido todo_

_-Mi flor de cerezo.- La levante para que su mirada estuviera directa a la mia.- Tu vales mucho mas de lo que yo tengo, tu eres un tesoro.- Las mejillas de ella empezaron a tornarse rojas.- Nada vale lo que tu, nadie se puede igualar a ti_

_-Que cosas dices.- Hablo queditamente_

_-Me encantaria conocer el pueblo, donde una belleza como tu nacio, donde jugabas, donde estudiaste, donde tu estuviste, sera algo tan magico para mi conocer_

_Sus brazos me sujetaron nuevamente.- Gracias Shaoran"_

-Buenas noches Señores.- Era la voz tranquila de Yukito

-Vaya parece que estan listos.- Dijo al notar como Eriol, me pasaba el chaleco anti-balas

-No te preocupes Shaoran, todo saldrá como queremos.- Vi su sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Entonces?.- Los dos nos fijamos en mi amigo.- Nos vas a decir de una buena vez, cual es tu as

Yukito rio.- Pronto, en cuanto lleguemos al muelle, el debera estar ahí

-Mas te vale que no sea una trampa o si no te juro, maldito infeliz.- Era la voz ruda de Eriol

-Basta.- Le dije y este se detuvo cuando habia sujetado ya a Yukito del cuello

-Muchachos, somos aliados, recuérdemelo.- Vio a Eriol, y este solo apretó su vista

No me importaba lo que estuviera tramando, pero no se lo dejaria facil, habia muchas cosas en riesgo, y no permitiría que el hermano que casi mata a mi esposa, se saliera con la suya.

Estaria al pendiente mas que nunca, nada fallaría, nunca más permitiria eso

….

…..

….

**(Eriol)**

Ya pasaban mas de las tres de la mañana, habia poco movimiento, si no es que todo estaba muerto, algunos marineros, muelleros estaban, algunos eran trabajadores nuestros.

-¿Dónde carajos, esta la persona que nos va a ayudar?.- Le pregunte a Yukito que se encontraba a un lado de Shaoran

-Pronto.- Vio su reloj.- solo esperen un poco

Me troné el cuello, odiaba esperar

"_Cerre la puerta, y note mi departamento hecho un desastre, aunque no era algo que me importara_

_Me adentre a mi habitación y vi a Meiling recostada en mi cama.- Hola.- Le dije y me quite el reloj_

_-Hola.- Escuche su voz seductora-Tiene rato que no te veia.- Sonrei ante ese comentario_

_-Sera tal vez, por que tomaste unas largas vacaciones_

_Bufo, y de nueva cuenta sonrei, en verdad queria a Mei, era alguien especial para mi.- La ultima vez que los vi, tu y Shaoran, se comportaban como idiotas, y odio verlos asi_

_-Buena excusa para largarse con cierto barman.- ahora ella rio.- y yo creía que no sabian nada de mi_

_-Shaoran y yo siempre te estaremos cuidando.- Me acerque a ella y le bese la coronilla_

_-Tonto.- Y sin previo aviso, me abrazo.- Yo tambien los cuido sabes.- hipo, estaba llorando _

_-Se en lo que estan metidos.- La acune junto a mi.- Eriol, por favor.- _

_-Tratare esta bien.- Y volví a abrazarla"_

Veia de reojo a Shaoran, se encontraba serio, pasible tal vez, pero muy en el fondo sabia que el era el mas preocupado ante esta situación, siempre era asi

"_-Cuando te digo en cubierta, que carajo tienes que hacer.- Gritaba a uno de los subordinados_

_Aun con la herida que tenia en el brazo, no dejaba de estar furioso con el, y nadie podia acercársele para ayudarlo_

_-Per…do..neme.- Shaoran se revolvió el cabello y maldecia_

_-juro que si no vuelves a hacerme caso, esa herida que tienes sera lo menos que te preocupara.- Lo fulmino con la mirada y el muchacho asintió_

_De ahí me dirigí con Shaoran a la camioneta.- Tal vez no deba decirlo.- Entonces no lo hagas.- Me miro molesto, pero la verdad ya conocía a Shaoran, y esa cara suya ya no me afectaba_

_-El muchacho se equivoco es cierto, pero no deberías enojarte asi_

_-Cállate quieres.- Gruño y yo me rei_

_-Lo digo mas bien, por el hecho de que en unas horas, veras a tu linda flor.- De pronto todo cambio, y es que era sorpréndente, como podía su actitud modificarse, cuando se mencionana el nombre de su novia_

_Se toco el puente de la nariz y exhalo.- No quieres se preocupe mas de la cuenta o si?.- Le insistí y el obviamente negó _

_-Tus hombres estan bien de acuerdo, solo fue un pequeño accidente que no volvera a ocurrir_

_-Espero que asi sea_

_Y sin mas, encendí el coche para dirigirnos a la una persona que podía calmar a mi mejor amigo"_

El sonido de un celular me hizo regresar hacia donde estábamos, vi sonreír a Yukito

-Solo quince minutos, señores, solo falta eso

….

….

….

**(Sakura)**

"_-Bueno.- Dije al contestar mi celular, era una llama privada_

_-Sakura.- Escuche serio_

_-Fye.- Mencione_

_-¿Cómo haz estado, pequeña?.- La ultima vez que hable con el, me dijo que estaria para mi cuando lo necesitara_

_-Bien.- No lo odiaba, nunca lo haria, Fye me había ayudado cuando aun me sentia terrible por el secuestro, pero nunca lo antepondría por Shaoran, y sabiendo lo que el era, me mantendría lejos_

_-Se que no soy tu persona favorita, desde hace tiempo, pero quiero decirte que te extraño sabes.- Seguia callada.- Es algo que ni yo lo comprendo, solo eras la hermanita pequeña de Touya.- Senti un nudo en la garganta.- Pero de pronto te volviste tan fundamental en mi vida.- Escuche su risa.- Cuando te dije que Te amaba, nunca quise decirlo, por que sabia que no era correspondido, pero me fue inevitable_

_-¿Sakura?.- Seguia en silencio.- ¿Sakura, por favor?.- Respire profundo_

_-Fye.- Mencione su nombre_

_Y otra vez una pequeña risita escuche.- En verdad perdóname_

_-No tienes que hacer esto.- Lo se.- Me respondio.- Pero no pedia perdon por lo que te acabo de decir_

_-¿Entonces?.- Pregunte_

_-Por lo que tengo que hacer.- Mi corazon se acelero, era algo con Shaoran, era seguro, pero ¿Qué?_

_Y antes de que pudiera tan solo cuestionarlo, el habia acabado la llamada"_

Estaba en extremo nerviosa, desde ese día, desde esa llamada, sabia que no tenia que confiar en Fye, pero dada las circunstancias, el era el único en este caso que podía ayudarme a que Shaoran no se involucrara con el tal Yukito.

Le había pedido a Tomoyo, que nos dejara, y ella renuente se marcho la la mansión

-Hola.- Escuche su tenue voz

-Hola.- Repondi

-Fue raro recibir tu mensaje, no creia que me volverias a dirigir la palabra.- Sonrie tristemente

-Yo tampoco, pero necesito un favor.- Me vio extrañamente

-Que necesitas.- Dude.- Puedes decirme lo que sea

-Es Shaoran.- Dije.- Necesito tu ayuda, para que el regrese

Hubo unos momentos de completo silencio, que estaria pensando, me carcomía el saberlo, vi el reloj, minutos pasaban en lo que mi esposo estaba con ese tipo, me sentia desfallecer

-Esta en el muelle.- Me dijo

-como lo sabes.- Le pregunte

-Por que en unos momentos ire alla, y acabare con todo

Me acerque a el.- A que te refieres con acabar

-Sera apresado Sakura, el, Eriol y Yukito.- Lo tome del brazo

-¿no puedes hacerlo?.- Dije desesperada

-Es mi deber Sakura.- ahora quitaba mis manos del agarre que la habia dado

-Es mi esposo.- Mencione

-Es un asesino.- Me miro con reproche

-Como sabes que es el esta ahí.-Se estaba retirando.- Dimelo.- Le exigi

-Hice un trato con Yukito.- Empezaba a ver como todo se volvia borroso, y me sujete de la pared.- ¿Que trato hiciste?.-Abrio la puerta

-Que si me entregaba a Shaoran, su condena seria menor, pero la verdad es no creo cumplir tal trato.- Cuando tuve fuerzas, fui hacia la puerta, pero el ya se habia marchado

Lagrimas de coraje salian, golpee la puerta, como habia creido que el me ayudaria con Shaoran

-No lo voy a permitir.- Me dije

Sin esperar mas tiempo, fui por las llaves del coche, y el teléfono celular, trataría de seguir marcándole a Shaoran, tenia que contestarme, tenia que advertirle

…

…..

…

Abri la puerta, y ahí se encontraba mi mejor amiga, no se habia ido como le pedi

-Sakura.- Su voz me parecía algo tan lejano

Pase a un lado de ella, y rápidamente me subi a uno de los coches, mi nerviosismo, no me permitia, meter la llave para encender el motor

Golpee el volante.- Carajo.- Me dije- Carajo, tranquilízate.- Respire profundo

-Dame las llaves.- Tomoyo estaba a un lado de mi

Negue, y ella trato de arrebatármelas.- Yo te voy a llevar, de acuerdo, solo dame las llaves

Me coloque en el asiento del copiloto, y rápidamente Tomoyo, encendió el coche, vi como saliamos de la residencia, y por quinta vez, marcaba el celular de Shaoran

-Sakura.-no veia a mi amiga.- El muelle.- Le dije, pero paro en seco el carro

-Estas loca.- Me dijo

-Tomoyo por favor, mueve el carro

-No.- Me hablo seria.- Tomoyo, lo van a matar, si no llegamos antes.- Chille.- Por dios, mueve el coche.- y asi lo hizo

….

…

…..

**(Shaoran)**

-Ya es el momento de dirigirnos a tu barco.- Me extrañe ante lo que pedia Yukito

-Pense que solo estariamos aquí como observadores, y actuaríamos si fuera necesario.- Comento Eriol

-O no, lo que pasa es que el tipo que nos va ayudar, quiere hablar primero con Shaoran

Eriol me vio y su mirada detonaba desconfianza

-solo necesita hablar unas cosas, contigo, antes de hacer todo el movimiento, es tu barco al fin y acabo.- Asenti

Senti la mano de Eriol sujetando mi brazo.- Estare bien, tu solo vigila todo

Se que no estaba de acuerdo, pero tenia que hacerme caso y asi lo hizo

Cuando salimos de la camioneta, sentia la brisa del mar a unos metros de nosotros

Un par de pasos, solo eso me separaba de la camioneta

-Sabes Shaoran.- La voz de Yukito era tranquila.- Te creía mas inteligente

Estábamos a mitad de camino

- Quiero decir, un hombre como tu, que pudo matar a mi hermano, sin que yo pudiera encontrarlo en ese tiempo, era por que tu eres alguien muy inteligente

Solo otros pasos mas, y estaríamos entrando al barco

-Que mierda, me quieres decir.- Vocifere y de pronto, vi su arma colocándose en mi frente

-Debo decir que tenia razon, tu querido amigo Eriol, nunca debiste confiar en mi

-Sera mejor que tu sueltes el arma.- Escuche a alguien atrás de mi.- Yo puedo encargarme ahora de todo

Y Yukito asi lo hizo, voltee mi rostro solo un poco, para poder ver que era cierto, que esa voz era de Fye

-Asi que eras tu, y yo te creia un buen policia.- Hable con sarcasmo.

-Lo soy.- Me miro desafiante

-Si es asi, no creo que te atrevas a dispararme, por que me necesitas vivo o me equivoco.- vi como se tensaba.- Eso creía

No espere ni un segundo mas, y patee en la rodilla de Yukito, y este caía, Fye, aun estaba inmóvil, corri, y cuando saco su arma, lo empuje, saque la mía, y le dispare a cada uno, para que no pudiera levantarse rápidamente, tenia que llegar rapido a la camioneta

Me extrañe por el silencio que habia.- Mierda.- Dentro del coche, solo estaba el chofer desangrándose del cuello

-Maldita sea.- No podia largame y dejar a Eriol

Me dirigi a unos estantes, para ocultarme y llamar a Eriol, antes de que Fye y Yukito pudiera moverse y buscarnos

-Contesta el jodido telefono.- Repetia

Vi como un carro se estacionaba a un lado de nuestra camioneta, me extrañe

Pero de pronto un sentimiento de miedo se adentraba en todo mi cuerpo, Sakura era la que bajaba del carro, Sakura, era la que se dirigía a la camioneta

De pronto, solo mis pies se movieron para alcanzarla

-Sakura.- Grite y ella volteo a verme, sus brazos me rodearon

-Pero que carajo haces aquí.- Hable con cierto reproche

Limpiaba sus lagrimas lo mas que podia.- Quería advertirte, pero es tarde, yo…- Vete Sakura.- Le dije y en el coche note que estaba Tomoyo, palida, viedonos. Le coloque el chaleco que tenia

-Vamonos.- Me dijo, pero negué

-Debo buscar a Eriol, Y cuando abri la puerta para que entrara y se alejaran las dos

Los disparos iban directo a nosotros, la movi hacia los contenedores donde habia permanecido oculto

-Tomoyo.- Grito, pero inmediatamente le tape la boca

-Va a estar bien.- Le decia, y por dios, esparaba que fuera asi

Solo pasaron unos segundos, y vi a Fye, aun sangrando de la pierna donde le habia disparado, a su lado se encontraba otro tipo, quien sujetaba a Eriol

Sentia las lagrimas de Sakura, Fye, dio la vuelta y sujeto a Tomoyo

-No te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo.- Ella se aferro a mi

-No podemos dejarlos

Lentamente separe mi mano de su boca. Le sonrei, tratando de darle mas fuerza de la que ya tenia

-Te amo.-

Y la bese, con ansia, con todo lo que sentia por ella, que se diera cuenta, que ese sentimiento no desaparecería nunca

…..

…..

…..

**(Sakura)**

Todo era un desastre, como había acabado tan mal, por que simplemente no habia llegado un par de minutos antes

Shaoran se levantaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, asi como Fye

Estaba segura que Fye, no le haria daño a Tomoyo, pero mataría a Eriol, mataria a Shaoran

-Por favor no.- suplique

Vi cuando el se le acercaba y le propinaba un golpe, Shaoran, caia de rodillas

….

…..

…

**(Shaoran)**

Escupi sangre.- Tienes suerte que Tomoyo este aquí.- Fye me dijo, para que solo escuchara yo y me quito mis armas.- Por que créeme, hubiera dado lo que fuera, para hacerte sufrir.- Volví a sacar sangre de mi boca

-Policia corrupto.- Lo mire con gracia

-Tomoyo.- Su mirada azul, fue a dar a la mejor amiga de Sakura, Eriol trataba de moverse, pero le era imposible, el tipo que estaba sujetandolo, era mucho mas grande que el, y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo

-Nunca le haria daño.-Le coloco un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja

-Me sorprende, que pudieras haber matado a uno de mis hombres, pero te fue tarde el llegar a salvar a tu amigo.- Me miro de reojo

-Ella no tiene nada que ver esto.- Hablo con rudeza Eriol

-Lo se.- vio a la amatista, llorando.- vete de aquí Tomoyo

Ella fijo su mirada en Eriol, y el solo le sonrío

Dio unos pasos hacia mi, pero inevitablemente se detuvo, su rostro marco sorpresa, y voltee como todos hacia donde su mirada estaba

Sakura estaba enfrente de nosotros, tratando de zafarse de Yukito, y este sonreia sin tapujo alguno

-Miren lo que encontré, escondida, como una pequeña gatita.- Su voz ya no era la de siempre, no era tranquila

Me levante, pero Fye, me coloco el arma a mi espalda.- Hazte a un lado

-La verdad es que toda esta mierda no me interesa, nunca me importo, si la mercancia salia o no de este pais, no me importo, el que el gran policía Fye, me quisiera capturar después de tener al clan Li

Agarro con mas fuerza a Sakura, y un pequeño quejo salia de su boca, mi sagre hervia, cerre mis manos, por impotencia.- Solo quiero verte sufrir Shaoran, solo quiero que mueras, como le hiciste a mi hermano

-Suelta a Sakura.- Dijo Fye, mientras lo apuntaba con el arma

-Policia estupido.- Escupio.- Pensaba que serias de mejor ayuda, pero realimente eres patético

-Tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo mucho antes que yo, y me vas a disparar a mi, teniendo a la chica de la cual estas enamorado

Vi como su mano temblaba, y la risa de Yukito aparecio.- eso supuse.- y el arma de Yukito se dirigió hacia mi

…..

…..

…..

**(Sakura)**

Sentia como su brazo me asfixiaba, como tenia delante de mi a Tomoyo, puesta como un maniquí, sin ningún movimiento, Eriol sujetado por otro tipo, Fye, queria hacer algo y sin nada que hacer, y mi Shaoran, mi Shaoran, su rostro preocupado

Cuando vi que el arma de Yukito lo apuntaba me arme de valor, y con la poca fuerza que tenia, mordi su brazo, un grito de el, un empujón hacia mi, y dos disparos hechos. Como pude me levante y un brazo me aferro, otro disparo

Al abrir los ojos, todo me daba vueltas, solo unos segundos pasaron, solo fueron eso, y notaba ahora que al lado de Tomoyo, estaba Eriol abrazándola, Shaoran tenia un arma, y Fye se encontraba tendido, junto a la persona que tenia a Eriol, pero Yukito fue el que me habia sujetado

-Maldita estupida.- Me dijo.- Casi haces que me maten

-Ya no hay ningun policia.- Le hablo Shaoran

-Tu crees que eso me importa.- Le grito Yukito.- Te lo repito, solo me interesa el verte muerto

-Dile a tu perro guardian, que suelte el arma. Al igual que tu.- Me apretaba mas fuerte.- Y pude ver como Eriol tiraba el arma cerca del cuerpo de Fye

-Ahora, si quieres que tu linda esposa, este bien, sera mejor que te acerques y asi yo podre dejarla ir

Shaoran dio unos pasos.- no lo hagas.- mi voz era temblorosa, y Yukito me habia escuchado

-Yo nunca le haria daño Señora Li.- Otros pasos mas.- Solo quiero que pague por lo de mi hermano, sangre por sangre

Me solto, y yo corri rapidamente a Shaoran, el me volteo abrazándome, y de nueva cuenta dos disparos sonaron

Pero algo de mi sabia que todo habia acabado

Abri los ojos, cuando hubo silencio, y como un cuerpo era cada vez mas pesado para que yo pudiera sostenerlo

A mi dos lados se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol, y Shaoran caia cada vez mas

En su boca iba saliendo sangre y el color de su camisa, se impregnaba ahora de un color rojo intenso

-No.- Dije.- Noooo.- Grite

-Sakura.- La voz de Tomoyo me hablaba.-

-Llamen a una maldita ambulancia.- Les ordene.- no podemos me dijo Eriol

-No voy a dejar que muera.- Nosotros lo llevaremos.- Fue su respuesta

Pero la mano de Shaoran se interpuso.- Sakura

-no.- Le ordene.- Ni se te ocurra, te vamos a llevar al hospital, y tu no vas a morir, entiendes.- Hable con autoridad por primera vez

-Te amo.- Decia con esfuerzo

-No te despidas carajo.- lloraba sin poder evitarlo.- No puedes dejarnos

Trato de hablar, pero le fue imposible.- Lo estoy.- Trate de sonreírle.- Nosotros estamos esperando un hijo, y sus ojos se cerraron

….

…

…..

**(Eriol)**

Todo habia pasado tan rapido, desde que habiamos llegado y Yukito nos había hecho esperar supe que habia algo mal

Nunca me confie, nunca solte el cuchillo que tenia en mi pantalón, y estaba en lo cierto, el maldito chofer era un traidor

Pude matarlo antes de que me pudiera hacer algo, pero no creia que habia mas gente, es decir, era algo sumamente secreto, no podiamos hacer que mas gente viniera, pues habria mas sospecha en el muelle

-¿Cómo es que todo salio mal?.- Me preguntaba una desconcertada Tomoyo, nos encontrabamos en la sala de espera del hospital

Sakura estaba perdida, simplemente no reaccionaba a nada

-Fuimos unos imbeciles, en creer en Yukito, cuando me di cuenta, fui por Shaoran, pero senti un golpe directo en mi cara, y no pude levantarme, hasta que vi A Fye correr hacia un coche, en el que tu estabas, y ya estaba el tipo sujetandome

-Vi a Fye entrando a casa de Sakura, ella me pidio que me fuera, pero no lo hice, me quede esperando hasta que vi salir a Fye, iba muy deprisa, luego vi a Sakura desesperada, quería encender el coche, pero no podia, estaba tan nerviosa, le dije que yo la llevaria.- Me empezo a contar.- me dijo el muelle, sabia que era una mala idea, pero, no pude decirle que no, cuando me dijo que podian matar a Shaoran, y tu estabas con el

Le limpie sus lagrimas.- Estoy bien

Me abrazo.- Me siento tan mal, por que Sakura y Shaoran no lo estan, y aun asi estoy aliviada el saber que tu estas vivo, que tu no estas en ese quirófano

-Shhh.- Acaricie su cabello.- Simplemente es algo que ni tu, ni yo, podiamos evitarlo

"_-Yo lo cargo Sakura.- Tomoyo apartaba a su amiga del cuerpo de su esposo_

_Pasaba a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Yukito, un disparo directo en la cabeza_

_Cuando habia soltado rápidamente a Sakura, note como Fye, tomaba el arma que le habia tirado cerca de su mano_

_-Hazle presión en la herida, esta bien.- Le decia a Sakura, mientras subia a la camioneta y se colocaba a un lado de Shaoran_

_Vi a Tomoyo, estaba junto a Fye.- el aun sigue vivo.- Me dijo_

_Sin esperar mas, lo tome tambien y lo lleve a la camioneta_

_Quite al tipo que hace un par de horas habia matado, y me dirigi al unico hospital del clan Li"_

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y ningún doctor salia, no estaba seguro de nada, pero joder, solo queria que mi mejor amigo estuviera vivo

…

….

…

**(Sakura)**

"_-Shaoran no necesito prometer que te amare, por que lo hago y siempre será asi, Tu eres lo único que necesito para que yo viva, estare a tu lado, en todo momento, en cualquier situación, por que Te amo, y no me importa nada mas.- sabia a que se refería.- _

_- Sakura, Te amo desde que te vi, y te hare feliz, siempre, por que es lo único que quiero en esta vida, cuidare de ti, vere por ti, nunca te faltara nada.- Estaba sonrojada.- Nunca creí poder amar a alguien como lo hago por ti Sakura, eres mi luz, mi angel, mi vida, y nunca te dejare."_

Recorde nuestros votos, nuestra boda, el momento en el que lo vi esperandome en el altar, cuando nos besamos como marido y mujer

-Señora Li.- Vi a una persona enfrente de mi

-Digame que esta bien.- sentía como mi corazón palpitaba

-Se hizo todo lo posible.- Era mentira, tenia que serlo.- Pero su esposo no pudo resistir mas

-No.- Le dije.- En verdad lo lamento

Y no pude mas, Shaoran no estaria ya mas para mi, me habían separado de el, me habían matado al saberlo, y grite, llore, me fui cayendo pues el dolor era insoportable, lo habia perdido para siempre

Sentia los brazos de Tomoyo, rodeándome.- Shaoran.- Balbuceé.- Tomoyo, Shaoran.- Seguía sin detener a mis lagrimas salir

Era lo unico que podia hacer

…..

…

…..

Mi reflejo en el espejo era una persona sin vida, solo veía a una chica que no queria seguir aquí, quería desaparecer de todos, quería olvidarse de todo

-Señora Sakura.- La voz de Wei, me distrajo

-¿si?.- Hable sin ninguna emoción alguna

-La señorita Tomoyo y Meiling, y el joven Eriol, estan abajo esperándola

-Ahora voy.- el fiel mayordomo de mi esposo, me hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salio de la habitación

Tome la argolla de la cajita donde lo había guardado, me lo puse en mi dedo anular

Sonrei al ver a un lado de nuestra cama, la foto donde estábamos lo dos sonriendo, pues era nuestro casamiento, nuestros rostros estaban frente a cada uno, su sonrisa, dios, como extrañaba su sonrisa, sus brazos, que me hiciera el amor, todas las noches, que me consintiera, sabiendo ahora que estaba embarazada

-Te extraño tanto.- Bese la fotografía.- Pero siempre lo supimos verdad Shaoran.- Sabia que nunca tendría una respuesta ante eso

-Que lo nuestro siempre fue un trágico amor.

...

...

* * *

Notas Finales:

Y esta historia termino u_u y si, no termino bonito, y si, como cierta chica lo ponia era logico, teniendo un poco encuenta el titulo del fanfic, debo decir, que pude haber salvado a Shaoran, pero siempre tuve en mente que debia morir, y aunque dude un poco al final, de hacerlo, me arme de valor para poder lograrlo ^^'

No se si les quedo duda, pero si fuera asi, haganlo saber, y yo les respondo, tal vez, no se, creyeron que Fye era malo, no lo era, lo que pasa, es que para el su plan, era atrapar a todos, por eso digamos que se "unio" a Yukito, pero solo fue en este plan, nada que ver con lo que le paso a Tomoyo y Touya, aunque bueno Yukito, en si, no le importaba nada mas que vengar a su hermano

En fin, no quiero digamos emocionarlas, sobre un epilogo, pero creo que estaria bien, puesto que bueno Sakura esta embarazada, no sabemos nada de Fye, y pues aun queda el Eriol con Tomoyo, pero si asi fuera, yo creo que sera hasta el proximo mes, o hasta principios de año, no puedo decirles mas

En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo =), que aunque el final no es mas lindo que a una le gustaria leer, es la historia que mas me ha fascinado escribir :D

Muvhas gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes, en verdad, y los que vayan a dejar en este cap ^^... y espero leerlas mucho antes de que finalice este 2010 =)

Buen inicio de semana :D...muack =)*


	14. Epilogo

Personajes De Clamp

Historia finalizada mia

* * *

**(Sakura)**

El vibrador de mi celular me despertó, lo tenia en mi mano derecha, vi la pantalla y pude notar que la que me había marcado era Tomoyo

Suspire y espere a que la llamada cesara, no tenia ánimos aun de contestarle, ya sabia que me diría, siempre lo hace, desde que estoy sin Shaoran

Me adentre al baño, y me enjuague la cara, mi rostro en el espejo era tan diferente que hace dos años atrás, ya no tenia ese brillo que siempre me decían que tenia

Esta fecha era la más dolorosa de todas, hacia que lo recordara más que nunca.

"_Veia el ataud como lo bajaban poco a poco, habia dejado de llorar, solo estaba ahí observando donde yacía el cuerpo de mi esposo. Mis manos hacian un poco de presion en mi vientre_

_Habia poca gente, tal vez por que la mayoria de las personas eran criminales aunque tuvieran una fachada con las demás personas, pero al fin y acabo criminales. Aunque debo decir que nada de eso me importaba_

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- Me dijo Meiling_

_Aun asi seguia sin moverme, la tierra estaba ya cubriendo el lugar donde estaría siempre el_

_Me era tan difícil respirar, me era tan difícil el vivir, volví a hacer presion en mi aun no abultado vientre_

_-Voy a luchar por los dos.- Me dije"_

Respire hondo y abri la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente de mi, no queria que ella supiera que tanto me afectaba

Y ahí estaba un pequeño bulto, me acerca un poco mas y sonrei, con mi mano toque su pequeño rostro, enseguida hizo un leve mohín y lentamente abrio sus parpados para dejar ver sus ojos ámbar, era tan parecida

-Buenos días.- Le dije a mi hija, ella me sonrio

Estiro sus manitas y la abrace, no iba a llorar, no aun, ella debia ser feliz

-¿Papá?.- Me dijo en un leve susurro

-Si amor, hoy visitaremos a papá

Permanecimos un rato asi, abrazadas, hasta que escuche el sonido que emitía el telefono de la casa

-Sigue durmiendo esta bien.- Me sonrió mi pequeña.- Ahorita vengo para vestirte

Sin esperar mas, Sali a contestar el telefono

-¿Diga?.-

-Por que no me contestas a tu celular.- Era la voz de reproche de mi amiga Tomoyo

-Disculpame, es que estaba con Ieran

-Ahhh.- Fue su única respuesta

-Vamos a pasar por ambas, esta bien.-

-Esta bien.- Le respondi

-Nos vemos en un rato.-

Colgue el telefono y me quede viendo mi mano izquierda, mi dedo anular seguía aun con el anillo de casada

"_Despues de que Chiharu habia ido a mi casa por su pequeño sobrino, nos encontrábamos Shaoran y yo, en mi habitación_

_-Deja de hacerme eso, que me da cosquillas.- Le decia, pero era imposible, a el le encantaba a veces molestarme, aunque bueno, esucharlo reir, era el mejor sonido que mis oidos escuchaban_

_-Oye.- Me miraba con esa carita de amor, que me ponia toda temblorosa.- He de confesarte algo_

_-Te escucho.- Hable coquetamente, mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello_

_-Me encantaria tener un hijo contigo sabes.- Asenti mientras seguia con besandolo y le quitaba su camisa_

_-Adoraria que fuera una niña.- Bese su hombro.- Que se pareciera tanto a ti.- Me quito mi blusa.- Es algo que deseo tanto.- Su pantalón y el mio fueron desprendidos de nuestro cuerpo_

_-Solo, quisiera pedirte algo.- Nos detuvimos.- Su nombre.- Seguía callada viéndolo.- quisiera que se llamara como mi mamá_

_-Mi Shaoran.- Le hable quedito y con tanta ternura"_

-Mamá.- Escuche la voz de mi hija y la vi, con su linda pijama y frotando su pequeña mano en uno de sus ojitos

-Vamos pequeña Ieran, no queremos hacer esperar a tus tíos verdad

…

…

…

**(Tomoyo)**

Vi mi reloj por sexta vez, el volveria, siempre lo hacia esta vez no sera la excepción estaba segura

-Respira y exhala Tomoyo.- Me decia para tratar de tranquilizarme

Y en ese momento escuche como la puerta de mi casa se abria, mi corazón latió mas rápido

Voltee y lo vi, tan condenadamente guapo, el noto también mi presencia y me sonrio

Me acerque a el y lo abrace, el apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza.- Se que no debería preocuparme, pero me es inevitable no hacerlo

Acaricio mi cabello.- Lo se princesa

Pero que mas daba, el estaba aqui, conmigo. Me separe de el y tomo mi mano, nos dirigimos a la sala. Sin mas se recostó en el sofa colocando su cabeza en mis piernas

Se notaba cansado, pero siempre era asi, su trabajo, nunca le permitiría tener una vida simple, y podia pasarnos como a Sakura con Shaoran, pero correría el riesgo, por que lo amo tanto

-Hable con Sakura.- El estaba con sus ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente.- Le dije que en un rato mas pasaríamos por ella y por la niña

-Solo deja que me de un baño esta bien.- Hablo con tanta tranquilidad

-Lo que quieras.- Le di un corto beso en la mano que habia sujetado

"_Me encontraba empaquetando algunas cosas de la casa de Sakura, hacia una semana que me habia contado que tenia decidido mudarse_

_Eriol entro y me sonrio, aunque sabia que no era el mismo después del funeral de su mejor amigo_

_-Hola.- Le dije, y el me respondio con el mismo saludo_

_Seguia colocando en las cajas mas objetos que Sakura se llevaría.- ¿Cómo sigue?.- me pregunto y lo vi ayudándome_

_-Esta en su recamara descansado, estuvo llorando toda la noche.- Me partía el corazón el verla así_

_-Tomoyo.- Vi su mirada seria, me puse nerviosa_

_-Te amo.- Y me sonroje.- Como no tienes idea.- Se acerco a mi.- Pero.- Note que dudaba.- Sera mejor que lo nuestro quede hasta aquí.- Beso mi mejilla_

_-No quisiera verte sufrir por alguien como yo.- Estaba a nada de irse pero lo abrace, chocando con su espalda fuerte y varonil.- Me haces sufrir en estos momentos, queriendo dejarme.- Tomo mis manos para apartarme de el, pero no lo permitiria.- Eriol, escúchame…se el riesgo al que me estoy metiendo, se lo que puede pasar, pero asi como Sakura, me voy a arriesgar, por que no quiero estar separada de ti, no ahora ni nunca_

_El lentamente se volteo y levanto un poco mi barbilla para verlo directamente a los ojos.- Yo también te amo, y se que lo nuestro no es nada simple ni normal, lo se.- dije con fuerza.- ya me lo habías advertido, ¿recuerdas?, y yo aun asi acepte y lo sigo haciendo_

_Con premura sentí su boca en mi, y sabia que de ahora en adelante pasara lo que pasara estaría el para mi, como yo para el"_

-Tomoyo.- Sali de mi ensoñación Eriol estaba ya sentado en el sofa.- ¿Me acompañas?.- Hablo seductoramente y me sonroje

Que mas da lo que tenia que podía perder, lo que tal vez sufriría, Eriol era lo unico que hacia que mi vida tuviera sentido, y lo asi

Me levante y tome su mano, si, el era lo único que necesitaba

….

….

…

**(Eriol)**

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Sakura, era un recinto, muy modesto, aunque Shaoran le habia dejado bastante dinero, ella simplemente no queria tener la vida que anteriormente tenia con mi amigo. Mostré una pequeña sonrisa, Shaoran tenia razón, Sakura no era igual que las demas mujeres que conocíamos era unica, tan especial como Tomoyo

"_Bienvenido a mi casa.- Escuche la voz jovial de Sakura_

_La abrace con sumo cuidado, puesto que ya tenia siete meses de embarazo.- Es muy acogedora.- Le dije sin mas, era la primera vez que iba después de que la habia dejado a ella y a Tomoyo, por que tenia varios asuntos pendientes_

_-Perdona por no visitarte antes.- Sakura traia un poco de café con algunos panecillos_

_-Descuida, se muy bien por que fue.- su voz era nostálgica.- Me alegra saber que aun estas con nosotras.- Trato de sonreírme_

_-Deberia alejarme de ustedes verdad.- Le di un pequeño mordisco al pan_

_-Estas loco, __Tomoyo sufriría mucho mas, y ya conmigo es mas que suficiente.- Senti tanta tristeza por su comentario_

_-¿Como va el pequeño Li?.- Toque su vientre_

_-Es pequeña.- Dijo con orgullo_

_-Woow.- Respondi atonito_

_-Nada de que preocuparse.- Hablo con dulzura.- Espero que estes cuando nazca, ella necesita una figura paterna_

_La mira agradecido.- Esta tu hermano y tu papá.-_

_-Lo se, pero tambien quiero que estes tu, eras el mejor amigo de Shaoran, y quiero que ella sepa de el, todo lo que se pueda, por que a pesar de lo que el hacia, nuestro Shaoran era una persona buena_

_-Claro que lo era pequeña Sakura"_

-Tío.- Escuche la voz angelical de Ieran, la acomode en mis piernas.- Papá.- Me dijo y me mostro una foto donde estábamos Shaoran y yo, mi amigo tenia la misma mala cara de siempre, como si estuviera molesto

-Tu papá siempre tenia esa mirada que daba a miedo a todos, pero he de confesarte que el sufría de pánico cada vez que se acercaba a tu mamá, se ponía muy nervioso, y sudaba peor que un corredor.- Escuche la risa de la pequeña

Ella conocía las cosas buenas de mi amigo, por que Sakura tenia razón, Shaoran fue una persona maravillosa pese a todo

…

….

…

**(Sakura)**

Estaba sujetando la mano de mi pequeña, mientras Eriol tenia firmemente agarrada a Tomoyo de la cintura, caminábamos hacia la parte donde se encontraba la lapida de mi esposo

Sin esperar mas, mi hija me soltó, para ir corriendo, los tres nos miramos, y sonreimos

Solte un suspiro, y cuando llegamos junto a la pequeña Ieran, que limpiaba el lugar, con sus pequeñas manitas, le bese la mejilla, y me incline para depositar varias flores

Quería llorar, tanto, como los primeros meses en los que Shaoran ya no estaba conmigo, pero no podia hacerlo, no lo permitirá, seria siempre fuerte por ambas

Pasaron un par de minutos, donde mi hija trataba de hablar con su papá, me mordi el labio y senti la mano de Tomoyo aferrarse a la mia

-Podrías llevarte a Ieran por favor, yo los alcanzare en unos momentos.- y mis dos amigos me comprendieron

Y con delicadeza, Tomoyo se dirigió a mi linda Ieran y la cargo, le di un corto beso a mi hija, y espere a que estuviera sola con Shaoran

Me arrodille y con mis manos toque mis labios e hice presión luego depositar un corto beso en su lapida, esa era ya la unica foma que tenia para sentirme tan cerca de el

-Tu niña esta cada vez mas grande, y como te daras cuenta ya habla mas.- Senti el nudo en mi garganta

-Fye ya nos dejo en paz sabes, por fin, no tienes de que preocuparte mas, ni estar celoso, aunque eso para nada debia ser, por que tu eres el único… siempre

"_Sonó el timbre de la casa.- No te muevas amor, han de ser tus tios, con tus regalos.- hable con entusiasmo, era el cumpleaños de mi hija_

_Cuando abri la puerta, mi sonrisa desapareció.- Fye.- Y note en sus manos un regalo_

_-¿puedo pasar?.- Me movi un poco para que entrara_

_-Se que hoy es el cumple de tu hija.-_

_-no me sorprende que lo sepas.- Hable molesta_

_No lo odiaba, no podria hacerlo, pero ya no existía la relación de amistad que mucho antes tenia con el, el era una persona de la cual no queria saber de su vida, y que me dejara en paz, pero parecia que el no me entendia de ninguna forma_

_-Sakura, detesto que estes asi conmigo.- Vi sus ojos suplicantes_

_-Por que quieres que te repita siempre lo mismo, entiéndelo, no quiero que te acercas nunca mas a nosotras_

_-Puedo estar con ustedes dos para lo que sea_

_Respire profundo.- Gracias, pero no lo necesitamos, mi hija y yo estamos bien_

_-Te amo.- Me dijo de nueva cuenta_

_- Y yo a ti no, y no lo hare, asi que deja de hacerte daño, y a mi, no ves que no te quiero.- Se quedo callado_

_-Eres una buena persona Fye, pero nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, y menos ahora, siempre te recordare como uno de los culpables de lo que sucedió con mi esposo_

_-Era mi deber.- Se defendio_

_-No me interesa Fye, solo déjame.- Dejo el regalo en el suelo y partió, fue la ultima vez lo vi"_

-Se que tambien haz de estar un poco molesto, por que no he ocupado el dinero que nos dejaste, pero si lo hago amor.- Rei un poco.- solo que tu sabes que no necesitaba tanto lujo para ser feliz

"_Habíamos regresado del funeral de Shaoran, me encontraba en la cocina, sirviéndome agua, __Meiling al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo estaba en el recinto esperándome_

_-Señora Sakura.- Era la voz de Wei_

_-Tengo algo para usted_

_Vi que extendía sus manos, con un sobre, lo tome y me dejo sola_

_Al abrirlo, vi varios documentos, asi como una carta, mis ojos se sorprendieron, era la caligrafía de Shaoran_

_**Desearía que esto nunca hubiera llegado a ti, por que significaría que todo se fue a la mierda._

_No se ni como empezar… nunca quise hacerte sufrir Sakura, tu eres mi todo, y eres la persona a la que menos quisiera lastimar_

_Espero que me perdones por dejarte sola, y no cumplir mi promesa, ¿sabes?...habia imaginado ya que estábamos tan lejos de todos, y que tu y yo podriamos ser una familia, que tuviéramos un hijo, tratar de ser el mejor padre para el._

_Amarte como te lo mereces, dios, como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos, pero ahora se que nunca se pudo_

_Pero a pesar de lo que me suceda, cuidare de ti, en el sobre te dejo, los documentos necesarios para que puedas recibir una gran cantidad de dinero, para que vivas perfectamente y no tengas problema con nadie, puedas liberarte ahora de todo este asqueroso mundo en el que te arrastre, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora_

_Te amo, no importando nada mas, sera asi, después de la muerte, siempre**_

_Un pequeño quejido salia de mi boca.- Shaoran.- Me estaba lastimando mi labio, pero era un dolor tan mínimo, comparado con el que tenia en mi pecho"_

-Dos años han pasado, y aun te extraño como el primer dia.- Sonrei nostálgicamente.- Este dolor nunca desaparecerá, aunque trate de reponerme no puedo, estas tan metido en mi Shaoran

Me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas y con una ultima respiración me levante.- Volveré pronto con Ieran, ella le encanta saber de su papá, de la maravillosa persona que fuiste, se parece tanto a ti.- Mostré una sonrisa.- es tan inteligente, tan observadora y tiene tus ojos

Hubo un silencio, en donde solo podía escuchar las hojas moviéndose por el viento, nunca obtendría una respuesta, nada ni nadie me lo regresaría

-Te Amo.- Susurre y de inmediato me dirigí a donde estaba mis amigos y mi hija

…..

….

….

**(Eriol)**

Veía el techo blanco de la habitación de Tomoyo, ella se encontraba a mi lado, me abrazaba dulcemente

-Deberías tratar de dormir.- Me hablo

-Eso quisiera, solo que me es difícil.- Despues de que dejamos a Sakura, seguía preocupado por ella, había pasado tiempo y aun la veía mal

-Es fuerte.- Escuchaba a Tomoyo.- y saldrá adelante, además nos tiene a nosotros

-Creo que le hago mas daño, estando cerca de ella.- Vi como la amatista se levanto un poco cubriéndose con la sabana

-Ya habíamos aclarado esta situación.- Fruncio el ceño.- asi que ni una palabra mas.- Aun no estaba convencido.- No vas a dejar a Ieran sin su tío o si.- Sonrei como un tonto

-No me vas a dejar a mi.- Y sin contenerme mas la atraje hacia mi

Cuidare lo mas que pudiera a las tres, era mi deber, era lo que quería Shaoran, es lo único que yo quiero.

….

…..

….

**(Sakura)**

Me encontraba recostada en la cama de mi pequeña, Ieran seguía atenta escuchándome

-Tenia una semana que no sabia nada de tu papá.- su carita mostraba preocupación.- Pense que ya no quería saber mas nada de mi, teníamos un par de meses de novios.- ella rio quedito.- y mi sorpresa fue al ver que enfrente de donde yo estaba, tu papá estaba ahí parado, mojándose con la lluvia y un oso enorme de peluche.- Reimos las dos.- Corri hacia el, y me pidió disculpas, nos besamos.- Mi hija se cubrió el rostro sonrojado

La abrace fuertemente.- Mamá.- me reprocho.- Mañana te contare otra historia de tu papi y mias esta bien.- Y ella asentía.- Ahora pequeña es hora de dormir.- Bese su frente y prendí la lámpara que estaba en su buro

Sali de la habitación para dirigirme a la mia, lentamente me fui quitando la ropa para usar mi pijama y descansar, vi por la ventana como empezaba a llover

"_Me cubria con el paraguas, la lluvia era insoportable, pero estaba llegando a mi pequeña casita, aunque seguía dolida por no saber nada de Shaoran_

_Cuando estaba a nada de cruzar la calle, note a un hombre mojándose con un peluche, rei un poco, era una escena graciosa. El joven quito el oso de felpa de su cara y note el color ámbar de sus ojos_

_-Shaoran.- Dije.- SHAORAN.- Repeti para que me escuchara_

_Y su mirada fue a dar en mi, me sonrio.- PERDONAME.- Fue lo primero que me dijo, aun estando en la otra acera_

_Solte el paraguas y corri hacia el, nos abrazamos, sin importarnos mas la lluvia, en esos momentos no existía nada mas, solo nosotros, y eso era suficiente para ambos"_

Recordaba con nostalgia, tantas cosas que vivi con el.

Me cubri con la sabana y cerre mis ojos, intentando tal vez poder dormir.- Mami.- Escuche a lo lejos, y vi a mi hija, levante un poco la sabana para darle entender que podía acostarse a mi lado

Rapidamente se acomodo en mi cama, y la abrace, para brindarle tranquilidad

Tal vez no teníamos a Shaoran en nuestras vidas de una manera física, pero el estaba ahí para ambas, estaba segura de eso, nos cuidaría siempre

Y aunque el no este, el amor que le tengo permanecerá, nuestro amor, era real, ese amor, estaba en mis brazos, y lo cuidaría

-Te lo prometo Shaoran.- Me dije, y sin poder evitarlo, lo ultimo que surco mi mente antes de dormir fue el

….

….

"_Vestido galantemente, sonriéndome, el estaba acercándose a mi, lo miraba tan embelesada, otros pasos mas, y tomo mi rostro, los dos nos volvimos a sonreír, era como sin nada malo nos hubiera pasado_

_Coloque mis manos en su cuellos, y el me estrecho mas a su cuerpo_

_-Te Amo.- Me dijo_

_Y yo volvía a vivir por esas palabras que me decía_

_-Te Amo.- Le respondí"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

Ultimas Notas:

Bueno he aquí la conclusión de nuestra historia, ¿que les parecio?...digo creo que deja un "mejor sabor de boca" que el capitulo final :S

Agradezco a: Juli,Makaomi Cullen Salvatore, **Chika-Phantom-Li**, beabi,chii hime chan, Didi, Betsy, , yuuki, **SakuraLover**, **lfanycka**, cainat06, Thousand Petals , xXSakuraBlossomsXx , KarenH, aridarck, **Hada-Aiko chan** , zak, Pechochale17 , _**Mizuno Otto**_ :D

Todos sus mensajes fueron lo mas pinche maximo para mi =)

En verdad que espero que este epilogo les haya gustado mucho ^^ y aunque se que las hice sufrir un poquito por nuestro tan triste final, entiendan que pues no podia cambiar mi perspectiva de la historia,y no pensaba ni revivir a nuestro lindo shaoran, por que seria demasiado absurdo, lamentablemente se tiene que ser realista u_u ... pero bueno es solo un fanfic mas ;)

Dificilmente podre subir algo mas en estas fechas, ya que pronto me ire de vacaciones (bendito sea), asi que las leere hasta el proximo año, cuando ya por fin suba el final de mi historia inconclusa ^^'

De nueva cuenta gracias por no asesinarme jajajaja, y lo compensare con el final de mi otro fanfic :D

Pasenla muy bien hoy y siempre, y que disfruten mucho estas fechas ^^, coman mucho, diviertanse, y que pronto encuentren a su Shaoran =) y la que ya lo tenga que lo preste jajajajja ok no xD

Un besote, muack =)*


End file.
